


Mine

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Innocence, Love, Manipulation, Married Couple, Married Life, Possessive Behavior, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Secret Admirer, Stalking, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Lucy is excited to be a new assistant for a big CEO named Levi Ackerman, even more so when she is determined to be with him and love him for forever. However, there is just one problem. Levi is very happily married to you and has a sweet one year old boy with you too. Lucy hates you, but acts like the sweetest thing in front of you. She won't let you win, because she believes she's better for Levi and your son than you are. Lucy works hard to push you out, to cause problems between you and Levi, but your marriage and love is strong, stronger than Lucy expected. You slowly grow very suspicious of Lucy, Levi's new assistant. You stop at nothing to prove you're not crazy, that the woman is out to get you and steal your husband and son away from you. As you get closer to the truth, the more you push Lucy to act in more deadly ways just so she can claim Levi as her own.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy was excited to be starting her new job, even more so that she was assistant to such an amazing man. Levi Ackerman was a one of a kind man, he was handsome, stoic and perfect in every way. There was nothing bad about him in the news, in fact he was supposed to be the most ruthless to his enemies, but kind to his workers if they worked hard. Lucy couldn’t believe she was going to be working close with him, it was the best thing ever to her. She waited with pride by the lift, then felt a blush appear on her cheeks and heart hammer as the doors opened to reveal Levi with a long coat on and a hat on his head, smart phone in hand and a slight smile on his face. Lucy gasped, then bowed. “G-Good morning Sir!”

Levi glanced up at Lucy, her hair was long and blonde and tied to the side over one of her shoulders. Her outfit was a tight black skirt, white shirt and pink small cardigan. He liked the pin on her cardigan, it was something he’d love to give to his perfect wife, you. He looked down at his phone at the picture you’d sent of you holding his and your son Evan, who was one year old in his little onesie. Levi adored you and his son, in fact, he’d kill for the two of you if he had to. “Morning.” He walked past her. “You must be my new assistant.”

She hurried after him into his office. “Lucy Hartford.”

He put his phone on his grand desk, then pulled his hat and coat off, only to be surprised when Lucy took them from him. “Thanks, well, welcome Ms Hartford.”

She blushed as she hung his things up. “Miss, it’s Miss.”

He pulled his gloves off and handed them over to her. “Sorry, Miss Hartford.”

She noticed his wedding ring and gulped; her chances were shot with him. She sighed, then put the gloves away and thought to herself, maybe she had a chance still. Lucy was good-looking, stunning in fact and knew she could work her way into Levi’s life easily, wife or not. “May I ask something Sir?”

He undid his blazer, then sat down. “Sure.”

“What happened to your last assistant?”

Levi looked to the picture on his desk of you. “She had to leave because she had a baby, though I wanted her to leave before then.”

“Why’s that?”

Levi typed on his computer and saw his background was you and Evan. “Because I wanted my wife to stay at home and be happy, but she’s a stubborn woman. It was only when our son was born did, she agree to staying at home. Tch, stubborn little bratty wife.”

Lucy was even more excited, if he called you a bratty wife and was getting annoyed, it had to mean there was trouble in paradise. However, Lucy couldn’t have been more wrong. Levi was deeply and madly in love with you, you were perfect in every way and you gave him the joy of having a son too. Lucy didn’t know any of that, so she just smiled and got out her notebook. “Congratulations.”

Levi typed away and saw all the emails coming through, it just annoyed him so much. He sighed and began going through them. He started listing off all the things he needed from Lucy and what was going on. He looked up at her as she seemed to sweat slightly. “Am I going too fast for you?”

She gasped and shook her head. “N-No.”

He hummed. “Alright, off you go then, I need to go through my emails and do some conference calls.”

She bowed. “Yes Sir! Do you require coffee?”

He glanced at the picture of you again. “Tea, I only drink tea.”

“Alright, I’ll get that to you sir.”

Levi waited for Lucy to leave, then he smiled at your picture and touched your smiling face. He remembered the first time you worked here, he gave you a long list and spoke fast. You stopped him and told him to slow the ever-loving fuck down or you’d smack his sideways. He was shocked at first because he couldn’t believe someone spoke to him like that, then he slowly fell in love. You never asked if he wanted tea, you just gave it to him without him asking. You were always there for him, like you somehow knew what he was thinking. You were his everything, his world and he just adored you.

He got back to work, then flinched when Lucy entered the room and made a lot of noise. You were quieter than her, never this noisy and you’d never disturb him like this. Her perfume was too strong, but yours was so delicate and sweet with the added touch of baby smell now. He clenched his jaw, then picked up his tea and sipped. He hummed at it, it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great. At least his new assistant made okay tea. He was hoping that maybe he’d have to make his own tea, bring in a tea set or get you to bring it in. He got back to work and felt a headache coming on, he was really hating this all. He’d taken off work early yesterday to be with you and his son, but it seemed one of his staff messed up and launched a huge issue in the whole department.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed as he got more pissed off when he heard talking outside his office, Lucy was so loud and seemed flustered about something. He slammed his hand on the desk as he heard her shout at someone to not go in. He glared at the door as it flew open to reveal you, and his perfect little boy holding your hand as he chose to walk. Levi relaxed at seeing you and his son, then smiled a little at you telling Lucy it’s all good and you could walk in anytime you wanted.

Evan let go of your hand and walked over to Levi. “Dada!”

Levi got up and walked over to Evan. “Hello son.” He picked him up and kissed his cheek loads. “It’s very good to see you and your pretty mummy.”

Lucy ran after you. “But miss!”

You waver her off. “It’s fine, I’m married to him after all.”

“M-married!?”

You smiled at Levi. “Hi handsome, how’s work?”

Levi sighed. “Shi…” He looked to Evan’s bright face. “Silly.” Evan put his fist in his mouth, so Levi kissed his face loads. “How’s my wife and little man?”

You walked over and sat on his desk making Lucy gasp, she knew that Levi hated that sort of thing and mess, he’d told her himself. You rolled your shoulder. “Lonely.”

Levi walked over, then sat next to you and kissed your cheek making you giggle. “Sorry.”

You poked his cheek. “You better come home on time tonight you big idiot.”

He bit your finger and let his tongue swipe over it, then let it go after you squeaked and blushed. “I’ll try my best, but you two could always stay here with me.” He bounced Evan up and down. “I could always do with the company.” He leaned closer to you as you pouted. “I also want the nice view.”

You grabbed Levi’s face and squeezed. “Don’t sugar me up.”

“Kiss.”

You frowned. “No.”

“Tch, come on, give me a kiss.”

You smiled, then leaned over and kissed him. You loved Levi, you really did, but you also liked teasing him and you knew he liked teasing you. “Happy now?”

He nodded. “I love you.”

You kissed him again. “I love you too.” You took Evan from him, then threw him up and spun around with him as he squealed and laughed. “Come on my precious baby, let’s let your daddy work while we play.”

Levi smiled fondly at the two of you. “Lucy? Do you mind getting me a warm milk for my son?”

You plopped Evan on the sofa. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll get him his milk in his sippy cup and I’ll make us some tea.”

Lucy got annoyed. “It’s my job to.”

You picked up your bag and smiled at her. “I had your job before, so I know Levi’s probably given you tones of things to do. I’ll handle this and you get to your work.” You winked at her. “The more you’re out of his hair, the more he likes you.”

She clenched her jaw, then bowed. “Yes Miss.”

You smiled at her, then walked into the little kitchen. You felt sorry for her, Levi could be a right handful when it came to his work. You either had to tell him to bite you, or be one step ahead, which you did both. In your thoughts you turned and bumped into Lucy. “Hi, sorry if I sounded short with you or anything.” You sighed. “I was just trying to help you out. My husband can be…difficult sometimes. So, it’s always best to stay away from him when he’s in a mood. Just…stay one step ahead of him.” You gasped. “Oh, how about I show you how to make the tea the way Levi loves it.”

She smiled and bowed. “Alright, I’d appreciate it.”

You started making it. “A good pot of tea always sooths the Ackerman beast.” You chuckled. “For my son it’s a nice warm milk, or a hot chocolate. I know when he gets older, it will be tea.” You put the pot on the tray along with Evan’s milk. “Levi doesn’t show it, but he has a bit of a sweet tooth. So, he does like a biscuit now and then, but don’t give him too many or he’ll get tired from too much sugar. He brings his own lunch in, but you have to remind him when it’s lunch time, otherwise he won’t eat and I get a hungry grumpy husband coming home.”

She giggled. “Yes Miss.”

You held your hand out. “Allow me to have your notebook.” She handed it over allowing you to write your name and number down. “Give me a call if you need any more advice on his highness.” She laughed at that comment. “Or text me, I’m here to help.”

“Thank you.”

You handed it back, then grabbed the tray. “I better go make my favourite boys happy, see you soon.”

Lucy understood you were kind and caring, but she still didn’t like you and think you were right for Levi at all. She believed she’d be a better for Levi and a better mother to Evan, she just needed to work her way into Levi’s life. “Bye Miss.”

You went into Levi’s office, then closed the door. “Your new assistant is lovely.”

Levi looked over at you from the sofa, he was lying on his back with his son sat on his chest. “Tch, she’s fine.”

You smiled and walked over to the coffee table. You placed the tray down, then sat on the floor. “You should be nicer to her.”

He held his son’s hands and moved them up and down. “She’s my assistant, that’s all I need her to be, doesn’t mean I have to be nice.”

You sighed. “Yes, but it’ll make working for you easier.” You handed him Evan’s sippy cup. “You helping the young man, or am I?”

Levi sat up, then held Evan close and offered him his drink. “I’ve got this. Father son bonding time.”

You poured a cup of tea. “Alright, I know when I’m not wanted.” You sipped your drink and heard Levi whine and groan, which meant he wanted your attention. You sipped your tea more and hummed. “Perfect. So, how does she make your tea?”

“Not as good as yours.” He burped Evan, then handed him to you. “May I have my tea now?”

You poured it him, then handed it over and avoided Evan’s grabby hands. You smiled, then grabbed Evan and kissed his face all over making him squeal with laughter. “You can’t have daddy’s cup sweetie, it’s too hot.” He whined a little. “I know you want to help him, but you can do that with love. Sound good?” Evan clapped his little hands. “Good boy.”

“What about me?” You looked to Levi. “Don’t I get some love and attention?”

You hummed a laugh, then sat Evan on the floor. You knelt up, then leaned over and kissed Levi. “You sure you still want me?”

He dug his fingers in your hair. “Always.”

“Even after a few years and even after me having a baby?”

He nodded. “Always means always. I’ll want you even when we’re old and wrinkly.”

You laughed. “You won’t age a day, but I will badly.”

He frowned. “No, because you don’t even look your age now. You look far younger than you are.”

You hummed and smirked. “Ah, so you like em young, huh?”

He blushed. “Tch, shut up brat. I like you and only you. There’s just…there’s just something special about you.”

“I talk back to you?”

He pulled you closer for another kiss. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “Yes, and it’s everything else about you. Just all of you.”

You smiled and cupped the side of his face, then you felt light patting on your lap. You looked down at Evan, he smiled at you. “Mama.”

You picked him up and hugged him. “Does my little cute baby boy want me?”

He patted your face. “Mama.”

You kissed his hands. “I love you.”

He cupped your face, then kissed your cheek. “Mama.”

Levi kissed the side of your head. “Our son loves you just as much as his daddy loves you.”

Evan pulled and played with your top. “He’s always fascinated with me.”

Levi played with your hair. “So am I.”

Evan yawned, then flopped against you. “Mama.”

You rubbed Evan’s back and hummed to him. “Think it’s nap time.”

“You’ve been ignoring my flirting.”

You glanced at Levi. “Oh, you were flirting? Didn’t sound like it.”

“Tch, then mouth on you brat.”

You stood up and carried Evan to the large seat, then you lay Evan on it with a blanket over him. You walked over to Levi, he grabbed you and yanked you onto his lap. You gasped, then pouted at him. “You.”

He loosened his tie with one hand, then leaned closer and kissed you. “Me.” He nuzzled your neck. “How about I put on my leather gloves and touch you? I know how much you like it.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Our son is over there you perv.”

He kissed you and squeezed your bum. “Sorry, I can’t help it. I just love and adore my wife.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You looked over to Evan. “We’ve made such a perfect little boy.”

“It was all you.”

You shook your head. “Half of him is you, then the other half is me.”

“You carried him and nursed him.”

You sighed. “We could argue for hours about this.”

“Yep.” He squeezed you. “But you know I’m always right.”

You smiled and snuggled up to him. “Maybe. You need to work honey.”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Just one last kiss, then I’ll work.”

You kissed him, then his cheek. “There, now work.”

“Yes Miss.”

You sat with Evan and sang to him, you clapped your hands, then clapped them against Evan’s making him giggle. You grabbed him and tickled him loads making him squeal, then laugh loads. You bent over, then kissed his little tummy. “Mummy loves you.”

“Siiiiis?” You looked up to see your big brother come running in with Hange, the two of them were happily dating. “Where’s my nephew?”

You lifted up Evan making him wave his little arms and legs. “Here he is.” You put him on his feet. “Go to your Uncle Dean.”

Evan ran over to Dean with his arms open as he giggled. Dean scooped him up, then spun around with him. “Oh, I love you little man!” He kissed his cheek loads. “I love you so much!”

Hange poked Evan’s cheek. “He’s the cutest little boy.”

You got up and smiled. “He’s my little angel.”

“Where’s the grumpy husband today?”

You cleaned up Evan’s toys and sighed. “He had to pop into work.”

She hummed. “He should be at home.”

Dean sighed. “That man, I swear.”

You giggled. “He’s alright. So, I made a bag for you.” You handed it to Hange “Please take good care of my son or I will murder you both.”

Dean shivered. “You are far scarier than your husband.”

You grinned. “I know, now off you go. I’ll see you in a few hours.” You kissed Evan’s head. “Be a good boy.” You waved bye to them, then you got to cleaning the place up.

You went to your office space, then sat down and began working on something you’d always dreamed of doing, writing. So far, your short stories had been popular, so now you had the green light for a whole book. You heard the front door go, you thought it was Levi coming back. You waited as you worked for him to come into your office, but nothing happened. You frowned, then walked out of your office and looked around to see no coat by the door. You walked around and found no one, so you just assumed you imagined it. You went into yours and Levi’s bedroom and froze, there stood Lucy in yours and Levi’s room with a shirt in her hands.

You gasped. “Miss Hartford?”

She jumped, looked to you, then bowed. “Mrs Ackerman, I’m so sorry for scaring you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“A-Ah, Mr Ackerman asked me to grab a shirt for him and a few other things.”

You folded your arms. “He could have asked me…”

She blushed. “He said he wanted to look presentable for you. I’m afraid his shirt got dirty; it was my fault really. He said he couldn’t come home looking the way he did, he wanted to look good for you always.”

You laughed. “Typical of him.” You walked to the walk-in wardrobe, turned on the light and looked around. “That shirt you picked won’t do, he’ll get grumpy about it.” You looked through his shirts, then pulled out a nice one. “Here, this is better.” You found a pair of trousers to match. “Does he need a tie?”

She groaned and nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve split things on him before.” You handed her a tie. “As long as it wasn’t on purpose, then it’s okay.”

Lucy turned her back to you and moved to the bed, she couldn’t look at you because she did do it on purpose. Lucy didn’t want Levi to leave work, she knew he wouldn’t leave his office with dirt on him, or let you see him like that. She believed you were a stuck-up woman who prided herself and her husband in looks. “Yes Miss.” She’d been here a while, mainly burying her face in Levi’s things and inhaling, she also lay on his side of the bed. She’d blushed really hard at finding the draw next to the bed with condoms in, but it also made her jealous. “I’ll take this to him.”

You hurried ahead of her, then grabbed a bag. “Allow me to put this in a bag.”

She put it on the table. “Sure.”

You grabbed a bento box, then placed some baked things in there with a note from yourself and a picture Evan drew. You handed her the bag. “Alright, that’s everything. Thank you, Lucy. You’re a star.”

She bowed to you. “Thank you, Miss.” She hurried out of the home, her heart fluttering at how she’d been in Levi’s place. She just hated how you were there, you didn’t belong, you looked like a dirty stain. She hurried back to Levi, then handed him the bag. “Sorry for the wait.”

Levi hummed. “Tch, you took your time, what happened? You have trouble taking a shit?”

She blushed. “N-no! I just got chatting with your wife.”

He smiled a little, she wished he smiled for her like that. “She’s a talker, isn’t she?” He took his tie and shirt off revealing his muscle under. Lucy felt her whole-body shudder, she wanted this man more than ever now. He looked to Lucy. “Do you mind?”

“S-sorry.” He waited for her to leave, then he took his trousers off. Lucy crouched, then peaked through the crack of the door to see Levi in his tight boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw his package, he was much bigger than she thought. Though he wasn’t a tall man, he made it up for it with muscles and package. “Perfect.”

Levi changed his clothes, then looked at his dirty one. “Tch, filthy.” He sighed, then sat down and looked at the bag. He pulled out the picture by his son and smiled, then he grabbed the bento. He opened it to see baked things and a note by you. He smiled and leaned his cheek on his hand as he read out loud. “Levi, come home soon, I miss you loads. Love from your loving wife.” He touched your name, then the big heart you’d drawn. “Cute.” He packed everything up. He ate some of the baked things, then walked out to see Lucy at her desk with a hard blush on her face. “Oi Lucy?”

She jumped and smiled. “Sir?”

“Do you like sweet things?”

She nodded. “Love them.”

He hummed, then offered her some of the things you baked. “Try one.”

She gasped and took one, then ate it quickly. She couldn’t believe Levi baked. “So good.”

“I’ll let my wife know.” He closed the box. “I’ve always loved her baking and cooking. When she worked here, she used to bring in baked things and her cooking. I was so tempted by them, she started bringing in a portion for me. I love it even now.” He sighed. “Anyway, I can out here to tell you I’m off home. I want to see the wife and my darling son.” He went into his office, pulled on his coat, gloves and hat, then the bag and walked to the lift. “Take tomorrow off, I feel bad I made you come in today.”

She shook her head. “It was my fault, I called you and told you to come in because of some missed work. I’m so sorry.”

He waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it, I should have been on top of my work. If it weren’t for you, I would have been in a bit of trouble.” He got inside the lift. “Have a nice day.” He went down the lift, hoped into his car and drove home to you. He hurried into the home, then noticed you were in your office.

You hummed and wrote more and more of your story. You’d heard the door go meaning it was either Dean or Levi. You rubbed your shoulder and groaned at how tight it was. You smiled when you felt leather gloved hands on your upper arms, then slide up to your shoulders. You sighed and moaned. “Levi.”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Allow me beautiful.” He massaged your shoulders. “I have to take care of my beautiful wife. Thank you for the sweet treats, as well as the note.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I can tell you chose my outfit, because I asked Lucy for just a shirt and yet she came back with more. She always does as I ask, nothing more. That’s why you’re better, because you gave me more.”

You frowned. “So, you want her to give you more? Because if remember, more involved making out in your office and having sex on your desk and chair.”

“I’m not a cheater, I’d never have an affair.”

You looked upside down at him. “I know that, I trust you so much Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ve had assistants before you, but I only had sex with one of them and that was you. I swear.”

You giggled. “I believe you.” You looked forwards. “So, how come she has a key to our place already?”

“It was my key she borrowed; she doesn’t have a personal key.” He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek loads. “You jealous?”

You pouted. “No, not at all. I just know it took me a while to get into your place and yet she’s known your for just over two weeks…”

He cupped your face as his other hand slid down your body making you moan. He kissed you and hummed. “Don’t be jealous at all my darling, I love and adore you and only you. You’re my wife, my lover, my soulmate and my life. I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. She came today because I had shit spilled on me. Tch, the idiot knocked into me and got tea all over my nice shirt. If she hadn’t, I would have been messy.”

You cupped the side of his face. “You could have come home.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want you to see me all messy.”

You laughed. “I love it when you are.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “It’s sexy and it’s sexy when you’re smart. I guess…” You sighed. “I like it when you’re messy because it’s when you are at your most vulnerable.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I guess you’re right, because I love it when you’re messy as well.” He sighed. “Alright, I’ll come home from now on. Sorry I made you mad.”

“I wasn’t mad about it.”

“You sure?”

You frowned and nodded. “Yes, I wasn’t mad at all. I guess I was confused why she was in our house. I mean, it’s rather a shock for a married woman to find a woman in her husband’s room sniffing his shirt.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “She was what?”

“Well, that’s what it looked like. I can’t blame her; you do smell nice.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, then inhaled his scent. “Mmm, lovely.”

He hugged you tightly. “You’re better.” He sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t be mad; I just like winding you up about it all like the idiot jerk husband I am. Though, I think I’d be a little shocked if I walked in here and saw a man in our room smelling a shirt of yours. Tch, actually, I’d rip his dick off and make him eat it.”

You turned your chair around to face Levi. “Can we just forget this all?”

He nodded. “Deal.” He picked you up, then spun you around. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “So, when does the best baby boy in the world come home? Because…” He kissed you as he squeezed you. “I want to play with my wife.”

You jumped out of his arms. “Soon, very soon. So, our fooling around and getting naked will have to wait until it’s bed time for the little man.”

Levi looked down. “Little?”

You burst out laughing. “I meant your son, not your dick, because that is not a little man.”

He growled and grabbed you making you squeal. “I wanna eat you.”

Levi lifted your legs up, then wrapped your legs around him. He pressed you against the wall. You heard a gasp, then your brother shout. “Pervert!”

Levi looked over to your brother and Hange holding Evan. “This is my wife, so it’s not perverted.” He put you down. “Besides, you should knock.”

Evan giggled and reached out for Levi. “Dada!”

Levi gasped, then opened his arms and took his son from Hange. “Hey Evan!” He held him up and spun around then threw him up and down in the air. “You are the cutest little thing.”

You smiled, then took your bag back from Dean. “Was he good?”

Hange nodded. “He was a little fussy at first and kept saying mama, but then he soon forgot and just played.”

“Good. I do worry when he goes to nursery though if he can cope being away from me.”

“He’ll be fine, I mean Levi manages to be without you at work, I’m sure Evan can manage.” She looked to Dean. “You still pouting?”

Dean folded his arms. “Of course, because my brother in law just basically told me off.”

You hugged Dean. “Love you big bro.”

He sighed and hugged you back. “Love you too.”

You pointed to the kitchen. “You want to stay over for food and drinks?”

“One drink, I need to have a word with your husband.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sure, come on Hange you can help me in the kitchen while the boys be idiots.” You and Hange made a pot of tea, then chatted together and Levi kept a hold on his son. You noticed Levi kept looking over at you, you thought it was about being alone with you in bed, but it was about other things. You said your goodbyes to Hange and Dean, then you sat on the sofa with your legs up on it and Evan climbing on your legs and bouncing his bum.

Levi walked over, then sat on the floor and looked up at you. “You really miss me today?”

You looked down at him. “I miss you every day.”

He sighed. “Dean talked to me and said I shouldn’t have just run in today.”

You looked to Levi as you patted Evan’s bum. “Thought we were going to forget it all?”

He sighed and pouted. “I know, but I still feel bad especially when Dean put it into perspective.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s forehead. “It’s fine, you have a very important job with your company and I don’t want to come in-between you and it.” Evan turned around, then stood on your hips and played with your necklace. You smiled and kissed his cute puffy cheeks. “When I started dating you, I knew things like this would happen, where you’d have to run into work on days off. It’s okay, really. Just know me and Evan are always here at home waiting for you and we’ll give you all the love in the world when you come home.” You winked at Levi. “I know how much you love me saying welcome home honey.”

He leaned up on the sofa and growled making Evan giggle, then he kissed you. “I love it.”

Evan yawned, then flopped against your chest and stared at Levi and hummed. You rubbed his little back. “Poor thing is tired; he’s had such a fun and busy day with Uncle Dean.”

Levi placed his hand on his son’s head, then soothed him. “Nap time then I think, then playtime and food.”

You smiled. “Think so, you want to put him to bed? He’s missed his daddy today.”

Levi picked up his son’s floppy body. “I’d love to.”

You held the little reins on Evans backpack as he walked, then stopped and picked up a flower. He held it up to you. “Eh.”

You smiled. “It’s very pretty.”

He looked at it. “Priddy.”

You giggled. “Yeah, pretty. You ready to go see daddy?”

He held up the flower. “Dada!”

You laughed. “You going to give that to daddy? I’m sure he’ll love it.” You walked with him to building Levi was in, you noticed Levi was outside the front talking to Lucy. Your heart fluttered at seeing Levi, then it sank when Lucy was laughing and giggling at Levi, then touching his shirt and tie in a flirtatious manner. He did nothing to stop her, in fact, he ruffled her hair and gave her a little smile.

Evan looked up at you. “Mama?”

You smiled down at your son, then picked him up. “Come on Evan, it’s going to be a mummy and Evan day today.” You knew Levi would never cheat on you, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt seeing him being so affectionate with another woman. You carried Evan to the park, then sat him in the sand pit. You sat next to him on the edge, then gave him things to use to play in the sand. You smiled as he played, you helped him with a few things. Your phone went off, so you pulled it out and saw Levi’s name. You held Evan’s foot to make sure he didn’t go, or no one took him. “Yeah?”

Levi hummed. “Hey beautiful, your voice always sooths me.”

“What’s up?”

Levi frowned at your tone, then walked away from Lucy. “Everything okay?”

You looked to Evan and smiled as he showed you something. “I’m fine.”

He sighed and leaned against a wall. “Those two deadly words.”

“Levi, I’m in the middle of something with Evan, so make it quick because I don’t like using my phone when I’m with him.”

“I thought we were going to meet up?”

You shrugged and handed Evan a little spade. “I went to meet you, but you seemed busy, so me and Evan went to the park without you.”

Levi waved to Lucy, then ran out the building. “Tch, shit. I’m so sorry, I’m letting work take over again.”

You looked up at the sky then down and sighed. “No, I’m sorry for being snappy. I guess I just…I dunno I wanted a fun happy day together. I’m being a really bad wife.”

He skidded, then ran into the park and saw you sat on the floor with Evan. He ended the call and walked up to you. “No, you’re not a bad wife at all.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “You ran here?”

He took his blazer off and tie, then sat down in front of you and Evan. “Of course, you’re my wife and son. I love you both so much. Lucy said there was extra work to be done, she’s really working me hard and keeping me on top of things.”

Evan dropped his spade when he realised Levi was there. “Dada!”

Levi smirked. “Hey handsome.”

Evan handed him the flower he found. “Priddy.”

He took it from his son and laughed lightly. “It’s very pretty.” He looked to you. “He’s learned that word from me saying it about you all the time.”

You cupped Levi’s neck, then kissed him. “I love you and I’m sorry again for running off.”

“I can’t imagine standing around as I do business is fun.” He handed Evan some of his tools. “Besides, this little man has a castle to make, I can’t disrupt that.”

You opened your bag. “We need to clean his hands, it’s snack time.”

Levi took the wipes from you, then cleaned Evan’s hands. “There, all clean. So, what’s on the menu today?”

“He has banana and a yogurt he’ll need help with it and a box of juice.”

“Lucky boy.” Levi helped feed Evan, then glanced at you. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous, but go on.”

“Well.” He cleaned Evan’s face of yogurt. “How about we go to the beach, so Evan here can make more sand castles?”

You smiled and ruffled Evan’s hair. “I think he’ll like that, but he loves flowers the most.”

Levi gasped. “What about one of those flower gardens?”

You laughed. “Sure.”

“Levi?” You both looked over to Lucy running over. “Levi, I’m sorry to interrupt but you still have work to do.” She gasped at Evan. “He’s so cute.” She crouched down. “Remember me? I’m Lucy.”

Evan stared at Lucy, then whined a little. “Mama?”

You picked him up and hugged him. “Shh Evan, it’s okay. Lucy is a nice lady.”

Evan peaked at her, then whined at Lucy’s smile. “Mama!”

You hugged him. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry Lucy. He must be tired.”

She clenched her jaw. “That’s okay, I’m sure he’ll warm up to me over time.”

You laughed. “Yeah, he probably will. He’s like his dad, cautious of everyone at first.”

Levi smiled and ruffled Evan’s hair. “He is, isn’t he?” He sighed. “Am I really needed that badly?”

She nodded. “I’m afraid so Levi.”

You looked to Levi, then Lucy. “Levi?”

She blushed. “I mean sir, sorry.” She giggled. “Well, shall we get going?”

Levi looked to you. “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, you have work to do.”

Levi looked to Evan clinging to you, then to you and finally Lucy. “You know what? Cancel my plans from now and the rest of the day.”

Her eyes widened; she was pissed off that you’d won this round yet again. “But sir, if you cancel these plans it means more work later on. This is important stuff.”

Levi shook his head. “No, no it’s not because my wife and son are far more important to me. I can do some work at home; I have access to my emails there. I need to priorities what’s more important, which these two right in front of me.”

You blushed. “Levi.”

He got up and gathered up Evan’s things. “Let’s go feed the ducks, right Evan?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Eh!”

“You heard my little man.”

You stood up and sighed. “Alright, if it’s okay. I mean I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

Lucy stomped her foot. “Levi, you have to work. I have the car ready.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your forehead. “Nah, I think I want to be a dad and husband today.” Levi pulled you along. “I’m turning my work phone off Miss Hartford, so I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Levi kissed you. “Come on beautiful, let’s have a fun day as a family.”

You put Evan down, then held his little hand, Levi held the other. “Let’s go Evan!” You swung your son in the air making him squeal with laughter. Lucy stood there and watched, she hated you now more than ever, you were manipulating Levi and ripping him away from her. Lucy had more work to do in order to get rid of you and being with Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi opened his side draw open, then looked at his pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips, then lit it with the nice silver lighter you got him as a gift before you started dating. He blew out smoke, then studied the lighter and hummed, all he could think about was you and how much he loved you. He jumped when he felt arms around his shoulders, then a familiar hand grabbed his cigarette. He moaned and said your name as your hand ran down his chest. “When did you get here? I didn’t see you come in.”

You walked around in a tight dress and sat on his lap. “Naughty husband for not noticing his wife.”

“Forgive me.”

You smirked with your red lips, then looked to the cigarette between your fingers. “Smoking again? I thought you quit?”

He took it from you, then put it out. “Sorry, I was just a little stressed out.”

You tangled your fingers in the back of his hair and leaned closer. “I can get rid of your stress.”

He growled at you. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded, then kissed him. “You know I can always get rid of your stress.”

He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss as his hands began to venture on your body. He frowned when your body started changing, your hair felt different too and your moans. He pulled away as his eyes widened as he locked eyes with Lucy. He shoved her off and flew backwards out of his chair. “What the fuck? Where’s my wife?”

Lucy giggled and crawled closer. “What are you talking about honey? I am your wife.”

Levi shook his head, then sat up in his desk panting. He ruffled his hair. “A dream?” He put his head in his hands. “Why would I think of her and not my wife? I feel terrible.”

Lucy walked in and placed tea on Levi’s desk, “Is everything alright?”

Levi looked up at her and felt sick at the thought of kissing her and touching her, he wasn’t even sure why he even dreamed about it. “Just stressed with a lot of work to do.” He sighed. “Thank you for the tea.” He sipped it and hummed. “My wife taught you how to make tea.”

She nodded. “She did.”

He sighed. “Alright, I need to get back to work, so I’ll see you later. Don’t let anyone disturb me.”

She smiled. “Of course.” She walked out, then sat at her table and sighed. “I worry about him so much.”

You were in a great mood today as Levi was stressed out, you’d seen your parents and dropped Evan over with them for grandparents play day. So, you decided to dress up nice and invite Levi out for a little date at the café. You hurried to his place of work, then bumped into Erwin. “Erwin! Hey!”

He smiled. “Morning Mrs Ackerman, how are you?”

“Great, thought I’d drop by and say hello to the hubby.”

“You two are so in love.”

You giggled. “I hope so, I mean I still get a little funny about my looks.”

He looked down at your and frowned. “Looks?”

You nodded. “Well, I know I’m young and all compared to Levi, but I mean…I’ve had a kid and I know Levi adores Evan, but bodies change after babies and I worry that he’s not interested.”

Erwin chuckled. “Sorry to ask, but has the sex changed since you’ve had Evan?”

You hummed. “No, not at all, he’s still as horny and randy as ever for me.”

“See, you have nothing to worry about. Levi’s never loved anyone ever except you. All Levi ever talks about is you and he has so many pictures of you and he’s always talking about you and how beautiful and sweet you are.”

You smiled. “Yeah…but I am an asshole to him sometimes, because it’s fun to tease him.”

“He makes it too easy.”

You nodded. “Very true.”

He stepped out the lift on his floor. “Have fun, okay?”

You nodded. “Thanks, see you later handsome.” You adjusted your coat and nipped your lip; you couldn’t wait to surprise Levi. He’d been working hard recently and late, so he was getting home really tired. He’d play with Evan for a while, then help him have his bath before bed. Once Evan was in bed, you and him would have dinner together, you’d be romantic with each other, but you always forced Levi to bed and not to fool around because he needs to sleep. He’d pout loads, then grumble, then get into bed and feel you up a little and fall asleep due to pure exhaustion. So, you were making it your mission to visit him whenever you could. You slipped out of the lift to see a shocked Lucy. You waved to her. “Hey Miss Hartford, I’m here to surprise the hubby.”

She ran to Levi’s office door and stopped you. “You can’t!”

You frowned. “Why not?”

“He’s not in, he’d out on business.”

You gasped. “Ooooh, okay.” You smiled and walked to the lift. “Alright, well I will head off then. Sorry for coming.”

She smiled. “It’s okay, I’ll let him know you were here.”

You waved and walked into the lift. “Thank you, bye!”

Levi had thought he heard your soothing voice, so he leaned out his office door and looked around, but he couldn’t see anyone or Lucy. He sighed, then went back to his office. “I swore I heard her.”

You pouted in the lift, because you really wished you could have seen Levi. So, you texted Levi saying you hoped his meeting was going well and you popped around his office to take him on a date. You jumped when Levi called you right away. “Hey hubby, you okay?”

“You came to my office?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I did, Lucy said that you were out on business. Was going to ask you on a date to a café too.”

“Where are you now?”

You looked up at his building. “Just walked out of your office building, why?”

“Well, I’m in my office.”

You frowned. “What?”

“Yeah, I’m in. Tch, I told Lucy for no one to disturb me.” He ruffled his hair. “Might be my fault…hold on I’m coming to you.”

You gasped. “Okay!”

Levi ended the call, then grabbed his coat and walked out his office. “Lucy?”

She jumped and walked from behind her desk. “Yes sir?”

“I’m going out.”

“Oh, of course sir, it is lunch. Do you want company?”

He shook his head. “Going to lunch with the wife.” He stopped and pointed at her. “Little note, I know I asked to not disturb me, but that does not include my wife, got it?”

She blushed. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it was my mistake, but if she comes by again, then please let her into my office.”

“Yes sir.”

He stepped into the lift. “See you later, and have a good lunch.” He bounced in the lift as he got more and more excited to see you. He rushed out the lift and past his co-workers without a word, then he ran outside into the cold and saw you stood there in the coat he’d bought you. Your hair was done nicely too, plus you had very little light makeup on, the less amount of makeup you had on, then more Levi loved it, because to him your natural beauty was the best. He rushed up behind you, then hugged you tightly making you squeak. “God, I fucking love you.”

You giggled. “Hello hubby.”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “Hello.”

You turned around to face him. “So, shall we go to the café?”

He nodded. “Yes, but I’d much prefer eating you.”

You held his hand and giggled. “Dirty perv.”

“Only with you.” He kissed your cheek and temple as you both walked. “So, where’s my little man?”

“With his grandparents. Mum said I should have some time to myself, so I went home, got changed and then made myself look all good and set out to see your handsome face.”

He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “Love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.” You looked up at Levi. “So, you still love me after all this time?”

“Of course.”

You pouted. “Even after a baby.”

He smiled. “You still are self-conscious about that? Tch, come on beautiful, you are perfect just the way you are.”

You pinched his cheek. “You sure you don’t want to trade me in for a better woman?”

“There is no better woman than you.” He hugged you and kissed your face all over making you giggle. “You are so perfect and sexy and I want you always.” He let you go. “Now, let me feed you.” He opened the door of the café. “Don’t you dare say you can’t cause you are fat, because you are perfect.” He pulled out the chair. “Now sit and let me gaze at how beautiful you are.”

You giggled and sat down. “You are going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

He frowned. “Don’t you say that when I’m being naughty?”

You nodded. “Yes, but I’m sure you’ll like it, right?”

He smirked as you winked at him. “You are a dirty wife.”

“Isn’t that why you married me?”

“More blackmail.”

You gasped. “Oh yeah, I had so much dirt on you that I made you marry me.”

He hummed a little laugh. “That’s right.” He looked to the waiter. “Pot of tea and a slice of chocolate cake each please.” He looked back to you. “Now I can gaze at you.”

You took your coat off. “Your son does the same thing. He just stares at me with a smile on his little cute face.”

“That’s because you are so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Flirt.”

“Always with you.” He sighed as he gazed at you for a while. “So, how’s the writing going?”

“Well, really well. I think I might have it finished in a few months, that’s if Evan allows it.” You smiled and thought about your song. “Little killer keeps coming in to see me and talking to me loads, well, his version of talking. He, like you, can’t seem to get enough of me.”

“Can you blame me?”

You smirked. “You and Evan always see me in a different light, I wish I could see me the way you guys do.”

“Can I eat you?”

You blushed as the waiter placed your things down, you smiled and giggled. “Sorry about my husband.”

They bowed. “It’s okay.”

You looked to Levi and shook your head. “Have you no shame?”

He hummed. “Nope, not any more. I used to get flustered with you, but now I’m ready for anything.”

You laughed. “Yeah right, I’ve caught you out so many times.”

He blushed a little. “Tch, no.”

You smirked, then sipped your tea. “Okay, sure.”

He smiled a little. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You worked on your story as Levi was keeping Evan busy so you could work. You heard giggling, then a squeal of laughter and Levi laughing along too. You looked over to the door, then heard talking from both. You smiled, the got up and walked to the door to see Levi and Evan lying on the floor together just talking away. You walked over and crouched down. “What are my two favourite boys talking about?”

Levi looked to you and smiled. “How he wants more siblings and I want more kids.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “We’ve talked about this honey, wait until Evan is older.”

Evan pushed up onto his feet, then he ran over to you. “Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You hugged him, then sat down and put him on your lap so he could play with his toys Levi had gotten out. “As I was saying, I want to wait until this little one is older. I don’t want to sound mean, but you are at work a lot so I have to look after this one when you’re not home, I think it’ll be hard for me to run around after two very young kids.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek loads. “I’m sorry, I do wish I was home more.”

You turned your head and kissed him. “We both do too, I mean, Evan is not a problem and he’s not fussy at all and rarely cries it’s just…I’m sorry, this is not coming out right. What I mean to say is, I love being with Evan, I love being a mum and a wife, but.”

“You miss me and so does Evan.”

You looked to Levi and nodded. “Yes.”

“And you wished for me to be home more.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Wish you were my assistant again.”

Evan got up, then walked around a bit as you watched him. You smiled. “I do miss that job, well, I miss working with you.”

He hugged you tightly. “Best assistant ever.”

You hummed a laugh. “I better be.” You heard Levi’s work phone go off. You let out a sigh, then you got up and picked Evan up. “You should answer that. Come on Evan, let’s read some books together.”

Levi felt a sinking feeling in his gut, then he pulled out his phone. “Levi here.”

Lucy gasped, then sat up on her bed. “Hello sir, I was calling to let you know that you have a few important meetings coming up. All those you sent emails too, letters and calls have said yes.”

Levi stood up. “Great news, thank you for letting me know about this.”

“You’re welcome sir. I was thinking that because of the success, we should maybe get drinks to celebrate with the others.”

He looked over to you sat on the sofa with a book. “I think it’s a good idea, though I’m not one for drinks with people.”

She giggled. “It’s okay, I’m not one for meet ups either, but I think those you work with would really like it if you showed up.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go to this thing. Uhh, I’ve never organised anything like this before.”

“I’ll do it, don’t worry, I’ll organise this all.”

He sighed. “Alright, sure. Thank you, Lucy.”

She blushed at hearing him use her first name; it was a big step in their relationship in her mind. “It’s my pleasure.”

He nodded and looked over at you. “There anything else Lucy?”

She panicked, she wanted to talk to Levi more. “I uhh…”

He frowned and walked away from you and Evan. “Are you okay?”

She nibbled her lip and came up with something. “I’ve had a tough day, my boyfriend left me and called he all sorts of names.”

He walked into his office. “What sort of names?”

“Well he said I was ugly and not worth his time and fat.”

Levi sat on his desk and sighed. “Look Lucy, that asshole doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You are a very beautiful and lovely woman, stunning in fact.”

“Levi?” He looked up to see you in the doorway with Evan on your hip, tears in your eyes a little. “I was just coming to tell you we’re going outside to play.”

He clenched his jaw. “Hang on a moment Lucy.” He put his phone to his chest. “It’s not what it sounds like honey.”

You fixed Evan’s hair. “We’re going to plant some flowers as spring is here. Come see us when you’re done with your meeting, in fact, if your meeting is long and important, then you should go into work.”

“Honey…”

You turned and walked out and went outside with Evan, you sat him down on a blanket, then began planting some seeds. You rubbed some tears away, then cleared your throat. You smiled at Evan. “It’s okay cutie, mummy is fine.”

Evan wiggled his toy in his hand. “Mama.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

Levi ruffled his hair as soon as you left. “Look Lucy, your ex is an asshole, don’t take anything he said to heart. I’ve got to go and spend time with my wife and son, sorry. I’ll see you at work.” He ended the call the hurried outside to see you wiping a tear. “Honey.”

You cleared your throat. “This is too dirty for you, so you can go sit inside or something.”

He knelt down. “I’m sorry, but it wasn’t what it sounded like, I promise. Her boyfriend left her and called her names, bad ones and made her feel like shit, so I was just making her feel better. I thought it was the right thing to do.”

You shrugged. “It’s none of my business.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you so much, I love you more than anything in this world. I’m sorry it sounded so bad to you. If you really want to know, I don’t think she’s beautiful or stunning. The only person who stands out to me in beauty is you.”

You sighed. “Levi, I said it’s none of my business.”

He squeezed you. “Please don’t be mad at me.” He buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Please.”

You thought about it, then you took Levi’s hands and placed them on your boobs. “I’ve told you before, I know you’d never cheat on me ever. I know that you were trying to cheer someone up, but it did sting a little you being so sweet to another person because you’re always horrible to everyone.”

He frowned. “I am?”

You smiled. “Except me and Evan of course.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “It really wasn’t anything bad, I promise.”

You smiled at him and kissed him. “I know, I trust you okay? But I really think you won’t be useful out here because it is messy and you don’t like it.”

He looked to Evan. “But he likes gardening with you.”

You smiled. “He does. Hey, actually you should keep an eye on this little muffin here.”

Levi shifted onto Evan’s blanket, then he lifted his son up and sat him on his lap. “I can handle this trouble maker.”

“Good.” Levi watched you, then leaned down to Evan. “Isn’t your mum so pretty?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Priddy.”

“Yeah, that’s right!”

You looked up at Levi and Evan. “Daddy’s is just saying that to get into my good books.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“I really love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too Levi.”

“I really, really, really love you.”

You took your gardening gloves off, then cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. You smiled, then cupped Evan’s little face and kissed his face all over. “I love you both so very much.” Levi went to speak, but you pointed at him. “No more Levi. I’m okay, I really am.”

“You cried though.”

You smiled and shrugged. “Well, I think that has to do with me personally. You know how bad I think of myself, so that’s nothing to with you. I’ll fix it on my own.”

“No, no, I’ll help.” He bounced Evan. “In fact, we’ll help!”

You giggled. “Perfect.”

You adjusted Levi’s shirt, then you put on a nice blazer to match. “Handsome.”

He smiled. “You are so beautiful.”

You blushed at him. “I’m not wearing makeup, so you can see all my pours.”

He cupped your face and kissed you loads. “You’re so very cute and beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

You walked over and got a hankie, then you folded it up and put it in his breast pocket. “That’s it. Do you need help with your hair?”

He hummed. “Does it look bad or good?”

You smiled. “You always look good.”

“I want something done to it though.”

You held his hand and pulled him along to the bathroom, then you put some hair product on your hand. “Sit.” He sat down, then you ran your fingers through his hair and pulled back his hair on one side and let one side hang in his face. You smiled. “Perfect.” You washed your hands as Levi grabbed you from behind, then he kissed your shoulders. You giggled. “Levi.”

He growled. “I was thinking, how about we have a repeat of last night here in the bathroom.”

You slapped his hands off you. “Watch your hands Mr, you have a work meet up to go to.”

He pouted. “But.”

You turned to face him. “You need to go now.”

He sighed and pulled you along. “You coming? Evan is at his grandparents, sooo?”

You sighed. “Levi.”

“I can’t socialise without you.”

You let him go and went into the walk-in and grabbed a dress, then threw your clothes off and changed into nice underwear and pulled your dress on. “Pain in the butt husband.”

“I love you.”

You did your makeup, then your hair and slipped your shoes on. “Alright, let’s go.”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“We drinking?”

He nodded. “Yes, so it’s a taxi and I’ve already ordered it.”

He put his arm around you. “Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?”

You sighed. “Stop buttering me up. I’ve already agreed to going.”

He opened the car door for you of the taxi. “I know, but I just want to tell you how amazing you are.”

You pouted as he snuggled up against you in the taxi. “Don’t pout.”

You turned your head and kissed him. “I’m not pouting. I’m just teasing you as always.”

He placed his hand on your knee, then slipped it up the inside of your thigh. “I should punish you.”

You slapped his hand. “Stop it.” You opened the taxi door, then you got out the door. “Come on you.”

Levi paid, then slipped out the car and put his arm around you. “You’re so pretty.”

You smiled. “It’s almost like you’re stuck on repeat.”

He kissed your temple. “I just like you to know I love you loads and I think you are pretty.” He opened the door, then walked in and looked around. “I don’t see anyone in here.”

You saw Lucy waiting in a stunning short dress, her hair was long and down and makeup very on point. “I umm…I see Lucy but no one else.”

Levi frowned. “Odd.” He walked over to Lucy. “Evening, where are the others?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure, but it’ll be nice with the two of us.”

“Three.” He smiled to you. “I dragged my wife along.”

You smiled. “Sorry I’m crashing the party, but Levi insisted.” You sat down. “It will be nice to see everyone together.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “I’ll get the drinks.”

“Thank you hun.”

“Lucy, what do you want?”

She blushed. “I umm…I don’t know…ah…”

You placed your hand on Lucy’s, she hated your touch so much and she hated that you were here. “Do you like cocktails?”

“They’re expensive.”

You looked to Levi. “Two cocktails, you know what I like. You like strawberries?”

Levi hummed. “They’re good.”

Lucy gasped. “Yes!”

You turned to Levi. “Strawberry daiquiri it is.”

Levi nodded. “Got it. I’ll be back.”

You waved to him, then looked to Lucy. “I thought we were going to be a bit late, but it’s weird how no one is here yet.”

She gulped and just wanted to slap you, she believed she was prettier than you and wore the nicer dress. She hated how youthful you looked as well, she tried everything to look young, but you seemed to just do a fantastic job and it pissed her off. She hated it even more that you had a baby too and you were still so young looking. You have a nice figure as well, it just pissed her off and she thought you probably used all of Levi’s money to look that way, but she was so wrong. She clenched her jaw, then sighed. “Well, it is weird.”

Levi walked over with the drinks. “Everything okay?”

You nodded and pulled your phone out your bag. “I’m going to call the guys and ask them when they are coming, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Sure.”

You got up and walked outside. “Hey Erwin, you coming tonight?”

“Tonight?”

You frowned. “Yeah, Lucy had said she sent out invites to the get together drinks right now.”

He hummed; he hadn’t been invited. “I’m on my way, sorry I was just finishing up some stuff. I’ll call the others to hurry them up.”

You smiled. “Thanks Erwin, you’re the best.” You ended the call and smiled at Levi. “Erwin’s running a little late, he says sorry, but he’s going to call the others for me.” You pulled a little face. “I should have called them myself, after all one of them might end up marrying my brother.”

Levi groaned. “I don’t want Hange as a sister in law.”

You pinched his cheek. “Don’t be mean, she’s your friend really.”

“If I’m a good boy when it comes to her, will I get a reward?”

You covered Levi’s mouth. “I’m so sorry Lucy, he’s a bit of an idiot sometimes.”

Lucy smiled. “I think he’s perfect.”

You picked up your grasshopper cocktail, then sipped it and let Levi go. “He’s not perfect and I think that’s why I love him, because he’s just Levi.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Thank you and you’re right, perfection doesn’t exist. Though, in my eyes you are.”

You smiled. “You always have to one up me.”

“Yes.”

Lucy smiled. “Well, I think he’s very wonderful and perfect. I’ve never had such a great boss and person in my life.”

You glanced at Levi and smirked, then you looked away. You stood up as Erwin hurried over with Mike, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie and Sasha. Levi took the opportunity to cuddle you and have his drink. You turned to Levi and whispered to Levi. “I think Lucy has a crush on you.”

Levi kissed you. “Does she? Well, maybe I should buy all her drinks then.”

You looked Levi in the eyes. “No sex for a week.”

He gasped. “Tch, oi that’s not fair.”

You put your legs over his leg. “Well, you tease me and I tease you.”

“So…you’re just joking?”

You kissed him and hummed. “Of course, in fact, you are getting lucky all night long tonight.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Can we leave now?”

“Not yet, anyway we have to be social.”

He frowned. “Erwin will handle that, but for now.” He kissed you, then cupped the side of your face and kissed you even more.

Hange giggled. “You two do know others are here right?”

You turned your head to her. “Sorry, he started it.”

Lucy was annoyed, really annoyed at you for taking Levi for yourself. She downed her drink and ignored Connie’s flirting, because she believed she was too good for him. She wanted to hit you, pull your hair or smash her glass over your face. You pissed her off and she thought you were trash, especially that you didn’t stay at home out of the way with your kid. She saw Levi get up to get you a drink, so Lucy took this moment to go to the bar with Levi. She leaned on the bar and pushed her boobs out. “What’s your poison?”

Levi shrugged. “Tea.”

She laughed. “No, I meant alcohol.”

He hummed. “I like whiskey, beer is good, then there are nice cocktails, sake and mead. I mainly have a glass of whiskey though.”

“Is it good?”

“Well, I wouldn’t drink it if it wasn’t.”

She blushed and laughed. “Oh yeah, sorry. What I meant was, do you think I’d like it?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know.” He took his whiskey and your cocktail.

“Could I try?”

Levi looked into his drink, then offered it to her. “If you want.”

She sipped it and hummed. “Not bad.” She stepped closer. “You have great taste.”

Levi looked down at her and heard your words about her having a crush, he couldn’t see it really, but then again, he never knew you liked him for ages even when he had a massive crush on you. It took you kissing him in his office for him to understand you liked him as much as he liked you. As Levi was in his thoughts, Lucy was leaned up and pushing her hand up Levi’s chest. Levi frowned and looked down. “It’s just whiskey.”

She smiled. “You have dressed so well tonight.”

Levi looked over to you, you were forcing a smile as you chatted and laughed with your friends, you were glancing over and clearly saw how Lucy was being a bit too close. Levi looked back and took Lucy’s hand off him. “My wife chose it for me, she always knows what’s best for me. Speaking of, I need to go back to her and kiss and cuddle her loads, it’s my favourite thing to do.” He picked up the glasses, then he walked over to you and kissed you. “Hello.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

He sat down and gave you your drink. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Better now you’re back, I was getting thirsty.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Sorry, I got caught up talking.”

“I know, I saw.”

He clenched his jaw. “Sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

“You told me she had a crush on me.”

You smiled and kissed him, then his cheek loads. “Good for her, but I’m married to you and have you excited for naked times tonight, so I think I’m good with the whole thing.”

He hummed. “Impressive, you’re very confident.”

You sipped your new cocktail. “Well, I’m in great company, I have cocktails and I’m not buying. Finally, I’m getting laid tonight.”

Levi raised his brow. “Oh, really?”

You nodded. “Yes. He’s a real hottie, good-looking, smart, brave, cute, funny and an animal in bed, always has me moaning the house down.”

Levi hummed. “Little jealous.”

You giggled. “You should be.”

He leaned closer making you giggle. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Maybe I should beat him up.”

You smirked. “You couldn’t take him, no chance. My lover would rip you apart.”

Levi kissed you. “Well, how about I show you tonight how much better I am than him.”

You shrugged. “Will take a lot Levi.”

He grabbed your drink. “You’re being too mean.” He sipped you drink. “This is nice.”

You nodded. “Cocktails are really good, mainly because they have the word co.”

Levi covered your mouth with his hand. “Stop.”

You licked his hand making him pull away. “Cock.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You are being very cheeky.”

You laughed. “What? All I said was cock.”

He blushed. “Stop it.”

You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “But I love yours the most.”

“You are driving me insane.”

You downed your drink, then got up. “I am going to get another drink, you want one?”

He pulled you down onto his lap. “Well, I’d love to drink you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “No can do, so drink?”

He stood you up, then he stood up with you. “I’ll go with. Lead the way beautiful.” He walked with you, his hand on your bum. “You know, we should do this more often. The drinks and the flirting.”

You leaned on the bar. “Yeah, this is fun. Oh, we still having that date with Evan at the gardens?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

“Great, you can go back to grabbing my ass now and wanting to screw me.” He growled and nipped your neck, then he looked away and ordered the drinks. You stopped him. “Actually, I will have a pornstar martini and umm, make her dirty.”

The barman smirked at your wink. “Yes mam, you have a fun wife sir.”

Levi hummed. “I do. I’m a lucky man.”

You slipped your hands over Levi’s sides, then you stepped closer so your heat mixed with his. “I’m lucky too to have you.” You kissed him and smiled. “I was thinking that after this drink we go home together and have a little fun.” You kissed along his jawline to his ear. “I have a maid outfit still, remember?”

He growled at you. “The naughty maid?”

You nodded, then took your drink and downed it, you and Levi had great alcohol tolerance. You licked your lips and smiled. “All done.”

Levi downed his whiskey, then grabbed your hand and ran with you to the table to his friends and colleagues. Levi stopped. “We’re off home.”

Mike sniffed the air. “Ah, he’s off to have sex with his wife.”

Everyone cheered, because they were drunk. Erwin smiled. “Get out of here before it goes crazy.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Lucy gripped her glass tightly; she was really pissed off right now. She didn’t want you to go home with Levi, she didn’t even want to think about the two of you together. She eyed Levi feeling you up and wishing it was her, but she was sure Levi was only like this because he was drunk. However, Lucy was wrong, Levi always wanted you and cared for you deeply. Levi had not been with any woman before you and you were the only woman he’d ever been with and want to be with, no one else was good enough for him except for you. Even after all these years, and even when you were old, Levi would still want you.


	3. Chapter 3

You lay partly on your tummy in bed as you lightly slept, you were happy because you’d woken up and checked to see Levi was still in bed with you, no early work for him today. You smiled as you felt him move closer to your body, he was attracted to your heat and scent. You blushed a little when you realised your night shirt had ridden up a little, so your tummy was on show. You hoped that maybe, just maybe Levi might be tempted by you. You knew Levi would be, he often wanted to touch you first thing in the morning and cuddle you close, kiss you and do wonderful things to you. You frowned and hoped that Levi was in the mood, because you were.

Levi woke up and inhaled, he was just fuelled by your scent. He slipped his hand over your side to your tummy, he smiled when he realised that your shirt had moved up in your sleep. He leaned closer and kissed your shoulder loads. He moved his other arm under you and ran little circles with his fingers by your pant line. His other hand kept moving up your tummy, then slipped under your shirt. He smiled when he knew you weren’t wearing a bra, which meant one last thing to take off. He nipped your shoulder, then moved a little closer to you.

You smiled and opened your eyes. “Morning Levi, you seem very happy.”

He pressed himself against you so you could feel his hardened length. “Good morning my beautiful wife. I hope I don’t offend you, but you smell and feel so nice. Could I touch you all morning? Please?”

You smirked as you placed your hand on top of his, then you pushed it under your shirt and to your chest. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

He growled and nipped your shoulder more. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

You turned your head. “I’ll always say yes to you, now give me a kiss.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you so much.”

He bit your shoulder hard making you squeal, then giggle. “You always have to get one up on me, don’t you?” He slid his hand down more and past the band of your underwear. “Well, I know how to win this little love fight we have.” He massaged your chest making you moan. He nipped your ear. “Open your legs beautiful.” You did as he asked allowing him to slide his fingers over your heat. You shuddered and worked with Levi’s hand on your chest, your body heating up at his touch. He nipped your ear. “I love you, I love you so much. You’re so perfect and wonderful.” You bucked your bum against his length. He played with your bud, then hummed as you moved your hips to his movements causing you to rub against him. You reached around with your other hand, then pulled Levi a little closer so he pressed right against your bum.

Levi smiled against the crook of your neck, then began rocking against you. He pushed his fingers lower, then he pushed one finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You hummed and curled up a bit more in bed, it was always a lot of pleasure when he touched you just right. His thumb circled on your bud. You grabbed Levi’s bum as you closed your eyes, you just focused on Levi’s touch and the feel of his bum in your hand. You rocked your hips as much as you could and moaned a little more, but you realised you were making too much noise. You let go of Levi, then covered your mouth up with your hand and moaned into it, you really didn’t want to moan too loud that you woke up Evan. Levi nipped and sucked your shoulder hard, then your neck causing marks to form all over. He loved doing that to you, the little marks looked so good on your skin.

He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat and pressed hard. You whimpered and cried at the strong pleasure, you knew it wouldn’t be long before the coil in you would snap, then you’d feel the wave of pure bliss. Levi pulled his hand from your chest, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. He pressed hard, you moaned into the kiss, then shivered as you felt the pleasure run through you. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then panted as you felt the last bits of bliss run through you, but you weren’t ready for it to be over yet. You reached over to your bedside draw, then you opened it up and grabbed a packet. You rolled onto your tummy, and started opening the packet.

You gasped and squeaked as Levi rolled onto you, his length against your bum. You blushed. “Levi, I know you are ready to go, but at least put this on first because I’m not ready to have another baby.”

Levi growled, then took the packet from you. “Sure beautiful.”

“Besides, we have plenty of them.”

He lifted himself up from you, pulled himself out from his bottoms and slipped the protection on. “You’re right, we can go through plenty this morning.”

You giggled. “You’re right. So, Levi?” You gasped as Levi tugged your under to the side, then pressed into your heat. You hummed. “Fuck.” He moved his legs apart, then he lifted your bum up a bit, he just adored how soft you were. You gripped the pillow hard as Levi grinded hard and deep. “L-Levi.” You pressed your face into the pillow and enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. With each press of his hips, your body was just shot with pleasure. There wasn’t much you could do, you were trapped between Levi and the bed, but it was wonderful because Levi knew exactly what he was doing and loved you so much. Levi just knew how to turn you to mush, he just knew all the buttons to push when it came to you. You just loved this man more than anything, he was your world and the most perfect farther to Evan. The more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted him to keep touching you and moving his hips.

Levi moved his hands under you, he massaged your chest as his other hand moved down your body to your heat. He kissed your shoulder loads and the back of your neck. He smiled against your skin as you bucked against him, it was your indication you wanted more. He lightly touched your bundle of nerves, it instantly made your squeeze around Levi, which caused him to grunt. You felt so good to him, you always did. He moved his head, then began whispering in your ear. You shivered and whined as he kept moving his fingers on your bud, as well as grinding hard and deep within you. You gripped the pillow hard and whined and mewled as the coil tightened, you were close to your second release. Levi made things even worse for your body, the things he was saying to you were just adding to it all. He pressed hard into you causing the coil in you to snap, you pressed your face into the pillow and cried out. You shivered and whined as you felt the hot euphoria Levi gave you run through you.

You turned your head and panted. “I want to see your face, please?”

Levi pulled from you and lay on his side; he was expecting for you to roll onto your back. “Of course.” You rolled over onto your side to face Levi, then you buried your fingers into Levi’s hair and kissed him. You pulled your underwear off, then you threw it across the room. Levi hummed and smiled. “I like it.” You hooked your leg over Levi’s waist, then moved closer. “I love it, this is different.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He put his arm under your leg, then pressed into your heat again and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned at him at the sensation, it was perfect being with Levi like this. You knew Levi loved kissing you and holding you, so this position was perfect. He kissed your neck, then he moved your chest up and closer. He began kissing and nipping your chest as he rocked his hips. He leaned down and bit hard, then caused a mark to form on your skin. He held your bum tightly, then moved your hips with his movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you just panted and moaned with his actions. You held yourself close to Levi, your nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulder to fuel him to keep moving. You gripped his hair more as you felt overwhelmed, your body was still sensitive from the first two times, you needed more, so much more from him, but your body was shaking from and overload of pleasure.

Levi growled, then attacked your neck and bit hard. He kissed up your neck and began talking and whispering in your ear. Your body clenched around him, Levi’s sweet words into your ear was always your weak spot. You never thought much about yourself, so when Levi was telling you how good you were and how you felt, you were just putty in Levi’s hands. You pulled on his hair so he moved away from your neck, then you whimpered and mewled at him. Levi locked eyes with you and smiled, his forehead tapped against yours as you both smiled and moaned together. He whispered how much he loved you, then he kissed you. You gripped his shoulders, then pressed more into the kiss. Your body shivered as Levi gripped your bum more, he was a huge fan of your bum and chest, but right now he couldn’t touch your chest, so he had to go for your soft bum. Levi loved you, he loved every inch of you and wished he didn’t work so he could be at home with you always as well as his son.

He rolled over onto you, so you were on your back and him above you making you gasp. He wrapped both of your legs around his waist. He knelt up, then slid his hands up your body and began playing and massaging your chest. He admired how you looked under him, with your bed shirt ridden up and just above your breasts. He enjoyed how they bounced with every thrust; they were just perfect to him. Levi was always telling you how wonderful you are, because you didn’t think to well of yourself, but he thought you were the world and more. He glanced up to your face, you were arching your back with your cheeks pink and eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were so cute. Levi just had to look at you, smell you or hear you and he wanted you badly. When he saw you in the kitchen with an apron on with your back to him, he wanted to pounce. Whenever he saw you alone, or with Evan, he just had to grab you. You were so beautiful. You were the only woman who he daydreamed about and dreamed about being with physically, even before you were a couple was you. It was always you and only you.

He leaned down, then pushed his hands up your arms and entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. He kissed you and moved a little faster. He pressed his body close, so with every buck his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed and whimpered at him; Levi moaned back at you as he was reaching his limit too. He tapped his forehead against yours causing you to open your eyes, the two of you just gazed at each other. You both could see the look in each other’s eyes, the need, the want and the love. Levi kissed you with as much passion and love as possible, he moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard and his length, you arched your back more and moaned. The coil in you had tightened so much, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You whimpered and whined at him he knew what he needed to do.

Levi moved as hard and fast as he could, he was fighting his need to let go. He slammed his hips into you a little hard, you cried as you felt the snap. You moaned and whined as you felt heat surge through you, your mind went blank as your body shook. Levi pulled from your lips, tapped his head against the pillow, then pressed into you hard and felt his release. He moaned your name, then moved a little and came to a stop and lay against you. Both of you panted and hummed as you enjoyed the pure bliss running through you both. He lightly kissed your face and neck; he just loved the cuddling after and kissing you.

Levi pulled away and kissed you. “Bathroom.”

You giggled. “I know hubby, off you go.” He jumped off, wobbled on his legs, then he ran off to the bathroom. You slipped out of bed, then put on your underwear and walked to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway. “When do you start work?”

He looked over at you in a big shirt with love bites on your neck and shoulder. He growled and walked over, then slipped his hands over your hips and kissed you. “You look so sexy.”

You giggled. “Levi, work.”

He hugged you. “Late start today, so I was thinking.”

You smiled. “Again? You really have a strong appetite for me, don’t you?”

He kissed you. “Always.”

“Mamaaaa!”

You smacked Levi’s bum. “Evan calls me, looks like you will have to accept it was just once this morning.”

He sighed. “Okay, could you bring him in here? I want morning cuddles.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You walked out the bedroom, then went down to Evan’s room. You opened the bedroom door and saw he was sat up in bed with a toy in hand. “Good morning Evan.”

He smiled at you and opened his arms. “Mama!”

You giggled and walked over. “You want to say good morning to daddy?”

He nodded. “Dada.”

You picked him up, then carried him to his changing station and changed him. You picked him up, then carried him down the hall to Levi. You put him down and opened the door. “Go get daddy.”

Evan ran in. “Aaaaaaaaaah!”

Levi laughed and picked Evan up, he just adored seeing his son so happy and first thing in the morning. He sat on the bed and sat with Evan. “How do you look so handsome in the morning kiddo? I can never look that good.”

You walked in, then sat down. “You both look handsome.”

Levi shook his head. “No, Evan looks better.”

You smiled at your son and husband, both of them just looked perfect to you. “I love you both so much.”

Levi smiled. “We love you too.”

Lucy felt like shit, she was sick but she didn’t want to call up sick because she wanted to be with Levi. She was dreading calling him, but she knew that she couldn’t make it into work. She stared at the phone, then called his number. She felt butterflies waiting to hear his voice, with every ring her heart skipped a beat. She was just dying and itching to hear his deep sweet voice, even if his tone and words were rude. She smiled as she heard the ringing stop. She gasped. “Levi?”

You giggled. “Oh, no it’s not Levi. The big idiot left his phone at home today, he was a little distracted this morning. Is everything okay? You sound a little sick.”

Lucy wasn’t happy to hear your voice, but she was too sick to get pissed off at you. “I’m…I’m sick and I can’t come in, I’m about to faint a lot of the time.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear. Have you got anyone with you to look after you?”

Lucy looked around her empty apartment. “N-no.”

“Tell me where you live, I’ll come around with one of my husband’s favourites, rice pudding. I can bring it over for you and some meds.” You laughed. “Sorry, I’m in full mum mode.”

Lucy smiled, she felt the need for a mother figure even though it was you, she could do with the caring mother. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She gave her address. “Oh, what about work?”

You laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle that man. I’ll be over in a bit. See you soon.”

Lucy stared at her phone as the call ended, she let out a long sigh and couldn’t believe that she caved and allowed someone she didn’t like into her home. She kept thinking it all over, so much so that it stressed her out and she passed out due to overheating. A knock on her door woke her up, she shuffled to it and forgot what was going on, she just needed love right now. She opened the door to see you smiling in a nice outfit, Evan holding your hand and a bag on your back. She went white. “You came…”

You giggled. “I did, I hope you don’t mind that I brought Evan.”

She looked down at Evan, he was staring at her. “Not at all, he’s adorable.”

You looked down at Evan. “Be a good boy. Can we come in?”

She stepped to the side. “Come in.”

You let Evan’s hand go. “Be a good boy and let mummy take your shoes off.” You slipped yours off, then you crouched as Evan sat. You slipped his shoes off. “Okay, off you go sweetie.” You stood up and walked into the kitchen. “I’m going to heat up the rice pudding for you, and I’ll make you tea with honey and lemon.”

Lucy sighed, she really didn’t like seeing you here, but she was happy she had someone. She looked down and saw Evan was holding the side of the sofa, his knuckle in his mouth. “Hello Evan, do you want to sit with me?”

Evan walked closer to Lucy, then reached over and held Lucy’s baggy jogging bottoms. “Mmmm.”

She smiled. “Let me help you sit on the sofa.”

Evan saw Lucy go to pick him up, so he turned and ran over to you. “Mama.”

You turned and smiled at him. “Hey sweetie, you okay?”

He hugged your leg. “Mmm.”

You ruffled his hair. “Alright, we’ll go in a bit, I just have to make sure Lucy is okay.” You picked up a tray, then carried it to Lucy. “Hun? Could you get into bed? You need to sleep.”

She smiled and nodded. “Sure.” She was a little confused at why you were being so nice to her, because she’d been rather mean to you. She got into her bed, then blushed when you tucked her in and brushed her hair from her face. “Thank you.”

You moved the tray onto her lap, then handed her some meds. “Have these first sweetheart.” You opened a little pack, then you placed a cool pack on her head. You looked to Evan and saw him wandering around the room, then he picked up a book and ran over. “What have you got there?”

He handed you the book. “Mmm.”

You smiled and took it from him. “Ah, bedtime story huh?” You smiled at Lucy. “Sorry, he likes bedtime stories because it makes me smile. I’m guessing he thinks it’ll make you smile.”

She smiled. “Thank you Evan.”

You gave her a spoon. “Eat up Lucy.”

She let out a sigh as she stared at you, then you picked up Evan and sat him on your lap. She wanted to dislike you, but you were so sweet to her today, like a proper mother. Lucy lacked a good mother in her life, so you being one right now to her was difficult for her. Lucy didn’t like you because you had what she wanted, but she liked you because you cooked for her and took care of her. Even your tea and pudding tasted nice, she hated that you were just so wonderful. She watched you clap your hands with Evan and sing him a little song, he giggled along. You were a good mother, she could see that and that Evan adored you loads, but Lucy was making progress with Evan.

Lucy sighed. “Thank you for looking after me.”

You smiled and put Evan down, then took the tray from Lucy. “My pleasure, you’re part of the family after all and I need to make sure all members are fit and well.” You stood up. “I’ll get this cleaned up and I’ll go to work for you.”

She shook her head. “N-No, I can go.”

“It’s okay, I used to have your job so I can go back for a few days until you’re better. Besides, Levi is rather demanding and will have you running around, I don’t want you passing out sweetheart. I’ve got it under control, okay?” You winked at her. “Just rest, I’ve got this.”

She sighed and felt like this time, just this time she’ll let you win. She was happy though about it, probably because she saw you as a mum, just for a moment. “Okay, have a good day at work.”

You smiled. “You have a nice day resting, okay? I want you to sleep and call if you need anything at all.”

She nodded. “I will.” You carried the tray to the kitchen and began cleaning. Lucy lay back and looked to her bedside table at the downturned picture, she’d done it so you wouldn’t see because it was a picture of Levi. She let out a long sigh and heard you cleaning, then she heard her door open and little feet on the floor running over. She looked to see Evan coming over. She smiled. “Hello.”

Evan stared at her for a bit, then kissed his hand and patted Lucy’s head. “Bye-bye.”

She waved to Evan as he ran out the room. “Bye Evan.”

You snuck into Lucy’s room, then placed a tray of tea and meds for her on the side. You looked over at her and smiled. “You should be resting.”

She blushed. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, did Evan come in?”

She nodded. “Kissed his hand and patted my head and said bye-bye.”

You giggled. “Bless him.”

“Isn’t he two soon?”

You nodded. “In a few months yes.”

“He’s developing so well.”

You smiled. “He is. Anyway, we shall be on our way. Sleep well.”

Levi sat in his office as he tapped his pen away on his desk, he didn’t want to work. Levi was bored, when he was bored his mind wandered. He glanced to his pictures and saw one of you and him, you were so beautiful and smiling away. His mind was then full of you, how you were with him this morning, how you moaned under him. He bit his lip and felt his hunger stir, he wanted to see you so badly, maybe hear your voice. He patted himself, then realised there was no phone on him. He felt like an idiot, he’d forgotten his phone meaning he couldn’t call you and talk to you.

He picked up a picture of you, then stared at your smile and curves. Everything about you was so wonderful, he just wanted to hold you close and kiss you loads. He wished the two of you had more time this morning as well, once was not enough for him. He groaned and put your picture back in place, then typed away at his computer and began working. Levi needed to distract himself, he couldn’t think of you or he’d go running home to you and skipping work. Levi couldn’t afford skipping work, he had a lot of deals coming up and he needed to stay, no matter how much he wanted to see you.

He worked for a while, then frowned when he realised Lucy hadn’t been in yet. Levi had gone in early and Lucy was supposed to come in later, but she’d usually come in now. Levi didn’t mind that he hadn’t seen her, in fact she was a noisy person and her perfume was rather strong, but it was still weird. He got up and walked to his door, he listened to it and heard typing on the computer. He opened his door, then walked around to hear someone walking as well. He peaked around the corner at Lucy’s desk and saw Evan sat in the chair patting the desk.

Levi smiled. “Hello Evan, are you my assistant today?”

Evan smiled. “Hi dada!”

He walked over and knelt next to his son. “You look adorable.” He pulled at his little smart shirt. “Did your mummy dress you up today?”

“Yes.”

“Oh wow, you look so amazing.”

You walked in and smiled at Levi and Evan. “He does, doesn’t he?”

Levi stood up and turned around to you, you were wearing such a nice outfit, it clung to your body. “Wow.”

You smiled. “I’m guessing that means I look good.” You walked over to the desk, then leaned over it meaning Levi saw your boobs. Evan played with your necklace as it hung. You typed away on the computer. “I’m covering for Lucy, she’s really sick. I’ve dropped by her place, fed her and made sure she has meds because she’s all alone. Evan handed her a book and kissed his hand and tapped her head, was very cute.” You looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

He shook his head. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, that was wonderful of you.”

You smiled and went over to your bag and got Levi’s phone out. “You left this at home.”

He took it from you, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you close making you bump into him. He just thought you looked stunning and perfect he couldn’t help but want to kiss you. He leaned closer and kissed you, he nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and hummed. He smiled as he felt you lean into the kiss, then Evan giggle. Levi pulled away and looked over to your son. “You watching mummy and daddy.”

He reached out and squeezed his hands. “Kiss dada.”

Levi let you go, walked over and picked Evan up and kissed his face all over. “You get as many as you want son.”

You sat down, then began working. “Hubby?”

Levi looked to you. “Hmm?”

“You have a lot of work to do.”

He looked down at you. “Back to being my bossy old assistant then?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes. Now work.”

Levi felt something stir in him, he rather liked the bossy you. He looked to Evan. “Mummy has gotten bossy.” He handed Evan over. “I’m joking, I’ll get back to work.”

You smiled and put Evan on his feet and allowed him to run to his toys. “Could you leave your door open? It’s so Evan can come visit you. Oh, I’ll bring you tea after you’ve worked for ten minutes.”

He smiled. “Tch, brat.”

You winked at him. “Love you.”

He walked away. “Love you too!”

Levi was happy, really happy that you were in work again. He loved seeing you behind that desk in those smart clothes that he just wanted to rip off you. Levi had some very fond memories of chasing you around his office, sitting you on his desk, shoving your skirt up and sitting down as he ate you up until you couldn’t take it anymore and needed him to fill you. Levi groaned and flopped onto his desk, now he couldn’t focus because all he could think about was the things you’d done in his office and this morning together. He shook his head, then focused on his work again.

He looked up and smiled as you walked in with a tray of tea. You looked up and frowned at Levi. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, nothing at all.”

You walked over. “Well, you don’t usually look up when I brought you tea when I worked here.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “I know, but today I have been dying to see you loads.”

You put the tea on the table. “Oh, is that so?”

He nodded. “Been thinking about this morning none stop.”

You poured him a cup and handed it over. “I’m not going to lie; I have been thinking about it too.” You smiled. “But we have work to do. Also, I’ve dealt with Lucy’s sickness paperwork. Also, I’ve done all her paperwork, she was a little behind.”

Levi sighed, he knew Lucy was good, but she wasn’t as great as you when it came to being his assistant. You were always on top of things, always one step ahead and always helping him out. You were the reason why he expected so much of Lucy, which made him feel bad now he was listening you talk about the things you’d arranged for him. Lucy wasn’t you, in fact she was far from you and he needed to stop thinking she’d be just like you. You were different, special, unique and wonderful to Levi. Lucy was young in the mind; she didn’t have the experience like you did. Lucy was also a yes man, but you used to tell Levi where to shove it sometimes. He needed to get over this all, in order for Lucy to work well and be happy in her job.

You crouched down and looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

He looked down at you. “Hmm?”

“Something up? You’ve gone quiet and have a distant look.”

He blushed as he looked at you, you were so beautiful to him. He believed he was the luckiest man in the world to have you as his wife, as the mother of his child and the mother of his future children. Levi was thankful that you were here, that you were supporting him through this. “Sorry, was thinking.”

“That’s okay honey.”

He reached out and played with a piece of your hair. “I know I need to work, but can I kiss you?”

You smiled and cupped his face, then you leaned up and kissed him. “I love you, and if something is bothering you know I’m here for you. Talk to me any time, okay?”

He smiled, he just thought you were wonderful. You knew him so well; you just knew there was something on his mind. “I’m worried about Lucy.”

You knelt in front of him, then leaned your arms on his legs. “About her being sick?”

He raised a brow. “What? Oh, no not that.” He sighed and felt the weight in him starting. “I’m worried about her at work, that maybe I’m expecting too much of her. You did a lot for me, you were always one step ahead, always quick to do work, but she’s different.” He frowned as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “What I’m trying to say is, you were amazing, but she is not you. I have to accept that she is nothing like you at all and to stop expecting her to be another you.”

You hummed. “You’re right, she isn’t me, she’s her own person. Everyone works differently, everyone has things they’re good at and not. Everyone has their own style and asking them to be like someone else, is asking them to not be them. Lucy is lovely, she’s good at her job and organised, she just does things a little slower than me, which I think is a good thing because she’ll never get bored because there’s always something to do. Me though? Well, I always got my work done fast because once I was done, I was allowed to come pester my boss because I had a crush on him.” You winked at Levi. “Working hard was my excuse to be close to you, and it worked because I married him.” You patted him lap. “Right, I need to go check on Evan and make sure he hasn’t taken over the world.” You stood up. “You need to work.”

He grabbed your wrist. “Wait, so you used to finish work early, just so you could be with me?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I also wore low tops to show off my boobs to you, because they are great boobs. I also wore tight skirts and dresses to show my legs off, as well as my bum.” You put your foot between Levi’s knees on his seat, he ran his hands up your legs slowly. “Because I knew you might like my bum. Granted I don’t have confidence in my body, but I tired and it seemed to have worked.”

Levi held your leg, then kissed the side of your knee. He glanced up and saw your underwear, it made him smirk at how nice it looked. He just wanted you against his desk so badly. “I love everything you wear.”

You pulled your leg away. “Actually, you like it most when I wear nothing at all.”

He growled. “Very true.”

You walked to the door. “I’ll leave you alone in your office to stew, I have an adorable CEO to check on and feed.”

Levi let out a long sigh, he wanted you to come back, but he also loved seeing you go into full mum mode. He kind of wanted Evan to come in, because he adored his son to death. “Okay.”

You stopped by the door. “You want lunch with us? I can bring it in?”

He smiled and nodded. “Please.”

You smiled back. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” You walked back to your desk, then saw Evan on the floor playing with his toys still. “You are just like your daddy, when you have something you want to do, you do it.”

He looked up at you. “Mama hug.”

You picked him up and hugged him. “You want kisses too?”

“Kiss.”

You kissed his face all over. “Love you so much. Come on, let’s make daddy’s lunch and yours. Sound good?” He clapped his little hands. “Great!” You walked into the little kitchen with Evan balance on your hip, you were used to doing this when he was very little, but he was getting bigger. You sat him on the counter. “Stay right there honey, don’t move. Okay?” He nodded. “Good boy.” You got everything out, then made sandwiches along with a few snacks and juice for you and Levi. You picked up Evan. “Okay sweetie, I need you to lead the way to daddy.” You grabbed the tray of food. “Go, go, go!”

Evan ran with a smile on his face. “Da, da, da, da, da, da!”

You smiled at your son’s excitement; you knew he loved his daddy so much. You felt your heart flutter when you heard Levi was just as in love with his son as you were, the excitement in his voice when he saw him running in saying da. You walked in to see Levi was sat at his desk, son on his lap as he talked to him. You put the food down on the coffee table. “Teaching him to be CEO?”

Levi smiled. “Got to start early.”

“I suppose you do.” You sat down on the floor and sighed. “Alright, lunch is served. Get both your cute booties over here and eat.”

Levi lifted up Evan and carried him over. “We’ve been told by your mummy.”

Evan giggled and clapped his hands. “Priddy mummy.”

Levi smiled. “That’s right Evan! Pretty mummy.” He looked up at you with pride in his chest. “You hear that? You’re mummy now instead of mama.”

You laughed. “I did, well done Evan!”

Evan clapped. “Yaaay!”

Levi sat down with his son on his lap. “Alright son, let’s eat up and give mummy lots of hugs and kisses after, okay?”

“Yes.”

“You heard the little man.”

You giggled. “I did, alright let’s get to work.”

Dean smiled at Evan as he played with his blocks on the conference room table. Dean worked for Levi, along with Hange and the other friends you had. Dean had come back from having time off with Hange. He was happy to be back, but it meant he couldn’t babysit his nephew and he really loved his nephew. Dean thought that your son was the greatest baby boy in the world, that he was the most beautiful too. He couldn’t wait to be a dad himself, but he also wanted to be there always for Evan because he just loved him so much.

You picked up a block from the floor that Evan knocked off, then your handed it back to him. “So, you looking forward to being back?”

Dean nodded. “Yes actually, but I’m going to miss being Evan’s babysitter.”

You ruffled Evan’s hair. “I know, but we’ll manage without you, don’t worry. Just means he has to spend more time with me.”

Evan smiled at you. “Mummy.”

You kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

“Love mummy.”

Dean gasped. “Oh, I get to meet Lucy today. What she like?”

You hummed. “Nice, friendly and sweet. I like her. I took care of her when she was sick, she should be back today.”

Dean laughed. “Oh, that is so like you to take care of someone. You’re such a mum.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Stupid big brother.”

“Idiot sister.”

Evan stopped playing with his blocks, then whimpered and welled up. You looked to him, then picked him up, moved him to your lap and hugged him. “Shh, it’s okay honey. Your uncle is being a mean silly man.”

Evan smiled and giggled. “Silly.”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

He hugged you tightly. “Love mummy.”

You rubbed his back. “Love you too sweetie. I love you so, so much.” You kissed his head and rocked him. “Sorry Dean, he’s not one for play fighting yet. He just hears a bad tone in people’s voices and thinks bad things are happening.”

Dean smiled. “Bless him, I’m guessing you and Levi don’t raise your voices then.”

You shook your head. “Nope, in fact, I don’t think me and Levi ever have shouted at each other.”

“Impressive.”

You bounced Evan a little on your lap. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You blushed a little, you didn’t think it was that impressive, but maybe most couples weren’t like you and Levi. Then again, most men weren’t like Levi. Levi was one of a kind, out of every man you’d ever dated, no one came close to Levi. Levi to you was perfect, he was very focused on his work, you and his son. You were sure, that Levi would never in a million years do anything to hurt you or others, but that didn’t mean you had no worries. Because of past men, your heart still did little palpitations whenever a woman got close to Levi and flirted with him. You knew he’d never, but there was damage from the past. It was hard to explain, but you thought maybe it was your lack of confidence in yourself that might have fuelled it a little.

You leaned down and kissed Evan’s cheek in thought. Even if Levi did cheat and it ended in divorce, you were sure as hell going to get the main custody of your son, but you’d never deny Levi from seeing him. You knew Evan was Levi’s world, Levi was the one that brought up having kids first before you, he was the one that was the most excited about planning to have kids. You wanted kids, you really did, but Levi was on a different level of wanting them. Levi said it was mainly because kids were cute and because he wanted mini versions of you running around, and he also said because you were cute, you and him would make super cute babies. He wasn’t wrong though, you and him made super cute babies. Though, you were sure there was highly likely no chance of you and Levi having a divorce, or him cheating.

While you were busy talking to your brother and playing with Evan, Lucy was busy working with Levi and feeling her heart flutter. She’d only been away from him for four days of being sick, but she was back to square one almost with her reactions to him. She’d also noticed Levi was in a chipper mood, more than he was before, she was hoping because she was better at her job, faster and that she was back. However, Levi was in a good because he was no longer late from work now, he was coming home on time and spending that time with Evan and you. He was able to play with his son before dinner, bath him, then put him to bed. After Even was in bed, he was then able to spend some personal time with you including dinner, a bath together, cuddling, kissing and some more physical things almost every night. Plus, every morning you two would make up, then fool around too, so now his mornings started with making love to you, so he was always in a good mood now.

Lucy smiled and giggled, she was trying her best to control her emotions, but it was hard to around a man like Levi. There was only a small amount of her that felt bad about this, because she could remember the mother you treating her and looking after her when she was sick. You were so kind and caring, but Lucy couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe your kindness might have been suspicious. No one could be that nice and sweet, you had to be doing it because you were two faced. Lucy was wrong in her thinking though; you were just a nice person and one of the reasons why Levi loved you so much and all your friends liked you. You weren’t the type of person to stab someone in the back.

She cleared her throat. “Oh, so umm…A Dean is here and needs a welcome back to work meeting.”

Levi raised a brow. “Tch, Dean’s back huh? That twerp.”

Lucy frowned. “Something wrong? Do you not like him?”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair. “I don’t mean it, he’s my brother in law.” He sighed and walked with Lucy to the lift. “He’s a good guy, great worked but very protective of his little sister.” He smirked a little. “I for one though rather enjoy touching his little sister, so you can understand why we butt heads sometimes. He loves my son, but hates the fact I got his sister pregnant because it meant one thing.”

She gulped and blushed as she thought about having sex with Levi, after all she did see his package last month as he changed. She could just imagine he was good, really good, the kind of man who doted on you, but got rougher as he was filled with passion. She nodded when she realised, she hadn’t said anything yet. “I-I guess so.”

“How are you?” He noticed her blushing more and staring at him with wide eyes. “What I meant was, your boyfriend left you and after a week or so you were then sick. I’m not a sensitive man, nor do I notice much about others, but even I know it’s rather rough.”

She forgot about the fake boyfriend and break up. “Oh, yeah I guess, but I’m okay. I mean, I’m healthy with a great job and an amazing boss.”

Levi hummed. “I’m not amazing, but thank you.” He stepped out the lift and walked down the hall with Lucy at his side. He glanced over at her and noticed what she was wearing, Levi wasn’t one for complimenting people, plus to him she looked okay like normal, but you’d chatted to him before she came back asking him to be a little nicer and sweeter to her. So, he decided to cheer her up, she had a rough time of it, so he thought he’d lift her spirits. “You look lovely today by the way, so don’t let your ex get you down. As I said before, any man would be lucky to be with you. You’re very pretty, and today that umm…that colour looks good. Green is a colour I like.”

Lucy smiled to herself, because Levi was a fan of what she was wearing. She wore green for a reason, because she knew Levi liked it. She felt better about all of this, about flirting with Levi and trying to be with him. By Levi’s words to her, he clearly had a thing for her. So, to her, he was falling for as fast as she was falling for him. She smiled at Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi opened the conference room door, then felt his heart flutter when he saw you bouncing Evan on your lap. He wasn’t expecting you in today, but seeing you made him really happy. “Is Evan holding a meeting?”

Evan looked to Levi, then clapped his little hands. “Daddy.”

“Hey sunshine.”

You pointed to Dean. “Big bro is in. You should talk to him about coming back. I came in to keep him company, he asked me to come in with him. My mum and dad are busy, so I had to bring in my little man with me too.” You tickled Evan making him giggle. “Right sweetie?”

Evan laughed. “Mummyyyy.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “We should go, we have our play dates and lunch to have.” You sat Evan on the table, then packed you bag full of Evan’s toys. “Might go to the park, do you want to go to the park Evan?”

He clapped his hands. “Pwease.”

You smiled. “You want to walk or be carried?”

He lifted his arms up. “Mummy.”

You picked him up and held him on your hip. “Right, well I will see all of you.” You walked over to Lucy. “You look great, nice dress Lucy. I’m glad you’re all better. It was fun having my old job back, but god did I get bored.” You giggled. “Oh, and sorry if things were moved about, I did things differently and umm Evan got his hands on things.”

She clenched her jaw a little, because she didn’t like how you were talking to her. In her twisted mind you were speaking down to her, but in reality, you were being nice and considerate. You also meant the boredom thing as a joking jab at Levi. She gave you a strained smile. “It’s fine.”

You frowned a little at her cold words, because you of all people knew I’m fine didn’t mean what the person said. Plus, her tone was a little off, you just thought maybe it might be because she’s just recovered from the flu. You smiled at her. “Oh, well alright then. Call me if you need help, or I’ve messed things up too much.” You walked up to Levi. “I’m heading out, see you.”

He held your chin, pulled you close and kissed you. “Hmm…miss you already. Call me if you need me at all, I’m always one call away.” He ruffled Evan’s hair, then kissed his little cheek. “Love you both loads.”

Evan reached for Levi, so he bent down and let his son kiss his cheek. “Love daddy.”

You smiled. “We both love you. See you soon.” You looked down at Evan. “Come on kiddo, playtime.”

Levi watched you walk out singing to Evan, smiles on both your faces. Levi felt his heart flutter, he really loved you both with everything he had. He let out a long sigh, then looked to Dean. He loved Dean; he really did because his protectiveness of you was a lot like his own. Levi just liked messing with Dean, because he saw him like a brother. Dean was the same, he messed with Levi because he was like a brother. Both of them drove you up the wall when they went at it. However, you did love how lively it made the house. Levi liked it too, he liked Dean a lot, he liked the play fights.

He sat down and sighed. “Alright Dean, let’s get you updated on what’s happened since you’ve been gone.” He wrote down on his papers. “How was your holiday with shitty glasses?”

Dean smirked. “Fun, we spent a lot of time together and went on a lot of dates.”

“Good.” He went through the papers. “I did her welcome back yesterday, she was in high spirits.” He tapped his pen on his papers. “You two ever getting married?”

Dean blushed. “I’m working on it, okay?”

“Tch, sure.” Levi updated Dean on the deals and changes that’d been made, the new people involved and what he wanted Dean to work on.

Lucy admired Levi as he worked. Dean noticed it, because Dean was always good at observation. He noticed how her touches lingered, how she angled herself towards Levi. She also laughed at him, smiled and made sure she touched him whenever she could. To Dean, she was clearly flirting and Levi was oblivious. If Levi did, he probably thought it was nothing at all, because to him he wasn’t worth the time. She leaned closer to him. “We have a lot of work to do Levi, it might mean you being late home.”

Dean couldn’t let that happen, though he wasn’t keen on Levi having sex with you, he knew you loved Levi and wanted the love and attention from Levi because you loved him so much. He smiled. “You know what? Send me some of that paperwork, I can get it done.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean you need to get home to your wife and son, you need to be there, so late nights aren’t good.”

Levi sighed; he was really thankful to Dean. “Great, thanks Dean.”

“What are brothers for?”

Lucy wasn’t happy, she wanted Levi to be around her a little longer. She’s missed out on four days without him, so she needed her does of Levi. “Levi, you need to do this work, it can’t be given to someone else.”

Levi wrote in his notes. “I know you haven’t met Dean yet, but he is very capable in work, just like Erwin. Thank you, Dean, for taking on the workload, I will give you some.”

Dean smiled because he saw Lucy was a little annoyed. “Also, I think Erwin and Mike could help.”

Levi nodded. “Good thinking, spread the workload out. Alright, let’s get to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

Levi kissed your cheek as he slipped out of bed after wearing you out. He went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, then came back out to find you hadn’t moved. He thought you were so beautiful right now with your hair a mess, no makeup on and sleepy. He felt a little bad for being rough with you this morning, but he had a dream about you and touching you and feeling up so as soon as he woke up, he just had to and you rather enjoyed yourself too. He rolled you onto your back, then slipped on some nice underwear and a shirt. “There, all better. Are you okay sweetheart?”

You smiled and hummed. “Perfect, just wish you didn’t have work and you’d come here and cuddle me.”

He sat on the bed and played with your hair. “I’m sorry, but I’ll try and come home early, okay?”

You sat up and hugged him. “Okay. Miss you.”

He hugged your tightly. “Miss you too.”

You gasped. “Oh, can you wear a waistcoat today? You look sexy in one.”

He kissed you. “Of course.” He got up and pulled on nice trousers, a belt, then a smart shirt. He smiled at you. “You watching me?”

You nodded. “I like watching you strip, but I also like watching you get changed.”

He blushed a little and grabbed his waistcoat. “Thanks.”

You heard running, then your door opened to reveal Evan in his pjs. “Daddy, mummy.”

Levi picked him up. “You want to sleep next to your mummy? She’s going back to bed.”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

Levi kissed Evan’s forehead. “Alright, good boy.” He plopped him on the bed, so Evan crawled over to you and hugged you.

Evan squeezed his fist at Levi. “Daddy hug.”

You gave Evan a squeeze. “Daddy has to go to work.”

Evan welled up. “Daddy hug.”

You hugged him and kissed his little head. “I know sweetie, I want him here too, but daddy needs to work, okay?”

Levi finished putting on his waistcoat, then sat next to you and picked up Evan. He hugged his son tightly. “I love you Evan, I love you so, so much. I need you to look after your mummy today for me, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

“Good boy, when I come home, we’ll cuddle loads and play and we’ll both look after mummy.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Mummy.”

Levi smiled. “Yeah that’s right, mummy.” He kissed Evan’s head. “Make mummy smile today for me, okay?”

“Yes.”

He handed Evan over to you. “Make sure you both sleep as well.”

You hugged Evan. “Sounds like fun, right Evan?”

Evan nodded, then yawned. “Yes.”

You kissed Levi. “Love you and have a good day at work.”

He smiled as he tucked you and Evan into bed, he walked over to the door, then looked to you and Evan starting to sleep and wished he could be there too. “Love you both.”

You smiled and blew Levi a kiss, then you cuddled Evan and fell asleep. You woke up later to see Evan was clinging to your tightly, he was so cute and just like his dad, because Levi would also cling to your tightly in bed. You got up and stretched. “Morning Evan.”

Evan smiled and rubbed his eyes. “Hi mummy.”

“Ready for breakfast?”

He nodded. “Pwease.”

You got out of bed. “Wait there and let me change, then we’ll change you, okay?”

He sat up and nodded. “Yes.”

You changed clothes, then picked Evan up. “Alright, let’s go, go, go!”

Evan giggled as you ran with him to his room, then you changed him and ran with him to the main living area. Levi’s home was all on one floor, so it was nice and safe for Evan and other kids. The kitchen, dinning room and living room were all open and in one big room with slid doors to the garden. You put Evan on his feet, then held his hands as he walked ahead of you. You giggled with him he was just having so much fun. “Mummy, play.”

You let him go. “We can’t sweetie, we need breakfast.”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Yes.” You picked him up and sat him in his chair, then got him some cereal and juice. You sat with him and ate. “You want to play outside today? Maybe plant some things again?”

He nodded and hummed. “Pwease.”

You ruffled his hair. “Alright, we’ll do that.”

“Daddy?”

“Daddy is at work.”

Evan pouted. “Daddy…”

You smiled. “Well, how about we video call him today around lunch?”

He nodded and clapped his hands. “Yaaay!”

You laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Okay, we’ll do that.” You looked up to the front door as someone knocked, you got up and walked over to find a delivery man. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Just need you to sign off on something.”

“Sure.” You signed then handed the pen over. “So, what have you got for me?”

He handed you some flowers with a card. “Here you are.”

You blushed. “Oh wow, thank you.” You walked in and closed the door. You glanced over at Evan. “Daddy’s being romantic.” You put the flowers down, then picked up the card. “To Levi…I love you too.” You put the card down on the table. “Well, that’s made my day.” You sighed and looked over to Evan. “Could be a secret admirer, right?”

Evan pointed at the flowers. “Priddy.”

You sat down with him. “Yeah, they are.” You looked over to your son. “It’s nothing, right?”

“Daddy…umm…love…mummy.”

You smiled and welled up. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” You poked his cheek. “Shall we go play?”

He clapped his hands. “Play.”

You giggled and picked him off this chair, then put him on his feet. “Come on then kiddo.” You walked outside with him, then you got to gardening as Evan played with his toys. You let out a long sigh and thought about the flowers and note, you just kept telling yourself it was a secret admirer and not someone Levi had been with.

Evan walked over to you. “Mummy?”

You looked at him and smiled. “Yes honey?”

“Daddy.”

You looked at your watch. “Oh, that’s right it’s lunch time. Well then, let’s give him a call.” You went into the house, grabbed the tablet and called Levi up. You handed Evan the tablet. “There you go, you have a nice chat with daddy.”

Evan ran with the tablet. “Daddyyyy!”

You laughed as you heard the two of them talk. You cleaned up the place a bit, then turned to Evan as he walked back in. “What’s up kiddo?”

“Daddy.”

“Oh, does he want to talk to me?”

He handed over the tablet. “Yes.”

You took it from him. “Thank you, go clean up and we’ll have lunch.”

“Yes.”

You smiled as he ran off, then you moved the tablet. “Hey handsome.”

He sighed. “God you are beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you. How is work?”

“Terrible.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He sighed and leaned his cheek on his hand. “Because you’re not here with me.”

You laughed. “Flirt. Oh!” You showed him the flowers and the card. “You were sent flowers today.”

Levi frowned. “I was?”

You nodded and held up the card. “Love note too. You running around with another woman?”

“Tch, fuck no!”

You laughed. “I’m joking, I know you would never because you love me.” You smiled at him. “What do you want me to do with the flowers?”

“Burn them.”

You giggled. “I can’t, they’re so beautiful.” You touched them and sighed. “So beautiful.” You pulled away. “Anyway, I have a son to entertain and you have work.”

“Don’t leave me yet.”

You smiled at him and blew him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too…you’re so beautiful, you know that, right?”

You smiled. “I know. Love you too.”

Levi pouted as he looked at a picture of you, he was sad for a while after the chat with you. He felt mad and sad that someone sent perfect flowers to the house, along with a love note. “Sir?” He looked up at Lucy. “Everything okay?”

He let out a long sigh. “No, not really. Someone sent flowers to my house with a note for me, a love note.”

Lucy held back a smile; it was from her. When she saw the flowers, she just had to get them from Levi. She didn’t want to hand them to him, plus she had to make you leave Levi or something. So, she sent them to his house. “Oh.”

“The wife joked.” He leaned his cheek on his hand. “But I can’t help but wonder if she might be a bit upset about it.” He tapped his lip in thought, Lucy watched because she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Levi on his soft lips. Levi had an idea, a great one and he knew it’d make you smile. He got up from his seat and grabbed his things. “I’m heading out for the day. You can go home early if you want.” He hurried to the lift. “I have something very important to do.”

Lucy chased after him. “But sir.”

He stopped and turned to her. “I’m sorry, but I want to be with my wife.”

“You have a lot of work to do though.”

He sighed because he knew she was right, but he couldn’t help himself and want to be with you and Evan. “How much work?”

She smiled. “A lot.”

He ruffled his hair. “Maybe I can do it at home by email.” He thought about you and Evan making him smile. “Yeah, I’ll do it by email. Go home Lucy, in fact go out, meet some people and go on a date or something.”

She was annoyed at first, then she blushed. “Well, I already have someone I like.”

Levi nodded. “Well, good luck with him. You’re beautiful, hard-working, smart and funny. This man is lucky to have you in his life.”

She pouted. “I don’t think he notices me though.”

“Well, get him to notice you then. Flirt as much as you can. With my wife, it was a lot of time together, flirt talks, outfits and lingering touches.”

She nodded and she knew she had to work a lot harder. “What if he’s with someone, but that someone is really bad for him?”

Levi frowned. “The partner abusive or anything?”

Lucy gritted her teeth. “She’s manipulative, pushy and two-faced.”

“Tch, sounds horrible.”

“She’s the worst.”

Levi hummed and thought about you, he’d hate it if he saw you with a man like that. “Well, you can’t force someone to leave someone else. If you’re in a bad relationship, they can’t be forced to leave, but you can help guide them so they wake up to reality and that they need to escape, make sense?”

She nodded and smiled; she knew what she had to do now with Levi. She had to make him see you were worse, that she was right about you and he was blinded by your manipulative ways. She nodded. “Okay, thanks sir.”

He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. “You’ll get through this, I know it.”

She welled up and sniffed, she was good at fake crying, fantastic in fact. Levi fell for it, his eyes widened as he saw the tears and she rubbed her eyes. “I’m s-sorry sir.”

Levi pulled a face, he was a little uncomfortable, but he couldn’t leave her crying. He pulled her close with one arm and hugged her. “Everything will be okay.” She blushed instantly at being close to Levi, being held by him so sweetly. “How about you come with me? I’ll buy you something sweet to cheer you up, always makes my wife and kid smile.”

She nodded and sniffed; she was successful in getting a date. “I’d like that, thank you.”

He walked into the lift. “Come on then.” She grabbed her bag, then hurried into the lift next to him, she couldn’t believe she was going on a date with Levi. They rode the lift down together, then walked out and down the street to a sweet place. “What would you like?”

She looked around, then picked something that looked romantic. “That please.”

He nodded and pointed at it, then he chose something for his son and something really nice for you. “That’s all.”

Lucy got her purse out. “How much?”

Levi opened his wallet allowing Lucy to see the wad of cash he had, she was impressed. He handed the money over. “I’ve got this Lucy, my treat.” He took the bag from the attendant, then handed her the treat. “Enjoy.”

She blushed. “Thank you.” To her, this was the first gift ever he got her, it was amazing.”

He walked with her. “Alright, do you have a lift home?”

She blushed. “No.”

He sighed. “Okay, umm.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll drive you, come on let’s go to my car.”

“Okay.”

He walked ahead of her, then opened the passenger door for her. “Hop in.”

She slid into the car with a smile on her face, now she was in his car and it made her so happy. She was making big steps today; it was like they were an actual couple. She watched Levi as he drove her to her home, she couldn’t believe how handsome Levi was and the waistcoat was a great touch today, it really showed off his figure. She gulped and shifted her legs making her skirt go up, she was hoping that maybe Levi would notice, but he didn’t. She sighed. “Thank you.”

Levi looked over at her. “Hmm?”

“For all of this, it’s really nice of you.”

“You’re welcome.” He pulled up at her apartments. “Get yourself inside, have a nice warm bath and a good meal.”

She nodded and smiled. “I will.” She leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Thank you so much.”

Levi gulped; it didn’t feel right to be kissed by another woman. “It’s nothing, just take care of yourself.”

She got out and waved to Levi. “Bye.”

He nodded. “Bye.” He watched her go into her apartment block, just to make sure she was safe, which Lucy took the wrong way and blushed thinking Levi liked her. He drove away, then went right to the flower shop and bought a massive bunch of red roses for you in a stunning vase. He placed it in the back seat, then went to a toy shop and bought Evan a nice big bear. He drove home with a smile on his face, because he couldn’t wait to see the two people, he loves the most in life. He flew out his car, grabbed all the gifts and ran to the house.

You jumped as the door flew open. “Damn it Levi, you scared the crap out of me.” Your eyes widened when you saw the flowers he had. “Levi…”

He walked over to you and placed the flowers on the side. “They’re for you.”

You walked up to them and touched them. You’d never seen so many roses before. “I…I don’t know what to say. They’re stunning.” He smiled and looked to him. “What’s the occasion?”

He put the other gifts down, then pulled you close by your waist. He kissed you and hummed. “I love you, that’s why.”

You giggled. “Well, aren’t I a lucky woman?” You hugged Levi tightly, but you smelt perfume on him that wasn’t your own. You frowned at it, then pulled away and saw a blonde hair on him. You pulled it from his waistcoat, you knew it wasn’t one of yours. “You hug a blonde today?”

He sighed. “Lucy, she started crying at the end of work today, so I bought her something sweet and drove her home.” He tilted his head and cupped your face. “You’re not mad, are you?”

You shook your head. “You’re a kind hearted softy you are, always looking after others. Why I love you, so proud.”

He grabbed you and growled making you squeal and laugh. “Fucking love you.”

You playfully hit him. “Levi! Not while Evan is up.”

“Speaking of the little terror, where is he?”

“He’s napping on the sofa.” You giggled as Levi attacked your neck with kisses. “Which doesn’t mean you can get all kinky.”

He let you go. “Sorry, I just love you so much.”

You smiled. “Flirt.”

He picked up a bag off the floor. “I bought us a treat.” He pulled out a nice heart shaped cake. “Surprise.”

You giggled at the cake. “So cute.”

He put it on the side, then got out another little cake. “For Evan and the teddy is for him too.”

You grabbed his belt, then pulled him close. You smiled, nuzzled him with your nose, then you kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He hummed and kissed you back. “You’re so wonderful. Did you have a nice day today?”

You nodded. “We had some fun playtime, and I did a lot in the garden.”

“Great.”

You hugged him and hummed. “I missed you today though, because of how loving and passionate you were this morning.”

He squeezed you. “I can repeat that tonight.”

You giggled and looked up at him. “Please.” You gasped at an idea. “Oh, are you off this weekend?”

He nodded. “I am.”

You jumped at him and kicked your legs in the air. He held you close and laughed and you squealed. You kissed his cheek loads, then hummed. “I’m so happy!”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You jumped down and ran over to Evan as he began waking up. “Mummy?”

You smiled. “Hey baby, sorry mummy was loud, but someone came home and made mummy very happy. Go see.”

He slipped off the sofa, rubbed his eyes and saw Levi. “Daddy!” He ran right for Levi. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!”

Levi picked up Evan and spun around with him, then threw him up in the air. “Hello my little man! Oh, I missed you today.” He lowered him down and kissed his little cheek loads. “You are so handsome!”

Evan giggled, then hugged Levi. “Love daddy.”

“Love you too.” He put Evan down. “I have a present for you.” He picked up the bear, then handed it to Evan. “Ta da! A new friend.”

Evan jumped up and down as he squealed and clapped his hands. “Love, love, love.” He hugged the bear. “Than you.”

Levi crouched down. “Thank.”

“Th…an…k you!”

Levi laughed. “That’s it son. I’m very proud.” He bopped Evan’s nose. “I even bought you a little cake for dessert.”

Evan hugged his teddy and smiled. “Love daddy.”

“Love you too.”

You walked to the kitchen and began making dinner. You pulled on an apron, then began humming away as Levi played with Evan for a while. Levi enjoyed being with his son, he just loved him so much and thought the world of him. He loved watching him grow, but dreaded seeing him grow up and leave. Levi had a crap start to life, so he never thought he’d ever be a family man, yet when you came into his life that’s all he could ever think about. He looked over to you with the apron tightly tied around, he loved how you looked and the way your bum was perky too. He left his son to watch a cartoon on tv, then he snuck up to you and just felt his hunger control him. After all these years, he still wanted you badly.

You jumped and gasp as you felt hands on your waist, then you hummed and smiled as they slid around your tummy and a familiar package pressed against your bum. Levi buried his face in the crook of your neck, then just inhaled your scent. He loved you so much, he loved the way you felt, smelt and just were. He squeezed you more and hummed in happiness. You just kept cooking and making dinner, because you liked Levi touching you like this, because he was just your cuddly daddy bear. You frowned and grew concerned when he began nipping your shoulder, because it meant he was getting in the mood and he shouldn’t right now. You were flattered he wanted you, but Evan was awake and having playtime while he watched a cartoon.

You gasped when you felt his hand slip under your shirt, so you slapped his hand. You looked to his and whispered so Evan couldn’t hear. “Oi, keep those hands to yourself Mr.”

He pulled his hand from your tummy, then moved them up your apron to your boobs. “But you are so tempting.”

You smiled. “I don’t care if I am, you have to control yourself.”

“He’s too distracted by the bear and cartoon.”

You grabbed his hands on your boobs, then pulled them off. “No Levi. If you keep this up, I will keep my clothes on all night.”

“Mean.”

You giggled. “I am. So, why does this happen every time I put on an apron.”

He shrugged. “Don’t know, it just looks so good on you.”

You hummed. “Thank you. Hey, I know just the thing to keep you distracted. Evan’s birthday is soon, what you thinking?”

Levi hugged you from behind again and stopped feeling you up. He rested his chin on the top of your head, he liked holding you because you were just soothing to him. He let out a long sigh as he thought about Evan. “Well, he loves flowers, right? Why don’t we take him to that flower place you mentioned?”

You gasped. “Yeah! Oh, that’s if you can get the time off work.”

“I will.” He smiled in thought. “Even book a hotel room and go to the beach another day.”

You turned and faced Levi. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You hugged him tightly. “Oh, that sounds like so much fun!”

“Great, I’ll get it all booked and arranged.”

You walked with Evan, he was holding your hand and Levi’s. You were close to his other present for his birthday, he was just so happy because he had you and Levi with him and he was spoiled this morning. You stopped with him and turned to Evan. “Happy Birthday Evan!”

He pointed to the flowers. “Priddy!”

Levi laughed. “That’s right, pretty flowers all for you.”

He clapped his little hands. “Priddy.”

Levi crouched down and fixed Evan’s little backpack, then pulled out the reins attached to it. “Alright, I’ve got his reins all ready so we won’t lose him.” He stood up and smiled. Evan was a curious little guy, he’d run around and look at different things, so you had to have little reins on him sometimes so he wouldn’t run off. “Alright Evan, lead the way.”

You held Levi’s hand and walked with him as Evan led the way. He was slightly running, then stopping and looking at pretty flowers. Evan stopped at a nice big one, then pointed at it. “Mummy.”

You crouched down. “Oh wow, that’s a really pretty one.”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

Levi sat down on the wall. “Is it pretty like mummy?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You blushed and giggled. “So that’s what he meant.” You looked up at Levi. “Like father like son.”

Evan held your hand and hummed as he watched a bee. “Buzz, buzz.”

“It’s a bee and he’s having fun in the flowers.”

He smiled and hummed as he watched it, then he giggled and pulled your hand. “Go mummy.”

You stood up and held his little hand and walked with him. “Alright, where you taking me?”

“Go.”

You looked to Levi. “Man on a mission here.”

Levi smiled as he watched you and Evan, he just loved you both so much and thought you were both adorable. He was so happy he got the time off work, that he could be here with you and his son on his birthday. Levi had been having a hard time at work, especially with so much work coming up all the time, it seemed like Lucy was always finding something for him to do, but now he was here he was happy. Lucy didn’t seem too happy about Levi not being at work, he just thought it was because it was the first time, she’d be at work without him and it was a scary thing.

Levi snapped out his thoughts, then hurried after you and Evan. While Levi went after you and his son, Lucy was watching him closely. She wished it was her holding Evan’s hand, her who Levi was chasing after and her who got his loving gaze. She hated that she’d be without him for a week, but it was for Evan and his birthday. She liked Evan, he was a cute sweet boy, but she just didn’t like you one bit. She made it her plan to check on Levi every day, to see what he was like outside of work. She knew there was a beach day trip plan, and she couldn’t wait to see what Levi looked like in swim shorts with his son. She backed up, then went to Levi’s parked car and left a present on the car for Evan, then she followed.

Evan stopped walking for a bit, then rubbed his eyes. “Mummy?”

“Do you want picking up?” You smiled as he reached up for you. You picked him up and put him on your hip. “Alright, well you point to where I need to go and we’ll go.”

Evan hummed, then he pointed. “Go.”

You laughed and looked to Levi. “You heard the man.”

Levi put his arm around you, then slid it down to your tempting bum. “He’s a little leader.”

You nodded. “You’re right.” You hummed. “That hand better not be going where I think it’s going.”

Levi squeezed your bum, then leaned down and nipped your ear. “I was thinking we do a few things when we get back to the hotel.”

You looked up at him. “Me too, but Evan is priority at the moment.”

Levi nodded. “Of course.” He took Evan off you, then lifted him up and put him on his shoulders. “I think this is a better sitting place for you kiddo.”

Evan gasped. “Wooow.”

You squeezed Evan’s foot. “It’s high, right?”

He nodded. “Wow.”

You laughed. “Yeah sweetie.”

He patted Levi’s head making Levi smile. Levi bounce up and down making Evan laugh. “You’re super tall Evan.”

Evan hugged Levi’s head. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Priddy.”

Levi walked over to what he was pointing at. “This one?”

“Yes.”

Levi gasped. “Wow, it’s very beautiful Evan.”

He patted Levi’s head. “Eh.” He hummed in frustration as he knew what he wanted to say, but couldn’t get it out. He was at that age where he was beginning to use more words. He hugged Levi’s head more. “Thirsty.”

Levi picked Evan off his shoulders, then put him on his hip and looked at him. “You…did you say thirsty?”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

Levi hugged him. “Such a big boy! I’m so proud.”

You thumbed back to the car. “We should head back for the food bag.”

Levi threw Evan up and down in the air. “Alright kiddo, picnic time with mummy and daddy.” You took the long walk back to the car, then stopped. Levi stared at the present on the car. “What in the?”

You walked past and stared at the gift, you frowned at it. “That’s not mine.”

Levi handed Evan over to you. “I’ll look at it, you both stay back.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You hugged Evan close. “Don’t worry sweetie, daddy’s being a big brave man.”

Levi stepped over to the box, he noticed it was wrapped up with kids wrapping paper. He found a card attacked, then opened it. He read it that it was for Evan, but it wasn’t signed. He opened the present to find a toy inside, it was a nanny cam that Lucy wanted to use to spy on you and Evan. However, her plan wasn’t successful. “Tch, it’s a present for Evan, but I don’t know who from.”

You frowned. “Throw it in the bin then. If we don’t know who it’s from, it could be bad.”

Levi picked up the gift and card. “You’re right.” He stormed over to the bin and threw it in. Lucy was hurt seeing Levi do that, but then again you were the one that told him to do it. She was mad at you, really mad. Levi thought was concerned, very concerned about you and Evan. “We should head back to the hotel.”

You sighed. “But this is Evan’s birthday present.”

Levi thought for a moment, he was concerned about staying but his son was important and he wanted you both to live a life with no concerns. He weighed his options up, then decided yours and his son’s happiness was more important than running off. “Alright. Let’s have a picnic then.” Levi grabbed the picnic things. “Alright, follow me.” You walked with Levi as he led the way into the garden again, then he went off to a public picnic area. He lay down the blanket then set everything up. He was worried, really worried until he saw you running around with Evan and both of you laughing.

Evan stopped and pointed at the lake. “Duckies!”

Levi sat on the blanket, then patted next to him. “Come on Evan, I have juice.”

Evan ran over. “Daddy!” He fell onto the blanket in front of Levi, then he looked up at Levi and began laughing. “Oops.”

Levi moved him closer. “Yes, oops.” He opened a juice box, then handed it to Evan and watched him drink. “There you go son.” He looked over to you as you picked up flowers, he just thought you were so beautiful. He smiled at you and felt his heart flutter. You smiled at him making his heart skip a beat, then butterflies dance in his stomach. To him, you were just perfect and adorable after all this time. He couldn’t believe that even now, you’d get him acting like he did when your first met.

You walked over, then sat next to Levi. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was just thinking that the way I feel about you hasn’t changed one bit. When I looked to you just now, I still had a flutter in my chest and a feeling in my gut. I love you so much.”

You hummed a laugh and shuffled closer to him, then you kissed his cheek. “I love you too.” You placed flowers in his hair. “I’m the same though, the way I feel about you is the same. My heart and stomach go crazy sometimes, especially when you talk, laugh, touch me or anything else. Hell, even your scent it divine.”

Levi slid his hand up the inside of your thigh. “When I was looking at you, I was thinking.”

You smiled. “Oh yeah?”

He leaned close and kissed you. “How about another kid?”

You blushed hard. “Well, I’d love one.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but umm are you sure you don’t want to wait till Evan is three?”

Levi hummed. “Could we give it a few months, then when the baby is born Evan will be over three.”

You hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek loads. “Yes.”

Levi blushed a little, then smiled. “Perfect.” He pulled away and looked at Evan. “Ah, we should focus on our little one, it is his birthday today after all.”

You looked to Evan. “It is, right Evan? It’s your birthday!”

Evan clapped his hands. “Yes.”

You looked in the picnic bag and have Evan his snacks. “Eat up honey.”

He smiled. “Thank you mummy.”

You smiled. “Smart boy.” You got out food for Levi, then handed them to him. “Eat up too.”

Levi ate some of his food, then looked to you as you ate. He smiled, then leaned closer and kissed you. Lucy was pissed, really pissed off about this all. She’d overheard Levi asking for another baby, and you both agreed to it, it was infuriating for her. She thought she was making progress, but you and Levi were getting closer. She had to do better, she knew she had to or she would lose him for good. She needed time to think, to pick what she wanted to do, her plan of attack had to be perfect. She was going to give it a week, the one week you and Levi were away with Evan for his birthday week getaway and then she would come back at full force to win Levi.

You shivered, then looked around. “Odd.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Something wrong?”

You frowned. “I just had this bad feeling.”

“Really?”

You nodded and hugged Levi a little more. “Like someone was watching us and fuelled with something bad, but then again it could be my imagination.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “You always had a good intuition. It might be nothing my sweet.”

You smiled. “I suppose so.”

Evan got up and walked over to you. “Mummy?”

You picked him up and sat him on your lap. “You worried about me too Evan? Well, I’m just fine, okay?” You kissed his little head. “Because I have you and daddy to protect me.” You looked to Levi. “I love you both very much.”

Levi kissed you. “We both love you too.”

Evan smiled. “Love mummy.”


	5. Chapter 5

You smiled up at Evan on Levi’s shoulders, his little hands in Levi’s hair as he talked to Levi about different things. You smiled and carried the beach stuff, Levi wasn’t happy about it, but you were insistent because Evan wanted to ride on Levi’s shoulders. You put the things down, lay out the blanket and put up and umbrella. You put the bag of food and drink under the umbrella, then you sat down and sighed. Levi put Evan on the blanket, then sat and leaned over to you and kissed your cheek. You smiled and kissed him back, then your got out the sun cream. “Alright Evan baby boy, some to mummy and I’ll put more cream on.”

Evan crawled over to you, then sat. “Yes mummy.”

You smiled at him in his little top and shorts. You rubbed the cream in, then placed a little hat on his head and kissed his cheek. “All ready sweetie. Do you want to play in the sand?”

He nodded. “Pwease.”

You handed him his bucket and spade. “Sit just on the edge of the blanket, okay baby?”

He walked over to the edge, then sat. “Yes mummy.”

You handed Levi a bucket. “Could you get him some sea water?”

Levi kissed you. “Sure.” He got up and offered his hand to Evan. “Come on son, let’s go to the water to get a bucket of it, okay?”

Evan stood up and took Levi’s hand. “Yes daddy.”

You smiled as they walked away and talked, then they walked back laughing and smiling. You hugged your legs and just admired your son and husband together, but you weren’t the only one. Lucy was watching Levi be a wonderful dad, along with other people on the beach. Levi dug a hole, then put the bucket in. He smiled at Evan, then helped him make a castle. You just loved them both so much, but watching them together made you a little broody. So, you took your dress off and hat, then rubbed some more cream on you and lay back on the blanket and allowed yourself to tan, but it was mainly so you could grab Levi’s attention. You were hoping he’d see you, get a little riled up and you’d bring up the option to have a little fun tonight after Evan was in bed.

“Oh wow Evan, look how beautiful mummy is.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Mummy priddy.”

You opened your arms out. “Come here sweetie.” You saw Levi move over. “Not you, Evan.”

Evan ran over. “Yaaaay.” He sat next to you, then hugged you tightly.

Levi sat next to you, then pulled his shirt off. Lucy felt like her nose was going to bleed at Levi shirtless, plus it didn’t help that his swim shorts were a little tight. “I want to cuddle with you.”

You smiled and rubbed Evan’s back. “Well, your son wants a cuddle. Right Evan?”

Evan smiled. “Yes.” He crawled over you, then sat in-between you and Levi. “Daddy and mummy.”

Levi moved the umbrella so you were all safe then lay down. “Alright, we’ll both hug you.”

You waited for Evan to be asleep, then you turned to Levi. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

Levi rolled on his side and leaned his head on his hand with his elbow propping him up. “Yeah?”

You lowered your voice. “I was watching you with Evan, and well…I got a bit broody, and I want to try tonight. Only once though, just try once, okay?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “I’d really love to try, just once though.” You nibbled your lip. “Though, we’re not the type to just sleep together once, right?”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “I’d love to start tonight.”

You blushed. “Same.”

Evan sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Mummy?”

You hummed. “What’s up honey?”

“Water.”

You got a bottle of water, then opened it for him. “There.”

He gulped, then wiped his mouth. “Thank you.” He sighed. “Swim pwease?”

You got his little ring out, then took his hand. “Come on then, let’s swim. Levi you coming?”

He got up. “Yes.”

You walked with Evan, then you put his rubber ring on him. You picked him up and carried him into the water. You gasped. “So cold, right?”

Evan giggled. “Cold mummy.”

You lowered him into the water and held the ring. “Yeah, very cold, but nice.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Hold onto the ring tightly sweetie, then I’ll move you about.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You leaned closer and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you.”

“Love mummy.”

Levi swam over, dove under, then popped up in front of Evan. “Boo!”

Evan giggled and patted the ring. “Daddy!”

Levi leaned closer and kissed Evan’s cheek. “Hey son, you like the water?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Levi looked to you. “How about you?”

You smiled. “I’m having a great time.”

He kissed you making Evan giggle. “Perfect.”

You held Evan’s ring, then you spun him around making him giggle. “You want to go for an adventure with mummy and daddy?”

He nodded. “Yes pwease.”

You held tightly, then swam backwards. “Off we go.” You pushed him over to Levi and he caught him. “Wee!”

Evan giggled. “Yaaay!”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek. “You ready to go again?”

“Yaay!”

He threw him over to you. “Gooo!”

You caught him and spun him around. You played with Evan for a while, then you noticed he was getting tired. “You want to nap Evan?”

He nodded and yawned. “Yes mummy.”

You pulled him along. “Levi, hold his ring for me, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You pulled Evan up and out the ring, then kept him on your hip. “Let’s get you dried and changed sweetie.”

Levi walked with you and put the ring down. “I can do all that.”

You smiled. “You sure?”

He nodded and grabbed the bag, then took Evan from you. “You relax, okay? You’re always at home helping him out, time for me to do that. This week away is not just for Evan’s birthday, but for you to have a break.”

You blushed. “Alright, well come back soon.”

He kissed your cheek. “Will do. Now sleep in the shade.”

You smiled. “I will.” You lay a towel down, then lay down on your tummy and slept.

As you slept, Lucy watched you and tried to think of things she could do, something to ruin the mood between you and Levi. She thought the best thing was to get Levi out of the mood, because she heard the two of you were going to try for a kid tonight. So, she turned to one of her male friends with her, one she knew loved to flirt and go after any woman he could. “Haru?”

He looked to Lucy. “Yeah?”

“See that woman on her stomach under the umbrella?”

He eyed you and whistled. “What a woman.”

“Well, she’s married to the man I’m meant to be with. So, could you go over there and do your best at flirting please?”

He grinned. “I can do.” He walked over to you. “Excuse me miss?”

You lifted your head up and leaned up, so now he got a full view of your cleavage. It also gave you a chance to look at the Japanese man in front of you. Haru had dark styled hair, a tall handsome model like body and slightly pale skin, he was rather beautiful. “Yes love?”

“Do you know when the beach closes? I didn’t see any signs.”

You smiled. “That’s alright, I think it closes at for sunbathing and swimming at six.”

He nodded. “Thanks, nice beach though isn’t it?”

You hummed. “It’s perfect.”

He smiled, then let out a sigh. “I umm, have another question.”

You kicked your feet. “Sure.”

“Did it hurt?” You sighed, because you knew this pick-up line well. He crouched down. “You know, when you fell from heaven?”

You shook your head. “No, but I did scrape my knee crawling out of hell.”

He laughed. “That’s a good one.”

You smiled. “Better than your line.”

He smirked and nodded. “I’m terrible, I don’t think there’s a single good pick-up line.”

“You’re right about that, I’ve heard so many that they’re all the same. Think it’s just better to compliment really.”

He smiled. “Yeah, well then you are very beautiful. I’ve seen a lot of people on this beach today, but you to me stood out.”

You hummed. “I’d be flattered if it weren’t for the lack of clothing on.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, sorry about that. Ah, but to me it’s your face that’s the best, you have such a cute face and smile.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Are you free tonight? I’d love to take you out.”

You showed him your left hand. “Sorry love, I’m happily married with a kid.”

His eyes widened. “You’re a mum? Fuck me that’s impressive.”

You burst out laughing. “Oh, bless you, but I don’t agree.”

He reached over and played with your wet hair. “You’re divine.”

“Excuse me?” Haru looked up to Levi with Evan. “Can I help you?”

Haru smiled. “I was just talking to this lovely lady.”

You sat up giving Levi and Haru and nice eyeful of your chest, you reached out and took Evan from Levi. Levi glared at the man. “Well, if you have anything else to ask, you ask me and not my wife.”

Haru stood up and winked at you. “That’s alright, I’m good for now. See you later angel.”

Levi watched Haru walk away, then he looked to you holding and kissing Evan loads. Levi was a little mad, but you looked so sweet with Evan he couldn’t be too mad. He sat down and clenched his jaw. “Tch, you’re too friendly.”

You rocked Evan as he fell asleep. “He wanted to know when the beach closed.”

“Did you answer his question?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Tch, then why the hell did you keep talking to him?”

You frowned. “What’s your problem?”

He let out a long sigh and ruffled his hair. “He was flirting with you and you were letting him.”

You welled up a little at Levi’s harsh tone. You lowered your voice so it was soft and gentle. “Sorry Levi…”

He looked over at you and saw how sad you were. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, I just guess, I’m worried about you. You’re so sweet, kind and gullible that someone bad could just take you away or hurt you. I’m just frustrated I guess that I wasn’t here, because he’s the type of man who would take advantage of you.”

You gave him a sad smile. “Yeah, I guess I am a bit of an idiot.”

“No!” He rubbed his face. “Tch, you’re not. I just…this isn’t coming out right.” He let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry I was mean, too mean. I guess I’m just very protective and jealous man.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry as well.”

“Don’t be…so he said see you later.”

You smiled down at Evan as he slept soundly. “It’s just a saying, I have intention of seeing him again, because I’m here with my husband and son. You know I love you both more than anything in this world.” You gave Levi a little smile. “So, I guess our night of fun isn’t going to happen then.”

Levi frowned. “Where did you get that idea from?”

You shrugged. “I thought you were upset with me so you might not want to.”

He leaned over and kissed you, then growled. “Actually, I was a little jealous of the man getting your attention, your smiles and laughs. So, I think tonight I’m going to make sure I mark you all over. So everyone knows you are mine, a wedding ring isn’t enough.”

You giggled. “I look forward to it.”

He kissed you. “I hope you know I love you with everything in me, okay? I am sorry and I love you so, so much.”

“Love you too.”

You pulled your bra off, then wiggled out of your underwear. You stretched and hummed, then checked the water of the shower. You smiled, then stepped in and let the water run over you. You sighed as you felt better, the salt water from the sea. You looked over to Levi as he walked into the bathroom. “Evan go down alright?”

He nodded. “Out like a light. Think he had a lot of fun today, all thanks to you.”

You smiled. “You helped too.”

He took his clothes off, then stepped in the shower. You swapped places with him allowing him to wash. “I didn’t.”

You hugged him from behind and kissed his back. “You were there with us and you know Evan loves you to death. He was happy and excited because of you.”

He turned around in your arms, then kissed you. “You’re too kind.”

You smiled. “Maybe, but Evan adores you and looks up to you. I know he’s really loving this time together as a family.”

He slipped his hands on your waist, then leaned closer and kissed you. He hummed, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, tugged you against him and dominated you. You sighed, but let out a little moan as you did, making Levi smile. He slipped one hand up your chest, then began massaging your chest. He pulled from your lips, then began kissing your chest and neck. He groaned at you. “You are so beautiful. I love you so much.”

You sighed and hummed as you massaged Levi’s scalp. “I love you too.” You smiled as you felt his hardened length, you reached down and moved your hand up and down on him making him growl and moan. “My handsome and sexy husband.” You parted your legs, then hummed as you allowed his length along your heat. You held his hips, then moved them so he ran up and down your heat. “You’re so perfect.”

He moaned and moved his hips a bit more, he leaned down and began licking and nipping at your chest. You hummed and wiggled in his arms, he always knew how to make you feel good, just kisses and licks on your breasts drove you crazy and his length against your heat. He pulled from you, grabbed your hips, then slammed you against the cool wall. He massaged your chest, then licked and sucked your neck as his fingers moved and played with your bundle of nerves. You wiggled at his touch; your body overwhelmed by the feeling. You gripped and pulled at Levi, you were trying to move from his touch, but also enjoy it. He knelt down and looked up at you. “Can I eat you?”

You blushed hard. “Don’t ask stuff like that.”

He smiled at you and lifted your one leg up and over his shoulder. He kissed along your thigh to your heat. “Why not? Because when I do you are so cute in your reaction.” He licked up your heat making you lean back against the wall, then moan. “See, cute.”

You dug your fingers into his hair. “Levi…”

He smirked, then lapped at your heat. He pressed his lips to your bud, then sucked and allowed his tongue to trace patterns on your bundle of nerves. You rocked your hips to his movements, your body shivering and mind going fuzzy. He pressed his tongue into your heat, then hummed and moaned making you whimper at the vibrations. He moved his other hand to run circles on your bud. Your legs began to shake, you were having trouble standing up and the pleasure was overwhelming. You leaned your head back more, closed your eyes and moaned. You covered your mouth up with your hand, your body shivered more, the coil tightened up. You squeezed a fist full of his hair, then cried out as you felt the pop of pleasure.

Levi licked up everything you had to offer, then he kissed his way up your body. He smiled against your neck, then kissed you. “So cute and perfect. I am so lucky to have you as my wife.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him as passionately as possible. “I can’t believe you’re my husband.”

He lifted your legs up, then moved you up the wall and made you wrap your legs around him. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Hurry up before I run out of here and find someone else.”

He growled at you. “No teasing.”

You smiled. “Can’t help it, you’re fun to mess with.” Levi growled at you, then lined himself up and slammed himself into your heat. You cried out and whimpered, then buried your face in his neck. “Levi…”

He tapped his head against the cool wall, he had to control himself and steady his body, otherwise he’d lose control. He gritted his teeth as you squeezed him over and over, you were making things difficult for him. He heard your whimper and moan his name in his ear, your arms wrap around him and squeeze. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he had to move. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed his hips hard into you. You cried out and clenched your toes tightly, then you bit Levi’s shoulder as he continued his actions and driving you and him crazy. The man was fuelled by you, your scent, your voice. Levi loved and adored you, he’d never been so attracted to someone in his life. Before you, he never really thought about having sex with anyone. However, as soon as he locked eyes onto your body in your tight clothes, all he could ever think about was screwing you, fucking you and making love to you in any way possible.

He gripped your thighs hard, then pulled your legs open more. He pressed in deep so your body shivered, he was slamming against the right spot over and over. You dug your nails into his back and held on for dear life, it was too much pleasure to take. You released Levi’s neck, then your pressed your lips against his ear as your moaned directly into his ear. Levi was charged up by your moans, he moved a little harder. He whispered to you encouraging you to let go, to enjoy what he was doing to you. You wiggled in his hands; your eyes shut tightly as you felt yourself on the cusp. You held Levi tightly you didn’t want to let go, not yet, but Levi was just too good. You cried out as you felt the snap, then a rush of heat fire through you. You leaned your head back and smiled, then panted as you felt like heaven. You hummed and looked down at Levi, the pleasure still pulsing through your veins as you knew that Levi wasn’t done with you yet.

Levi slowed down his movements, then he tapped his forehead against yours. He smiled at you, then leaned closer and lightly kissed you. He hummed, then kissed you again. You smiled at him and tangled your fingers in his hair. You massaged his scalp; it was an apology for tugging on it so hard before. You wanted Levi to know how much you doted on him and loved him, because to you it wasn’t about physical stuff, you truly and deeply loved him with all your heart and soul. You felt the same way about Levi that he thought about you. You’d been with other men before, they were okay, but Levi was something else. You craved him when you first got to know him, all you could think about was being with him, you just loved and adored being with him. The sweetest thing was you were Levi’s first, he was so worried about your first time together, so he learned everything he could about sex to make sure he could make you feel good. You thought he was amazing, because he was so focused on you. He was just so cute and a dream come true.

He ran circles with his thumbs on your thighs, his movements were so gentle and soft. Levi wanted to show you love and affection now, he’d shown you passion and aggression to claim you and remind you that you were his. He was jealous of Haru today flirting with you, getting you smiling, laughing and speaking so sweetly. Levi knew you’d never cheat; it’s just he also knew you were very gullible. You were never aware of how beautiful and sweet you were. You were so appealing to many; you just had a lot of self-doubt. Levi knew Haru was after you today, he could see it. So, he wanted you to know you were his. Now it was all about showing love, because tonight was all about trying for your next kid and expressing love. You kept kissing Levi as he thought about how much love he had for you and his jealously, all you could think about was him and how good he made you feel and how much you were happy that he was spending a holiday with you and Evan, no work.

You kissed Levi’s face all over. “Levi?” He heard your whimper. “Levi.”

He kissed you. “Hold on.” He turned around so his back was to the wall, then he sat down on the floor. “Better?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You adjusted your legs, then began rocking your hips against him. You held his shoulders, then panted and moaned as you moved. Levi held your waist, then bucked up against you. He admired how beautiful you were, how you moved with him and how you were all his. His hands glided up your body, then he brought you closer so he could kiss your chest with as much passion as possible. He nipped hard on your breast, you flinched at him, so he quickly soothed you with loving kisses and licks. He couldn’t help but admire you, he always did admire you all the time. He thought you were perfect no matter what you were doing or wearing. Levi loved watching you no matter what you were doing, even when you were typing away working on your book with your glasses on. He thought you were perfection in every way. He loved every inch of your body too, you were stunning to him and even when you moaned about not being beautiful, he thought you were an angel.

He kissed up your chest to your neck, then dotted your neck with little love bites. Levi wanted everyone and anyone to know that you were his. Levi was a protective and possessive man, because he knew you were a diamond, well he believed you were. His hands ran all over your body as you moved, he loved how soft your skin was. He hummed and moaned as you began moving up and down using his shoulders as support. He loved how your body shuddered with each movement. Levi knew that he wasn’t hitting the right spot perfectly, but he wanted to. So, he grabbed your hips, angled your body and bucked into you hard and fast. You dug your nails into his shoulders, leaned your head back and smiled as you felt nothing but bliss, it was everything you needed and more. Even though you were Levi’s first, he made it his mission to learn everything he could about your body and he always made you feel like you could melt.

He lifted you up, then lay you on the cold floor making you squeaked and shiver. He panted as he looked down at you, his hands either side of your head. “Sorry sweetie, but I need you badly.”

You smiled and squeezed his bum. “Levi.”

He growled at you, then snapped his hips against yours. You arched your back and cried out in pleasure. He leaned down on his forearms and panted, then he smiled at your cute face. “I love you.” He snapped his hips again. “I love you so much.” Levi was close and he knew that you were close too, so he was wanting you to feel nothing but heaven one last time. He pressed his pelvis against yours, then moved as hard and fast as he could. You held his bum tightly and rocked with him as much as you could, but it was so difficult when he was moving so hard and fast perfectly. You panted and looked at Levi, just your simple look tempted him. He captured your lips and kissed you passionately, he tried to show you as much love as possible. His body rubbed perfectly against your bud and his length pressed against the right spot.

You panted and couldn’t hold on any longer. With one last thrust, both you and Levi felt your release. You moaned together, then kissed each other as much as possible. Levi pressed in deep, then lay against you as he panted and hummed. You wrapped your arms around Levi, your body twitching and enjoying the pure bliss Levi had just sent through your body, as well as the warmth in your heat. You ran your hands up and down his back, you wanted him to know you loved and adored him so much. You weren’t even bothered about lying on the shower floor, or how cold it was, all that mattered to you was Levi.

He lifted his head up, then looked down at you and played with your hair. “You are so beautiful.”

You cupped his face. “You’re beautiful too.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing, though I think I’m going to have lots of little love bites on me tomorrow.”

He blushed. “Sorry, but it’s so nice to bite and nip you.”

You giggled. “You’re cute.”

He pulled from you, then pulled you up and onto your feet. “Let’s clean you up.”

You smiled and held his waist. “Then go to bed?”

“You tired?”

You leaned up and kissed along his jawline. “No, I was thinking we repeat what we did in here in the bedroom.” You nibbled his earlobe. “Or we could mix it up a bit, try different positions. We have many you like to choose from.”

Levi growled at you. “Yes please.”

You had Evan on your hip as you were walking down the path by the beach one side and the shops the other. You smiled at your son and sang to him, he kicked his little legs and tried to sing along, but he didn’t know some of the words. Levi was just fondly watching you and Evan, he was loving today because of last night, this morning and the results of your fun activities evident on your neck and chest. You looked good this morning, even more so with Evan in your arms. Just seeing you and Evan together made Levi broody like you were yesterday, but he wasn’t sure you’d agree to yet another night and morning of trying for another. Tonight, he was going to let you sleep, because you looked a tad tired.

“Hello angel.” You stopped and looked at Haru. “You are stunning today, and look at your cute son. I can’t believe he’s yours.”

You blushed. “Thank you, he really is a beautiful boy and just like his daddy.”

“Daddy?”

Levi stepped in front of you and glared at Haru. “Tch, yeah and I’m the dad.”

“Ah.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Sweetheart?”

You adjusted Evan. “Yes?”

“Go take Evan to the zoo, I’ll meet you there.”

You smiled. “Okay, just don’t get blood on your shirt.”

“I won’t.” Haru gulped at those words, he didn’t want to be left with Levi. Levi stepped closer. “Listen here asshole, what are your intentions towards my wife?”

Haru watched you walked away; he adored the way your bum moved in your shorts. “I’m not going to lie to you, I was asked to flirt with her by some chick, but I have to say she is one hot woman. I want her so badly. Must be hard for you not to fuck her all the time.”

Levi slammed his hand against the wall by Haru’s head making him jump. “Tch, listen here you little shit. You are about as appealing as a gnats dick.”

“Wh-what?”

He leaned closer and glared at Haru. “As for my wife. If you come close to her again, I’ll break every fucking bone in your body and rip your bowels out so you can’t shit ever again. That stunning woman is my wife, she is mine and no one else’s. Got it?”

Haru was terrified of Levi, but he rather liked you and didn’t want to give up on you like Lucy on Levi. He thought that maybe he could have you, and Lucy have Levi. It was a win-win situation. However, he was rather terrified of Levi and was pretty sure Levi would do exactly what he promised he’d do. “Y-Yes sir.”

Levi pulled away. “Good, but I don’t think you fully understand, so I’ll make you by leaving you with a little gift.” He slammed his foot hard into Haru’s nuts making him scream, grab his junk and cry. He dropped to the floor, then held his junk, he was sure something might have gotten ruptured. “Tch, let that be a fucking lesson to you, alright? Piss off.” He walked down the path and left Haru alone, then he saw you outside the zoo pointing at the pictures and talking to Evan about them. He grabbed you from behind and growled. “Hello.”

You giggled. “Hello. Roll it back a bit now, I am holding Evan.”

Evan saw Levi. “Daddy!”

Levi smiled. “Hello Evan, you ready to go to the zoo?”

“Yes daddy.”

You bounced him. “You want to sit on daddy’s shoulders?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You handed Evan over. “There we go. Now let’s see all the pretty animals!”

Evan hugged Levi’s head. “Yaaay.”

You smiled and walked with Levi, he paid for the tickets, then he walked around with you and Evan looking at the different animals they had. Evan just loved it all, he couldn’t choose which one he liked the most, which was adorable. He did stop and stare at the penguins for a long time and when Levi went to move, Evan would stop him. Levi lifted him off his shoulders, then put him down so he could stand and watched the penguins move about.

Evan held his hand up to Levi. “Daddy.”

Levi held his hand. “Ready to move on?”

He nodded. “Yes daddy.”

You walked with them. “I bet he’d love the pandas.”

Levi smiled. “I think he will.” He stopped by the pandas. “Look at them Evan, those are pandas.”

Evan clapped his little hands and loved watching the babies, he even giggled when one fell off a platform. He hugged your leg, then continued to watch the pandas. You ruffled his hair and smiled. “I think he likes them.”

Levi chuckled. “I think so too.”

You crouched down and hugged Evan. “Do you like the pandas?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You kissed his cheek. “They are very cute, aren’t they? Do you want to see some other pandas?”

He nodded. “Pwease.” He turned to you and opened his arms. “Hug.”

You picked him up and hugged him close. “Come on sugar.” You reached out for Levi and held his hand. “Just this way.” You came to a stop, then pointed. “Those are red pandas.”

Evan gasped. “Priddy.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you like them sweetie.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your temple. “You know our son very well.”

You smiled. “He likes cute things right now, can’t blame him really.”

Levi hummed. “I have an idea. Shall we head to the gift shop?”

You looked to Evan. “You ready to go honey?”

He rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You walked with Levi. “You tired?”

He cuddled up to you. “Yes mummy.”

You kissed his head loads. “Aww, it’s okay.” He yawned and rested his head against you. You smiled as you looked down at him. “He’s asleep.”

Levi smiled at his son. “He’s adorable, I can’t get over how he’s ours.”

You looked down at Evan. “Neither can I. So, what’s the idea?”

Levi winked at you. “Follow me.” He opened his arms. “Let me carry Evan.”

You handed Evan’s floppy body over. Levi held him close. You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Well, I don’t want to sound rude, but I am stronger than you and I don’t want you to be carrying his heavy little body around. He’s not that heavy, but it’ll ache your arms after a while.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You followed him into the gift shop. “So, what’s this surprise then?”

He walked right up to the cuddly toys, then he spied what he wanted. “There, the red panda.”

You smiled and grabbed it. “Evan will love it.”

“I think he will.”

“I’ll pay.”

You sighed. “Am I allowed to pay for anything?”

He frowned at you. “Yes, but I am a CEO and I might as well. I have a lot of money to spare because we don’t have a fancy car, or home or things in our house.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you have a point. Alright, I’ll let you treat our bundle of joy.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I want to treat you too.”

You hummed. “Well, when we go back after this holiday, you can take me on a nice romantic date while mum and dad have Evan for the night.”

He smiled as he thought about a nice dinner date. “I’d love that.”

You pointed at him. “But that’s it.”

He paid for the toy, then walked with you out and back to the hotel. “No, I can’t agree to that.”

“Why not?”

“I like buying things for you.”

You sighed. “I guess you do.” You looked to where you last saw Haru. “So, what happened with Haru?”

“Who?”

“That guy.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “He won’t be bothering you.”

“Meaning?”

He blushed a little because he knew you’d get mad. “Can that wait? I want to get Evan into bed for his nap, then we can sit with a cup of tea and talk.”

You sighed. “Alright, but this makes me suspicious.”

“Trust me honey.” He stepped into the lift and went up as he bounced with Evan to keep him asleep. “It’s all okay. I love you, you know that, right?”

You walked out with him into the penthouse you were staying in. “How I’m even more suspicious.”

“I’ll be right back.”

You smiled and walked over to the kitchen and made a pot of tea, then you brought it over to the sitting area and relaxed. You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves through the open slide door. You hummed as you felt hands on your shoulders massage you. You moaned a little, then opened your eyes to look at Levi. You sighed. “Don’t think that this is letting you down easy, you better sit down and tell me what’s going on.”

He let go of you, then sat next to you. “Alright, I know when I’m in trouble with my bratty wife.”

You squeezed his face with one hand. “Behave you.”

He pulled his face free, then leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too. Now talk.”

He pulled you close and held you, your head against his chest. “I told him to back off and leave you alone, you’re my wife and no one can have you. I said I’d break his bones and rip his insides out so he couldn’t shit again. He made a promise he’d leave you be, but I said to him that in order to make him fully understand I’d leave him with a gift. So, I kicked him hard in the nuts and told him to piss off. I don’t think he’ll be bothering you again.”

You pulled from Levi’s chest. “Levi…”

“What? He made lewd comments about fucking you, so I got mad.” He stared at you and sighed. “You’re mad, aren’t you?” He titled his head. “No…you’re disappointed. Don’t be, please.”

You threw yourself at him and kissed him roughly. You straddled him, then dug your fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss at the same time taking his breath away. You pulled away and licked your lips. “God you are so fucking sexy.”

He flushed bright red. “So…I’m not in trouble?”

You shook your head. “Hell no, you were amazing to do that for me. I love you so much. Thank you for stepping up to him, telling him to back off.” You frowned. “I think somethings wrong with me.”

“What’s wrong?”

You blushed. “Well, I should be mad about you kicking that man in the nuts but…well…” You gulped. “I find it a turn on.”

His eyes widened. “You do, do you?”

You nodded. “I always loved seeing you at work too, being in control, telling people what to do. A man in control…no you in control is just so…” You ran your hands up his body and bit your lip. “Sexy.”

He stared at you, then growled. “Bedroom, now.”

You gasped and felt your body tingle. You jumped off Levi, then ran to the bedroom. “Yes sir!”

He ran after you. “Sit on the bed.” He kicked the door closed as you felt excitement bubble inside you. “I’m in control now brat.”

You giggled in excitement as he got closer. “Fuck yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

You had Evan sat on your lap as you fed him ice cream by the beach. He wiggled his arms as you moved the little spoon closer, the he hummed and licked his lips as he ate. You giggled and kissed his temple. “That nice?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

“Good.”

“Every time I see you.” You looked up at Haru. “You get more and more beautiful.”

You cuddled Evan close. “Thank you?”

He sighed and sat down. “You are just everything to me.”

You looked around for Levi, you knew he’d wandered off a bit to take a work call. “I umm, look Haru right?” He nodded. “I’m not interested, really not. I love my husband a lot and my son. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I’m flattered about all this, but you have to stop. Please.”

He leaned on the table. “It’s hard to, I mean you are just so…wow.”

You leaned closer and lowered your voice. “Listen, just back off okay? I told you I am not interested, so just stop.”

He smirked at you. “I know you really want this you want us.”

“No! I don’t!” You covered Evan’s ears. “For fuck sake man, I am trying for another baby right now. So, just fuck off already.”

“Your anger is sexy.”

“Tch, oi?” You all looked to Levi. “What did I say?” Haru flew out of his seat and sprinted away. “Tch, who the hall does he think he is?” He sat down and looked to you. “You okay?”

You nodded and began feeding Evan again. “So, how was the call?”

“Okay, nothing to worry about. Was Erwin just checking in, in fact, everything is going really well.” He frowned. “Strange thing is, Lucy is off at the moment.”

You cleaned Evan’s face. “Maybe she’s stalking you.”

Levi raised a brow. “What?”

You smirked. “I’m joking honey, I doubt she’d do that. Anyway, what is the plan for the last day today?”

Levi reached over and tickled Evan’s cheek. “Whatever Evan wants.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads making him giggle. “What do you want to do Evan?”

He pointed to the beach. “Play.”

You smiled. “Well, it’s a good job with have our swim things on.”

Levi got up. “I’ll go to the hotel and grab all the beach things; you and Evan have a little walk.”

You got up and held up Evan to Levi. “Kiss your daddy.”

“Evan kiss your daddy’s cheek.”

Evan reached out, then held Levi’s face and kissed his cheek. “Love daddy.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s right, we love daddy loads, don’t we?”

“Yes.”

Levi kissed Evan’s forehead, then he kissed you. “Love you both, I’ll be back.”

You put Evan on his feet and let him lead the way as you held his hand. “Lead the way sweetie.”

Evan walked ahead, then down the step into the sand. He gasped, then smiled. “Eh!”

You laughed. “The sand nice on your feet?”

“Yes.” He walked a bit, then ran away from you and come to a stop. He bent down then picked up a shell, then held it out to you. “Mummy.”

You crouched down and smiled at it. “It’s lovely. Do you want to keep it?”

He nodded. “Yes pwease.”

You kissed his cheek. “Alright, we’ll keep it. Do you want to find more?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You stood up and walked with him. “Come on honey, let’s have a look then. Lead the way.”

Evan walked ahead, he’d stop and looked at different shells and found some things he wanted. He gathered some shells, then handed the ones he wanted to you. He yawned, then sat down on the sand. “Daddy.”

You ruffled his hair. “He’ll be here in a bit, I promise.” You looked over to the walkway and sighed, you hoped that Levi would come back.

Levi was coming out of the hotel, when he bumped into someone. “Sorry.” He frowned and looked down when he smelt something familiar, a perfume he wasn’t keen on. “Lucy?”

She blushed hard, she didn’t intend to bump into Levi, but she was heating up at seeing him. “S-sir?”

“What are you doing here?”

She panicked a little. “Day out really, I’m exploring the area and I ended up here for today. I’m going north tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Well, have fun.”

“Are you enjoying your holiday? It’s Evan’s birthday, right?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, speaking of I’m going back to him as it’s our last day here.”

She smiled. “Have you enjoyed yourself?”

He smiled. “Yeah…yeah I have.”

“Great.” She cleared her throat. “Would it be okay if I got Evan something for his birthday?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know about that Lucy; he doesn’t know you well. Thank you for the thought though.”

She nodded and gulped. “Alright then. Well, you look great, you look happy.”

Levi smiled. “Yeah, well me and the wife are very in love and cuddly.” He blushed. “We’ve decided to start trying for another kid.”

She went pale. “Oh, well congratulations.”

“Thank you. Well, I should be out of your hair and explore the place by myself, early night too I guess.”

Levi heard Lucy sigh and look really sad. He looked out the door, then back at her. “Are you alone?”

She nodded. “Yeah…it’s okay though…it’s…it’s okay.”

Levi wasn’t happy about this, he knew he might regret it, but he felt bad. “Do you want to maybe spend some time with me, my wife and Evan? It’s our last day here and well, Evan just wants a beach day, so why not?”

She smiled and felt her heart throb, her quick thinking worked. She was playing sad and lonely in order to get a chance to be with Levi. She knew he was softer to people she wasn’t sure why. In reality, it was because you had slowly made Levi a little softer and kinder to others. “Thank you, I guess I could stay for about an hour.”

He nodded. “Alright, just follow me.” Levi walked ahead and Lucy felt like she was on cloud nine, it was like a date to her. Levi saw you with Evan and smiled, just seeing the two of you made his day. He called your name. “I’m here.”

You looked over to him and smiled, then you noticed Lucy and felt your heart hurt a little. “Welcome back. Evan missed you.”

Levi lay the blanket out and put up an umbrella. “Good. I missed you both. I hope you don’t mind, but I ran into Lucy and she said she was all alone.”

You smiled and patted the blanket. “Come join us hun, we have plenty of room for you.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi pulled his shirt off showing off his body you loved, but it also meant he showed off the love bites and little nail marks from you. You blushed at seeing them, but Levi loved wearing them with pride. He sat down and sighed. “Sweetheart? Could you put some sun cream on me please?”

“Sure.” You got some cream out, then you rubbed some into his back. “Anywhere else?”

He hummed. “Face and chest please.”

You shook your head, because you knew he was being pervy. “Alright, turn around.” You stood Evan up. “Hands out sweetie.” He did so you put cream on his hands. “Now put it on daddy’s face.”

Evan giggled and patted Levi’s face. “Da, da, da, da, da.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you Evan.”

You looked up at Lucy as she stood there watching. “You can sit with us.”

She blushed and smiled. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to break the father son moment.” She pulled her dress off making you go pale, she was stunning, really stunning and had a great figure making you feel very aware of your own body and the little marks from when you had Evan. “Thank you for letting me join you.” She put her towel out, then sat down on it. “Nice to not be alone.”

You smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

Levi noticed your look, then looked over to Lucy lying down on the towel. He put two and two together and knew what was going on, you were thinking bad things about yourself. He couldn’t see why you thought Lucy was better, in fact when he looked at Lucy, nothing stirred in him at all. However, when he looked at you, he wanted to rip your clothes off and attack you with love. He lifted Evan up then sat him down and gave him his toys, then he leaned over and took your dress off. You went to protest, but Levi gave you a little smirk. He leaned closer and kissed you. “You’re beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You turned around, then lay on your tummy and played with Evan in the sand. “You having fun sweetie?”

He nodded and patted a plastic shell, then pulled the mould away to reveal a sand shell. “Priddy.”

You kissed his cheek. “It is.”

Lucy moved her body and stuck her chest out more, she was trying to show off to Levi, but he was too focused on your bum. She pouted a little, then leaned up on her arms. She didn’t get it, why did he want you and not her? Lucy felt like she was better, far better than you. She cleared her throat, then smiled at Levi. “So, is it straight to work after this?”

Levi looked to her. “Unfortunately, but I’d rather not talk about work if that’s okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, sorry.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “How’s it going with the whole ex thing?”

She smiled. “Good. I’ve moved on and I feel batter.”

“Great. I’m glad.” He looked over to the bag. “You want any food or drink?”

She smiled. “If you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “Not at all.” He got some food and drink out then handed it over. “All made by my wife, so it’s top of the line food.”

Lucy felt her heart drop, she didn’t want your cooking, she wanted Levi’s. “Oh, thanks.”

Evan rubbed his eyes. “Tired mummy.”

You smiled. “Nap time?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You lay on your side. “Alright, lie down honey and sleep.”

He crawled over to you and lay next to you and held your hand. He yawned and closed his eyes. “Love mummy.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You looked to Levi. “We’re having a nap together.”

Levi smiled. “Alright.” He lay on his back and sighed. “I’ll rest too.”

Lucy looked over at Levi, his eyes closed. She was admiring his beauty, his muscles and what was hidden behind his tight swim shorts. She wanted him badly, but she was also really jealous of you having him and trying for kids again. She let out a long sigh, then put the food she was given on the blanket, she didn’t want your food at all. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew she needed to work harder in order to have him, but it had to wait till after this holiday.

Levi looked over at you and saw your boobs were squished, he thought you were perfect. He smiled a little at you, then closed his eyes. Levi couldn’t wait to take you back to the room, because as soon as Evan was in bed, he was going to get you in bed.

You looked into your wardrobe and felt weird, Evan was at your parent’s house and you and Levi were supposed to be having date night. You weren’t sure what to wear and missed being on holiday, being with Levi and Evan. You were a little lonely, because as soon as you got back, Levi had gone right back to work. You picked out a dress you wore on your first date with Levi ever, then slipped it on. You smiled at yourself, then you took a picture and sent it to Levi asking if it looked good.

Lucy was talking to Levi about deals, then he got up and noticed the time. “I have a meeting, tch damn it. I was so focused on other things.” He shot up and grabbed what he could, then he ran off. “Just stay here Lucy.”

She waved and smiled, then she looked to his desk to see his phone was left unlocked and a text come through. She picked it up, then saw it was a picture of you. She read the caption of you asking how you look in the first ever date dress again and if you should wear it for tonight. Lucy smiled, because you had given her an opportunity to start getting in your way again. So, she texted back saying. ‘No, doesn’t look good, looks tighter than before.’ She smiled to herself at her little victory. She saw another text of you in another dress, but your smile looked pained, she’d done some damage. She texted back. ‘Better, I guess.’ She almost laughed, then she texted you back. ‘No more, haven’t got time for you, busy.’ She deleted the messages, so Levi wouldn’t flip. She put the phone back on the desk, then walked to her own and felt better. She typed away on her computer and found some work to do for Levi, she wanted to make the wound deeper, so making Levi work late and cancel the date would be best.

Levi hurried back and sighed. “Damn meetings, can’t believe I almost missed it.” He ruffled his hair. “Anything happen while I was out?”

She shook her head. “Not really, just more work for you.” She handed over paperwork. “Sorry.”

He looked at it all and groaned. “Late night then. I had plans too.”

“I’m sure you can do them another time.”

He hummed. “Yeah, but I don’t want to.” He sighed and walked to his officer. “But I have no choice, I have a company to run.” He walked into his office. “I’ll be working alone for a bit, so no disturbances please.”

She followed him into his office. “But sir? You had a date tonight with your wife.”

He sat down. “I know…I’ll call her.”

Lucy smiled. “I will, you have a lot of work to do.”

He looked around. “Ah, I should really call her.”

“You have too much work, don’t worry I’ll call her and you get on with what you need to. I’ll send her a gift on your behalf.”

He hummed. “Fine, fine. Just make sure it says I love and adore her.”

“Promise.” She walked out the office, then picked up the phone and called you. “Mrs Ackerman, it’s Lucy.”

You sat on the bed with a dress in your hands. “Hi Lucy, how are you?”

She smiled at your sad tone. “I’m well, thank you for asking. I’m actually calling you to talk to you.”

You hugged yourself. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I’m afraid Levi is unable to come home tonight due to work, so he has to cancel the date. I’m sorry he couldn’t call you, but he is rather busy.”

You looked at your phone and sighed. “I know, he texted me he was busy.”

“I’m sorry, but he wishes to buy you something as an apology. What would you like?”

You pulled the phone from your ear as you welled up. “Nothing, I don’t want anything. Thank you for calling me. Umm, make sure he has some dinner or something. Tell him I’m having an early night and will be in the spare room because when he comes home late, he wakes me up.”

“Of course.” She ended the call, then smiled.

You welled up and wiped your tears away, then you put your dresses in a bin bag, everything that was tight on you was in the bag to be taken to a charity shop. All your good sexy underwear was put in another bag to bin. You put them in the hall, put on baggy clothes to cover yourself up and you walked around. You got some water, then sat on the sofa as you skipped dinner. You felt like shit, absolute shit that you weren’t as good looking as you were before, that you looked like shit in your dresses. You’ve always felt like crap about yourself, but reading those messages from Levi made you feel so much worse. You cleaned up after yourself, then went to bed in the spare room and curled up and cried a little.

While you cried yourself to sleep, Levi worked hard at his office and tried to work through everything he could. He wanted to get home to you, then bring you a nice takeaway dinner and still make a date tonight. He finished everything off, then ran out his office to see Lucy there. “Hey, I’m heading home now. I’ve managed to get everything done.”

She stood up. “I’ll go with you. Oh, I called your wife and she refused a gift.”

Levi sighed. “Right…”

“She also said to let you know she was in the spare room tonight to sleep.”

He groaned. “I’m in trouble, big trouble.”

She slid a little closer to Levi. “Do you need a drink?”

He clenched his jaw. “I should really go home.”

She nodded as the lift went down. “Yes, but you are in no mood to go home to your wife right now, just have one drink and talk to her in the morning.”

He gulped. “I really shouldn’t.”

“My treat.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just the one.”

He sighed. “Alright, alright. One.”

She smiled. “Great, this way then.” She walked with Levi to a bar, then bought him a drink. “Sit, please.”

He sat down. “Thanks, but after this I have to get home. I finished as fast as I could in order to get home to my wife.”

She sipped her drink. “I know, but if she’s mad at you then it’s best to let her cool down. They say that people can’t be mad for too long, it’s too physically exhausting. So, I think maybe a sleep is good for her.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Maybe.” He sipped his drink. “Maybe I’m working too much, I should just be there.”

“Sometimes you just have to give people space.” She drank her drink more and watched Levi drink more. “I’m sure tomorrow she’ll be all over you again. She knows you’re going to be home late, she accepted that. She simply said you’re noisy when you come home, that’s why she’s in the spare room.”

Levi downed his drink. “I guess you’re right. Thank you.” He saw the waiter put down another drink for him and Lucy. “Ah, I said one.”

Lucy sipped her drink. “One more won’t hurt right?”

He sighed. “Okay, but after this I need to go buy some food.”

“We can have food here.”

He shook his head and down his drink. “No.” He wiped his mouth on a tissue. “Thanks for the drink, but I have to go.”

She stood up as he did. “Maybe we could do this again and talk?”

He paused and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Have a good night and get home safe, okay?”

“I will, thank you.”

Levi hurried out the place, then went and bought some burgers, fries and milkshakes for you and him. He felt his heart flutter at coming home to see you, he just loved you so much and thought you were stunning. He hurried into the house and put the food on the side, then he noticed two bags. He frowned and walked over to them and opened them, inside the first was all your nice underwear, then second was full of all your nice clothes. “What the?” He walked into the spare room to see you shift and sigh. He called your name. “Are you awake.”

You sat up. “Yeah…I thought you were going to be gone all night.”

He ruffled his hair. “I got my work done quickly so I could come home to you.” You didn’t reply. “I brought dinner.”

“I…I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, you had dinner?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He walked over and sat next to you. “What’s going on sweetheart? Why are you in here and why are you wearing baggy clothes and what’s with the bags of clothes?”

You welled up and cried. “Because you said I’d gained wait and don’t look good in my clothes, so I’m fat.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I threw the clothes away, I’m no good for you Levi, not at all.”

“I don’t think you’re fat at all, I never said you were.”

You handed him your phone. “But the texts.”

He read them. “I never sent these. I was in a meeting at the time these were sent, I promise.” He got on his phone, then showed you the minutes from the meeting to prove he was in it. “I left my phone in my office…tch, who the fuck used my phone to text this shit?”

You sniffed back tears. “Wait, so?”

“I love you with everything I have, you are not fat at all. You are stunning and beautiful in every way.”

You rubbed your tears. “No, I’m not.”

“You are.” He cupped your face. “You are perfect and beautiful. I love you just the way you are and whoever called you fat needs their eyes ripping out their skull. I love you I love you so much.” He took your phone and looked at the pictures you’d sent. “Wow, you look stunning in all these.” He smiled. “That’s the dress you wore on our first date, shit, you look just as stunning, no…even more.” He lifted his head. “Could you wear it for me? For our date?”

You sniffed. “But.”

“Please, you look so good in it.”

You lowered your head. “Levi…”

He hugged you. “Tch, shit. I guess seeing a text from someone who wasn’t me hurt.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“It wasn’t me; I swear on my mother’s grave, it wasn’t.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, because Levi loved his mother more than anything and you knew that him swearing on her grave meant he was serious. “I believe you.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Because you swore on Kuchel’s grave, it means you’re serious.”

“I am. I would never say those things about you.” He took your hands and pulled you along. “Come on.” He held your hand then grabbed the two bags and walked with you into the bedroom. He sat you down, then he put your things away. “Don’t throw these things out, you look perfect in all of them.”

You smiled and rubbed your tears away. “I don’t, but thank you.”

He got out nice underwear, then the dress you wore on your first date together. “Stand up hot stuff.”

You stood up and sighed. “I’m not.”

“You are.” He took your clothes off until you were naked. He growled at you. “God you are stunning.”

You blushed and tried to turn away from Levi’s gaze. “Stop staring.”

“Can’t help it.” He crouched down. “Come on, need you to step for me.” You did, allowing him to slide your underwear up. “I’d love to leave your bra off and have dinner like this, but I’m sure you’d prefer a bra on.”

You smiled and nodded. “I would.” He put your bra on and adjusted your boobs, then he just cupped them and massaged them. “Levi?” He sighed. “Levi!” He looked up at you. “Mind letting my boobs go?”

He let go. “Sorry, they’re just so squishy and perfect.” He got your dress, then put it on you, he turned you around and zipped you up. He leaned closer, then kissed your shoulder to your neck. “So beautiful.” He let you go and stood in front of you and smiled, the gaze in his eyes was soft. You knew this look, it was the look that made you feel special, it was pure love. “You look…you look lovely.”

You flattened down your dress and hummed. “Really? It’s not tight on me?”

“It is tight and I think that’s why I love it so much, because I get to see your amazing figure.”

You blushed. “Flirt.”

He slipped his hands on your waist. “Always.” He kissed you and hummed. “You are so sexy and adorable that I just want to eat you.”

You smiled and lightly hugged him. “Levi…”

He smirked when he heard your tummy rumble. “You hungry?”

You pressed your face against his chest. “How embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not.” He pulled you along to the dinning area, then sat you down and lit candles for you. He dished up the dinner. “I know it’s not romantic food, but I still want to take you on a date.”

You smiled and giggled as you looked at the food. “You softy.”

He sat down. “I probably should have bought something else, you’re still fragile about how you see yourself.” He leaned on the table and held your hands. “I want you to know, you can eat anything you want. Be happy, okay? Your body is amazing.”

You smiled. “I’ll eat, promise.”

“Good, then after we can cuddle because I know you won’t want me removing your clothes, right?” He sighed. “Even though I really want to all the time…” He looked up at you. “Sorry, I should be more considerate, after all you’re hurting.”

You smiled and licked your lips after eating. “Well, my dress is rather tight and I could do with a little help with it.”

He smiled. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, I mean, I know when I was first in this dress, you were dying to take it off. So, now is your chance.”

He growled at you. “Only if you want it.”

You nodded. “I need love Levi and I know you have a lot to give me, and before you say anything, I believe you, I know that you didn’t send those texts now. I trust and love you.”

“Love you so damn much.” He got up from the table and left the remainder of the food there. He blew the candles out, grabbed your wrist and yanked you onto his shoulder. He slapped your bum making you giggle. “Come on, I have to prove to you all night long how much I love you and your body.”

Levi felt great, better than great because after a few days ago where you got upset about your weight, you and him talked and he made you feel good about yourself. The two of you had spent man moments together kissing, touching and feeling each other. He was happy because you were happy. He was in love, madly in love and he cared about you more than anything in this world. You were always on his mind, but now it was even worse for him. He thought about you naked under him, on him, against him. He wanted you in any way possible, but that caused an issue. He looked down at himself and saw the issue. “Tch, shit.” He moved himself under the table more, just in case Lucy came in. He didn’t want her to see he was rock hard from thinking about you.

“Sir?” He jumped and looked up at Lucy. “I have some papers for you.”

Levi gulped. “Just place it on my desk.”

She walked over and swayed her hips, she was hoping Levi would notice, but he didn’t. Levi’s eyes were locked onto his work, but he kept glancing at pictures of you. She put the work down. “Everything okay sir?”

He nodded, then looked up at her and handed his phone to her. “Could you double check things on my phone, I don’t know if I’m got some correct contact info.”

She took it and typed, but couldn’t unlock it. Levi kept his eyes on her. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what the password is.”

He sighed; he’d really thought it was Lucy that sent the texts. He reached over and took his phone back. “Sorry, I thought you knew. I’ll handle it, don’t worry.”

She bowed. “Okay…is there anything I can do.”

He saw her walking around the table. “No!” He gulped as she jumped. “Ah, no. I don’t need anything at all.”

“Are you okay? You look a little hot.”

“I’m okay, just a little warm.” He took his blazer off. “I have a lot of work to do.”

She sighed. “Alright, well I’m at my desk if you need me.”

He nodded. “Sure. Thank you.” He waited for her to leave, then he sighed and pulled at his trousers. “Tch, god damn it, go down.” He groaned. “She’s not here.”

As Levi sat in his office having trouble, you were almost on his floor. You were blushing slightly, because you had never done anything like this before. You were wearing a long coat tied around your middle, makeup on, hair done and heels too. You shrugged off your shyness, then walked out the lift and smiled at Lucy. “Afternoon Lucy.”

She looked up at you in shock. “Mrs Ackerman, hello.” She eyed you up, she just hated how good you always looked. “Can I get your coat?”

You blushed a little more. “No, no, I’m alright. I’m going to talk to Levi, so I’ll be a while. It’s work stuff.”

She smiled and nodded. “Alright, well if you need anything I’m here.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” She watched you walk to Levi’s door and noticed you were wearing stockings, nice ones, she was suspicious. You opened his office door, then closed it and locked it behind you.

Levi groaned. “Lucy, no.”

You hummed. “Not her.”

He looked up at you, then leaned back in his chair. “Hello beautiful.”

You walked closer. “Hello…so…I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

You nodded and walked over to him, as you did Lucy got on her knees and spied through the keyhole. You stopped in front of him and tugged at the ties of your coat. “Yes, so why don’t you just pull here.”

He held the tie, then pulled on it. “Now what?”

You tapped the buttons. “These next.”

He undid them slowly, his eyes widened as he saw that there was skin under. He pushed the coat open to reveal you were wearing very nice underwear, with garters and belts in dark green which was a colour he loved. “Fuck.”

You smiled. “Not over yet.” You slipped the coat off and allowed it to drop to the floor, then your slowly twirled around for him. “This is your surprise.”

He covered his mouth with his hand. “I umm…I don’t know what to do.”

You nibbled your lip, then looked down at him. “Levi?”

He hummed. “Yeah?”

You knelt down, then pushed your hands up his thighs. “Why are you hard?”

He gulped. “I umm…before you came here, I was thinking about you and the things we’ve been doing in bed together.”

You smiled and leaned up and kissed him. “Mmm, nice to know you’ve been thinking of me. I do hope a certain someone didn’t see.”

He shook his head. “No, she didn’t. It’s all for you, remember that, okay?”

You stood up, leaned closer and moved your hand up and down on his bulge. “Do you want me to help with your…big problem?”

He moaned your name and moved his hips. “W-We shouldn’t, Lucy is at her desk.”

You stood up, took his hands and pulled him along to the sofa. “Come on handsome, I know just the thing that I can do for you.” You pushed him to sit on the sofa, then you knelt on the sofa next to him. “Tell me when to stop.” You kissed his earlobe. “Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Relax.”

He did as you asked, then watched you unbutton his shirt slowly. You smiled at him, then you pulled it out his trousers and opened his shirt wide. You ran your hands over his chest and hummed. He leaned his head back and sighed, he was in heaven. You unbuckled his belt slowly, then unzipped his trousers. Lucy’s eyes widened; she couldn’t wait to see what Levi looked like under. You smiled at Levi, then kissed his chest and neck. You licked his skin, then nipped at his jawline making him shiver in bliss. He moaned your name again, then opened his eyes and watched. You pushed your hand down his body and into his trousers and boxers, Levi and Lucy were waiting in anticipation for different reasons. You pulled his length free making him sigh and Lucy cover her mouth, she couldn’t believe how big and good Levi looked.

You kissed Levi, then moved your hand up and down on him slowly. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and took full control into something more passionate. You pulled from his lips, then kissed down his body. He flinched when he realised where you were going. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then pulled you up. “Tch, oi? Don’t do what you’re thinking of doing.”

You pouted. “Okay, so then what do you want handsome?”

He growled at you. “You know what I want, but we’ll make too much noise.”

You straddled him and sat on his thighs, then you kept moving your hand up and down on him. “Well, today in this moment is all about you.”

He moaned as your thumb swiped over the tip. He looked at you, his eyes were glazed over with desire and love. “I’ll make you feel good tonight, I promise.”

You smiled. “I know.” You nibbled your lip. “You know, you can touch me.”

Levi grabbed your waist right away, then he slid his hands up your body as he moved his hips to your touch. He leaned closer and licked your chest, he cupped your boobs in the green lace bra, then he massaged. Levi loved your boobs, he did adore your thighs and bum, but your boobs just won him over a little more. He pressed his face into your cleavage and moaned your name. You dug your fingers in his hair, then massaged his scalp as he panted and twitched. You could feel he wasn’t going to last any longer. When it came to sex, Levi tried to last as long as possible so you could feel good over and over. However, when it came to stuff like this, he didn’t last a very long time because he usually wanted it fast so he could clean up and then attack you.

You smiled as he let you go, then gripped the sofa tightly. “Fuck.” He moaned your name. “Shit.”

You leaned closer, then licked up his ear. “Let go. Come on handsome.”

He inhaled, then moaned as he did. He grabbed your waist tightly, then sighed as the last of his blissful release washed over him. He panted and sighed, then he looked down at himself. “Tch, shit I made a mess.”

You smiled. “I got it, don’t worry.” You kissed his cheek, then hurried over to his locked draw in the desk to find his cleaning things and condoms. You grabbed the wet wipes, then cleaned your hand first. You walked over to him as he panted. “You know, you look really sexy like that.”

He hummed. “I’d look even better if I had you on me.”

You knelt in front of him on the floor, then began cleaning him up. “You told me we’d be too noisy.”

“We would, you know what I’m like. Once is not enough.”

You smiled and tucked him away, then you zipped him up and did his belt. “It never is.” You sat on his lap sideways on. “So, you like your surprise?”

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “I did and it was a shocking surprise too. You look amazing and I was a little surprised at what you just did for me, but it was great, but you know what I’m like.”

You giggled and kissed him. “You can owe me later.”

“Oh, I will worship every inch of you later…” He looked your body over. “So…you wearing this tonight?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He hummed as his hands ran over your body. “I look forward to it.”

You bopped his nose. “Good.” You kissed him, then deepened the kiss. “Anyway sugar. I have to pick up our son from his play date with his uncle.”

He lifted you up and put you on your feet. “I’ll pick him up.”

You walked over to your coat and grabbed it. “But.”

“I want to.” He got up and went to his closet and found an old dress of yours. He handed it over to you. “Wear this beautiful.”

You slipped it on. “Why do you have a spare dress of mine and no spare clothes for yourself?”

He sighed. “Because, I like the smell of your clothes and I don’t spill things on myself. It happened once before you say and it was Lucy’s fault.”

You hummed and nodded. “Yeah, alright sweetheart.” You walked over to him and kissed him. “I’m off then.”

He picked you up making you laugh and drop your coat. “Levi.”

He sat on his office chair, then hugged you. “Stay right there, you’re not going anywhere, understand?” He hugged you. “We’ll go together to get Evan, okay?”

You sighed. “Yeah, okay.” You hugged him and placed your head in the crook of his neck. “So, you want cuddles?”

“I do.”

“While you work? Are you sure you can focus?”

He nodded. “I can.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

Lucy pulled from the door as she felt a heat inside her. She wanted Levi badly, he was so handsome, perfect and sexy. She couldn’t believe his length and how good he looked as he experienced pleasure, then his face when he let go, it was euphoric. She was jealous of you for being with him like that. She was also jealous that you were now sat on his lap and holding him while his shirt was still open, she wanted to be doing that, she deserved it. When Levi said I love you so much, she pretended it was for her, because she knew it was. She believed Levi was thinking of her, that’s why he tried to hide that he was hard when she visited earlier. All of this, this show, it was for her and she wanted him even more. Levi and you were completely unaware of Lucy’s mind twisting everything the wrong way. The two of you were just full of love and happiness in each other’s arms, that you didn’t know that on the other side of the door was a sick woman crazy for Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked backwards and forwards with clothes in your arms, then you placed them in a suitcase. Evan was sat on your bed playing with his red panda toy. You smiled at him, then ruffled his hair. “What you thinking sweetie?”

He hummed and looked at the suitcase. “Daddy…go bye-bye?”

You nodded. “Daddy has a business trip to go on, but he doesn’t want to.”

“Umm…”

You smiled. “What I mean is sweetie, daddy wants to stay here with us, but he has to go away for work.”

His chin wobbled, then his rubbed his eyes. “No daddy.”

You hugged him. “I know sweetheart, I’m going to miss him too.” You kissed his cheek loads. “But we’ll be together, okay? You can sleep next to me the whoooole time.” You tickled him making him giggle. “How does that sound?”

“Fun mummy.”

You kissed his forehead. “Good. We’ll have lots and lots of fun together playing games, singing and sleeping.”

He clapped his hands. “Yaaay!”

Levi walked in and smiled. “What’s going on in here? You two been plotting things while I’ve been at work?”

You smiled at Levi. “We were packing your bag for your trip.”

He hummed and walked over. “Well, you forgot two things.”

You titled your head. “What’s that?”

“You and Evan.”

You laughed. “You can’t pack us.”

“I can try.”

He walked to the bed, then picked Evan up and sat him in his small suitcase. “You can fit, right Evan?”

Evan giggled. “Yes daddy.”

You shook your head. “You can’t take him.”

Evan held up his toy to Levi, she he took it and kissed Evan’s head. “Thank you son, and I can try.” He sighed. “I hate these trips and being away from you both.”

“You’ll be okay. You can call us whenever you want, video call us too.”

He picked Evan up, then sat down on the bed with Evan on his lap. “I will, promise. You’ll be sick of me.” He smiled at Evan. “You going to look after mummy for me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“You going to keep her company at night?”

He giggled. “Hug mummy.”

“Yes, lots of hugs and kisses too.”

“Kiss, kiss.”

You giggled. “I’m looking forward to those kisses.”

Evan reached out to you. “Kiss mummy.”

You took Evan from Levi, then smiled as he kissed your cheek loads. “Oh I feel so loved.” You kissed his chubby cheek loads. “I think that you should shower your daddy with love, after all he is leaving tomorrow morning.” You moved Evan off your lap, then you got up and carried on packing. “How long are you gone for again?”

Levi lay on his side on the bed and played with Evan’s toy making Evan giggle. “Tomorrow all day, then I should be back the day after in the evening if I can, if not will be the day after in the morning.2

You smiled. “Don’t rush home for us, your safety is important.”

He sighed. “I know, but I don’t like being away from you both.”

“That doesn’t mean you should race home.” You went into the bathroom and got his travel kit, then you put it in the case and zipped it up. “Please, don’t do anything dangerous, okay?”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll come back in the morning then.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” You moved the suitcase off the bed and put it by the door, then you lay on the bed and sighed. “Going to miss you.” You turned your head and looked at him. “A lot.”

He reached over and played with your hair. “Same.”

Evan flopped on his side and hugged his toy, then he closed his eyes. You smiled at him. “Think it’s family nap time.”

Levi took your hand and held it between your heads and above Evan. “I love family nap time.”

You giggled. “Me too.”

Levi gazed at you, then blushed a little. “What?”

You smiled. “Nothing.”

“No, really what is it?”

You hummed a laugh. “I just love you that’s all, and sometimes I can’t believe I am married to you. So, I guess I find myself just staring at you.”

He smiled. “I’m the same. I’m just so damn lucky to have you that I stare at your beautiful face and count my blessings.” He sighed and squeezed your hand. “I just want to marry you all over again.” He smiled and laughed a little. “I’ve never been so happy. I can’t wait for us to have more kids.”

You smiled and giggled. “Nor can I.” You closed your eyes. “Nap time.”

Levi sighed. “Nap time.”

All three of you slept until the morning, Levi got up, kissed you and Evan goodbye and went on his way. You had a call with him at lunch which cheered Evan right up, then you and Evan played loads. You put Evan to bed, then lay on your bed and watched the tv in there as you waited for your night call. You looked at your phone, pouted, then put it down. You waited for Levi. You lightly fell asleep, the you jumped when your phone rang. You grabbed it as you saw Levi’s name, you were so excited at seeing his name.

You put your phone to your ear. “Levi?” You frowned when he didn’t reply. “Levi?” You went to speak again, but you held your breath when you heard a girl giggle.

“Have another drink Levi.”

You gulped when you heard his voice. “I don’t know, I’ve already had two and we should be going to bed.”

“Bed huh?”

“Yes, come on let’s go. Don’t make me drag you.”

She giggled. “Alright, alright I’m coming.” She hummed. “Today was a good day, right?”

“Very good, a great job actually. Thank you for everything.”

“Always a pleasure. I aim to please you Levi.” You heard them come to a stop. “You all ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I am. Quicker we can get it done, the quicker we can get back to this hotel.”

“You’re right.”

You heard a bit of movement, then Levi’s voice. “Bed, now.”

You clenched your chest, then ended the call. You didn’t want to hear anymore of the conversation. You lay in bed, then sighed as you stared at Levi’s side of the bed. You just hoped and prayed it was a misunderstanding. You closed your eyes, then drifted off as you replayed Levi’s voice in your head telling you that he loved you.

Evan stood at the coffee table in the living room colouring in as you watching with the tv on in the background. You hadn’t spoken much to Levi; you’d let Evan do all the talking. You did talk to him now and then, you told him how much you loved him and hoped that it got through to him, that he wasn’t off with another woman. You weren’t sure what to do, you trusted him with everything you got, but the dark voice in your head just kept breaking away at your happiness and hope.

Evan perked up and gasped, then he ran to the front door. “Daddyyyy!”

Levi smiled and picked up his son. “Hello Evan.” He kissed his cheek loads. “I missed you. Did you take care of your mummy for me?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.” He watched you walk over. “Here she is now, the most beautiful woman ever.”

You grabbed his case. “Welcome back. I’ll do your washing.”

“Don’t I get a kiss and a cuddle?”

You smiled at him. “Love your son first, okay? He really missed you loads. Once he’s happy, I’m all yours.”

He smiled. “Promise?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You walked into the cleaning room and began unpacking his case. You hummed to yourself, then came to a stop when you found a single pair of women’s underwear in his case. You lifted it up, checked it and knew for sure it wasn’t yours. You felt a sting in your heart, because the phone call was running in your mind and you were sure Levi didn’t pack any condoms either. “No…”

Levi hugged you from behind, then buried his face in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “Mmm…I missed you.”

You welled up. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s are these?”

He looked over your shoulder, then he loosened his grip on you. “I…I don’t know.” He frowned. “Tch, how the fuck are they in my case?” You burst out crying making Levi jump. “Hey. Hey, hey, hey sweetheart. What’s the matter?”

You dropped the underwear and wiped your tears, then your backed away from Levi. “First you call me and flirty talk with a woman about going to bed, then you come home with women’s underwear. I trust you Levi, I do, but this is hard.”

You held up his hands. “Woah, woah, woah, wait…what call?”

“You called me the night you got to the hotel, you talked about being done drinking and dragging a girl to her room and telling her bed now.”

You closed his eyes when he realised. “Lucy.”

“What?”

“I was talking to Lucy and telling her to go to bed, I have a lot of work to do and she always seems to want to have drinks and touches me a lot.” He held your hands and said your name. “I promise you I did not sleep with anyone or cheat on you. I don’t know why you were called, in fact, I didn’t even have my phone on me.” He frowned. “Actually, I couldn’t find it…” He picked up the underwear and looked at it. “These are new. Tch, what the fuck is going on?”

“Let me look.”

He watched you take the underwear, then sniff them. “Tch, that’s disgusting honey.”

You hummed. “They’re new, they have that new smell to them.” You held them up to his face. “Smell.”

“Tch, oi brat I’m not.”

“Smell!”

He jumped. “Okay.” He sniffed. “You’re right, they’re brand new. Wait, so this makes no sense. Why do I have new underwear in my case, and why on the night my phone went missing you were called?”

You were pissed. “Think someone was playing a prank on you with the underwear, but with the phone call it could have been a butt dial.” You smiled and rubbed your tears. “You’ve butt dialled me before.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I have.” He hummed a laugh. “Guess even my butt wants you.” He sighed and threw the underwear in the bin, then cupped your face. “I’m sorry this all happened, I don’t know what’s going on. I understand if you’re mad, I can leave the house, sleep in the spare room or you can live with your brother for a bit. I’d understand, just…” He welled up and cried. “Don’t divorce me, I can’t lose you. I love you so much and if you left me for good, I don’t know what I’d do. Evan’s my life, so just let me see him if you choose the break option.” He stepped back from you. “I understand, but I really want you to know I swear I didn’t cheat, I could never. You are the only woman I’ve had sex with and love, no one else.” You threw yourself at Levi and held him tightly causing him to stumble back, then wrap his arms round you. “What are you doing?”

You squeezed him. “I love you and I’ll never leave you.” You pressed your face against his chest and cried. “I trust you and believe you when you say you didn’t do a thing, because I know you would never dream of it. I know I am your first in everything and your last.” You looked up at him. “Plus, none of your clothes smell like a woman and you have no love bites. Anyway, I don’t need to check because I know you didn’t, I know. I guess I was just scared for a moment. You know how cruel my mind is to me.”

He nodded. “I do.”

You smiled. “I love you and I won’t say I forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. You didn’t do anything. You went on a business trip and came right home to me and your son. I love you and I know you love me to death. So, don’t say sorry for this because you didn’t do anything wrong.”

He smiled as the tears flowed, then he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I still feel bad though that someone played a prank and hurt your feelings. Tch, I’m fucking pissed off, but I should focus on you and Evan.” He smiled at you. “I love you so much and I don’t deserve you.” He sniffed and sighed. “I haven’t cried like this for a long time.”

You giggled. “Evan’s birth, our wedding, when I said yes to marriage and the first time I said I love you.”

He blushed. “Tch, I’m not that bad, am I?”

You shook your head. “No, but I know that when you cry, you are being honest with me because you rarely cry. So, you crying and saying you didn’t cheat or have an affair, well I believe you with all my heart and soul.” You laughed and pointed at him. “I won’t divorce you. I will murder you if I find out you have had an affair.”

He nodded and laughed. “Seems fair.”

You smiled. “I wouldn’t really, I’d probably murder the woman…or man.”

He frowned. “You have an interesting mind.”

You nodded. “I do and you love it.”

He leaned close. “With everything I have.” He stopped himself. “Can I kiss you?”

You smiled. “Please do.”

He leaned down and kissed you, both of you sighed and hummed at the much needed love and contact. He pulled you against him, one hand on your lower back and the other tangled in your hair. “I love you so much.”

“I know Levi, I know.”

“I’m going to keep telling you though, because I never want you to forget how I feel. You’re my world.”

“You’re mine too.”

He cleared his throat and rubbed his tears away and sniffed. “So, sofa or spare room for me?”

You smiled and held his hands. “Our bed.”

He raised his brows and his eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really, I want you in our bed with me. Please.”

“But.”

“I need you to hold me tonight, all night long. Wife’s orders.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “I don’t deserve you, but I count my blessing and I know I am the luckiest man in the world to have you.” He cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s love our son together and then have some lunch. I’ll make the lunch.”

You smiled and walked him walk to the door. You hurried towards him, then hugged him from behind. “I missed you Levi, really missed you.” He looked down and shivered as your hands wandered on his body. “Will you show me love tonight? All the love you have in your body for me?”

He turned around, then pressed you against the wall and kissed your roughly. “All night long, I swear.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He let you go and kissed your cheek. “Alright, lunch and our son. We’ve left him to his own devices for too long.”

You nodded. “Yeah, you go to him, I have to finish your washing.”

He kissed you. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I really love you.”

You playfully kicked Levi. “I know! Now go Levi, okay?”

He smiled. “So beautiful.”

“Out!”

He ran out the room. “Sorry, sorry.”

You smiled, then carried on putting his things in the wash. You stopped when you noticed a present in there, you picked it up and finished the washing and walked out to see Levi hugging Evan loads. “Levi?”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

“What’s this?”

He blushed. “I umm thought I put that in my work carry bag.”

You walked over. “So?”

He sighed. “I saw it in the shop and knew I had to get it you.”

You sat down and opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace of a little heart. You smiled and welled up, then you looked to Levi. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He took it out the box. “Allow me.” He put it on you as Evan watched. He smiled, then kissed your shoulder. “Perfect, it looks just perfect on you.”

You looked to him and smiled, then you hugged him. “I love you.”

He hugged you back. “I love you too.”

Evan opened his arms. “Love mummy and daddy.”

You and Levi both hugged Evan so he was squished, it made him laugh loads. You were happy, really happy and you just wanted to keep moving forwards with Levi. You were also sure you needed to do a test at some point, because you and Levi had been rather active. All you knew right now is you loved and adored Levi and Evan so much, that someone had played a horrible prank of sorts on you and Levi and you needed to do a test soon.

Levi let out a long sigh as he lay in bed, then he looked over at you curled up next to him with nothing on. He smiled as he looked at you in the morning light, the two of you were beautifully loving and passionate last night. He kept thinking about how sad you looked yesterday when he came home, how you cried loads when you thought he had cheated. He felt awful, terrible in fact that someone had made it look that way. Levi would never cheat on you; he’d never even thought about another woman that way. He dreamed once at work you turned into Lucy, which had horrified him. You were all he loved and would ever love.

He smiled looking at you, then he grabbed his phone and called Lucy. “Morning, I’m just calling to inform you that I am not in my office today.”

Lucy dropped her makeup, she was ready to show off to Levi today and hoped that she’d driven a wedge between you and Levi with that underwear, as well as the call. “What?”

“I’m working from home today, answering emails and calls. I’ve done a lot of work recently and there’s not much to do at work, it’d be pointless me being there.” He sighed and looked to you still asleep. “You can stay at home if you wish as well. I think I’ll be at home for a week, maybe more.”

She clenched her phone. “Sure Levi, have a nice time.” She ended the call, then screamed and threw her phone smashing her mirror. Her plans had yet again failed to drive you and Levi apart.

Levi put his phone on the side, then he rolled over and snuggled against you. He kissed your face all over making you smile. He nuzzled his face against yours. “Morning beautiful.”

You smiled and sighed. “Morning handsome. Don’t you have work?”

He nodded. “I do, but I’m working from home for a week so I can be with you and Evan.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “It’ll be wonderful to have you home, but are you sure you won’t get distracted?”

He hummed. “I might get a bit distracted by your pretty face.”

You giggled and kissed his face all over. “Well, I’d love to stay in bed and repeat last night, but I have to go check on your son.”

He sighed. “Okay…”

You slipped out of bed and got changed. “We can have fun during Evan’s nap time.”

Levi sat up, so the covers just about covered up his crotch. You couldn’t help but stare, he looked just so good and you wanted to eat him up. Levi smirked a little. “Sweetheart?”

You looked up. “Hmm?”

“Our son?”

You blushed. “Sorry, sorry. It’s your fault for being so hot, like a model.” You ran out. “Not fair!” You went to Evan’s room, then saw him sat on the floor playing. You knelt next to him. “Hey honey, you ready to start this nice morning?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You kissed his forehead. “Good, oh I have some fun news. Daddy is home.”

He clapped his hands. “Yaaay!”

You giggled. “That’s right!” You picked him up. “Alright, let’s get you ready for the day then.” You changed Evan and made sure he was comfy for a day of fun. You and Levi had started teaching Evan slowly to use the potty, but Levi was being the boss of that. Evan giggled, then ran out his room with his red panda bear. You laughed, then looked up to see Levi was setting the table up. “What are you up to?”

Evan ran over to Levi. “Morning daddy!”

Levi smiled and ruffled his hair. “Morning son.” He looked up to you. “I made breakfast.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi picked Evan up and put him in his little chair. “Let’s eat all the yummy things.”

You sat and had a cup of tea, then ate your breakfast slowly. You smiled as Levi stared at you, you leaned your cheek on your hand. “Yes?”

He shrugged. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you. Oh, I need to go to the shop today, could you take me?”

He nodded and got up. “Sure, let me just clean this all away.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi.” You looked to Evan. “Want to go in the car?”

He clapped his hands. “Yaaaay!”

Levi picked Evan up and carried him. “Come on handsome.” You grabbed your bag and walked out the house with Levi and Evan, then you sat in the front of the car. He drove off and glanced over at you. “So, what are we buying?”

You smiled. “A few things.”

“Like what?”

You nibbled your lip. “Surprise.”

He hummed. “If you say so.” He drove for a while, then pulled up and helped Evan out of his seat. He held his hand as he walked along. You hurried to the trollies, then you pulled one out. Levi lifted Evan up. “Little seat for our little man.”

Evan kicked his legs and hugged his toy. “Push daddy!”

Levi nodded. “Alright, I’ll push.”

You walked next to the trolly, then you put a few things in and looked at the little list you’d written. You worked together as a family, then you walked down the one aisle and came to a stop making Levi blush and Evan look a little confused. You grabbed three pregnancy tests, then put them in the trolly. You looked to Levi and smiled. “What?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing…why three?”

You smiled. “Just to be sure handsome.” You kissed his cheek. “Need me to grab?”

He blushed as people walked past and looked at the two of you. “No…no, I have plenty.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Don’t be shy honey, everyone does it.” You patted his bum. “Alright Evan, you ready to go?”

He nodded. “Go, go, go!”

Levi pushed the trolly to the till, then paid for everything. He drove you all home, then packed things away except for the tests. He handed all three to you. “Try them.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You walked with Levi and noticed him following you. “Levi…”

“What?”

You giggled. “I can pee on these on my own you know?”

He blushed. “I know, but I want to be there for you.”

“I know.” You kissed him and pushed him out the bathroom. “But I can pee on my own, besides we can’t leave Evan on his own.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

“I’ll bring the tests out after I’ve peed, we can watch them change together.”

His eyes widened. “Promise?”

You nodded. “Promise, now go.” You closed the door, then did the tests. You cleaned up, then walked out with them. “They’re all clean before you ask Levi.”

He ran over and hugged you tightly. “Whatever we get, I’ll be happy.”

You laughed. “But we both know you want a positive.”

He nodded. “Yes, I can’t help it, but if we don’t get a positive then we just keep trying like with Evan.”

You smiled and nodded. “Right.” You looked down and showed the tests. “Let’s look together.” You both stared at the tests, then you both smiled and looked at each other. “Three positives.”

He squeezed you, lifted you up and spun around with you. “WE’RE HSVING ANOTHER BABY!”

You laughed. “Yes!”

He dropped you down and kissed your face all over, then he ran over to Evan. “You’re going to be a big brother!”

Evan gasped and clapped. “Yaaaaay! When?”

Levi looked to you. “Nine months.”

You walked over and patted your tummy. “Your little sister or brother is right here.”

He walked closer, then kissed your tummy. “Love.”

You giggled and ruffled his hair. “Yes, love.” You looked up at Levi. “Do you want me to go to the doctor to do a test with them?”

Levi hummed. “We could do, so we know how far along you are.”

You picked up your phone. “I’ll call now then.”

You lay on the floor with Evan, Dean, Hange and Levi. All of your heads were in the middle as you looked up at the ceiling. Everyone knew the good news; you got your test with the doctors done quickly and found out you were almost at two months along. You wanted the small family together, just to enjoy the moment together. Dean hummed. “So, when is the little one due?”

Levi smiled and felt pride. “February.”

“Hmm…so Evan’s a May baby and this little one is a February one…lovely.”

Hange giggled. “It’s perfect really. Means me and your brother know you two got kinky during Evan’s birthday month.”

Dean lightly hit Hange. “Don’t talk about that, I don’t want that image in my head. My sister is a pure good girl.”

You rolled onto your tummy, kicked your feet in the air and sighed. “Dean, I have a son.”

Everyone copied you. Dean pouted at you. “I know you have a son and he is adorable.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you Dean, but the fact I have a son means I’ve done the dirty.”

“Once!”

Levi reached over and placed his hand on your bum. “More than once.”

He growled. “Fine twice because she’s pregnant, but that’s it.”

Hange laughed and ruffled Dean’s hair. “He is such a protective man. Perfect husband.”

You gasped. “Wait…what?” You saw Dean blush and look away, then Hange grinned. You bit your lip. “Are you two engaged?”

Hange nodded. “We are.”

You clapped your hands, Evan saw and joined in. You laughed. “Congratulations! That’s amazing!”

Levi nodded. “I’m happy for you both, you set a date yet?”

Dean shook his head. “No, we only got engaged yesterday.”

You giggled. “We should throw a party! Right Evan?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Party.”

“They’ll be cake too.”

“Yummy.”

You laughed, then covered your mouth. “Bathroom.” You got up and ran off to the bathroom, then threw up. You rinsed your mouth out, then you walked out to see Levi right there looking worried. You smiled. “I’m fine, the sickness has started. I’m fine though.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m here for you, always.”

“I know.” You let him go and walked over to Dean. “Sorry, sickness. Anyway! I’m so happy for you both.” You sat on the floor. “Exciting news.”

Dean held your hand. “We wanted to tell you first before mum and dad, we’re going to tell them today. I have something to ask first.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“Will you be my best man?”

You nodded and hugged him. “I’d love to be!”

“Great. Thank you.”

Hange giggled and looked to Levi. “Well, I have a question for you Levi.”

He sat down. “I’m listening.”

“I want you to be my maid of honour. You’re my best friend and so is this cute thing.” She said your name. “But she can’t be both. Levi, you and I talk all the time, we do everything together. We’ve been through a lot and I gave you advice on how to get your wife.”

You looked to Levi. “You asked Hange for tips to be with me?”

Levi blushed. “Stop.”

Hange laughed. “And advice on bedroom stuff.”

You hummed. “Interesting.”

Hange grinned. “You’re welcome.” She looked to Dean as he sat blushing and playing with Evan. “Well, we should go see your parents. I’m sure they’ve had the good news of another grandkid.”

You nodded. “Yeah, we called them and my mum was jumping off the walls.” You laughed. “They’re coming over in a few days to play with Evan.”

You got up, then hugged Dean and then Hange. “Lovely having you around to just lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling for a long time.”

Dean opened the door and waved. “See you.”

Levi stood next to you. “Hange?”

She looked over. “Yeah?”

“I’ll do it, I’ll be your maid of honour.”

She grinned. “Hug!”

“Tch, touch me and I break your hand.”

You giggled. “I’ll hug him for you.”

“Thank you!”

You closed the door, then hugged Levi tightly. “Nothing but good news these days, it’s great.”

He lifted you up and kissed your face all over. “Best news is you having a baby.”

You giggled. “It is great news.”

He put you down. “So, shall we take this to the bedroom.”

You flicked his forehead. “Your son is awake.” You walked over to Evan and picked him up. “Hey baby, what do you want to do today?”

He hummed. “Paddle!”

You smiled. “Alright! Levi? Could you get Evan’s little paddling pool out?”

He walked past and kissed Evan’s head. “On it.”

You changed Evan as Levi sorted the pool, then you walked outside with Evan on your hip as he mumbled his words and talked to you. You smiled and talked with him, then stopped by the pool and gasped. “Wow, look Evan at all the toys daddy’s put in the pool for you.”

He clapped his hands. “Thank you daddy.”

Levi smiled. “You’re welcome.”

You put Evan in the pool. He sat down, then played with his toys with Levi sat next to him making sure he was okay. You sat and joined them and enjoyed the sunshine. You couldn’t wait to find out what the future held and you couldn’t wait to meet your baby. You looked over to Levi. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

He squeezed a little duck in Evan’s face making him giggle. “Day off.”

You hummed. “You skipping work?”

He glanced over at you. “You’re not my assistant anymore, you can’t tell me off.”

You smirked. “No, I’m not…but…I might be when Evan goes for his nap.”

Levi looked over at you, then pieced together what you were hinting at. He growled and smiled. “Yes please.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay.” You kissed Evan’s temple. “But it’s fun in the sun right now, right Evan?”

He giggled. “Yes mummy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning
> 
> There are mentions of assault on a person in this story by two others, anyone like myself who has been assaulted in the past know that it does not happen in this story, but there are threats and mentions of it at the beginning of this chapter. Please look after yourselves guys, sending my love x

Levi walked into work, a smile on his face and a skip in his step as he greeted everyone he went past. He went up to his floor, then walked out to be greeted by Lucy wearing rather tight clothes today. He wasn’t fazed today; on a normal day he’d tell her it wasn’t appropriate for an office. Levi liked everyone to be in smart dressed, no tight and revealing clothes on anyone. He could see Lucy was happy, he wasn’t sure why. He just wanted to get in, do what he needed to then go home to his son and you.

Lucy followed Levi; she was happy he was happy. She was happy he was back as well and even dressed up for it, but she also noticed he was in an excellent mood and believed that maybe it was because he got to see her. She walked into his office behind him. “Hello sir, I have all the papers you wanted and I’ve informed everyone about meetings.”

He sighed. “Good, good, because I want to get out of here quickly.”

She frowned. “Oh, why’s that? You have plans.”

He nodded. “I need to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

He threw his arms out. “My wife’s pregnant. We’re having another baby!”

The colour drained from her face as horror filled her heart. “A…a baby?”

“Yes.” He hugged Lucy. “Isn’t this amazing? I can’t wait.”

She gulped. “Congratulations.”

He let her go. “Thanks for these papers. I’ll head off.”

She waved to him, then pulled out her phone and stared at it. She had planned this a long time ago, but held off from it. However, now she was filled with so much rage towards you, that she just had no choice. She called the number, then held the phone to her ear. “It’s me, I want…no…I need you to carry out our plan.”

The man chuckled. “You sure? I mean she’s a hot thing. Didn’t you get Haru after her?”

“Yes, but he ran off.” She sighed. “I trust you.”

He hummed. “You’re crazy…so, you sure you want me to hurt her really badly?”

“Yes, as bad as you can.” She smiled. “Do your worst, just try not to hurt the kid.”

“Got it, but I must say she is a hot thing. So, do you think I could maybe get into her pants?”

She sat on her desk. “Do it, deflower that bitch. Call me when it’s done.”

“Of course. I’ll head there now.”

“Oh and if you do screw her? No condom, make her feel dirty.”

He grinned. “Got it.”

While Lucy plotted and talked, you had gotten up that morning from sleeping with Levi nice and passionate, which meant Levi left this morning in a fantastic mood. You changed Evan, then did your morning routine with him in the bathroom. You hummed to yourself as you walked around the house, you had Evan following you, then he stopped and picked up a toy as you went to the living room. You thought about what to do today, possibly write in your office as Evan played in there. You stopped walking when you heard the front door, you turned your head and stared at a rough looking man.

You gulped. “Who…who are you?”

He locked your front door, then licked his lips as he walked closer. “A dream come true baby.”

You stood behind the end of the sofa. “Get out of my house.”

He smirked. “Not until I get what I want.”

“What do you want? I can give you money or, or, or jewellery?”

He shook his head. “I want you.”

You shook on the spot, you knew exactly what this man was wanting to do to you and you really didn’t want Evan to be here for that, so you had to fight. You grabbed a tea cup from the table, then you threw it at him smashing it, then you threw a pot and the other cup. You ran for the kitchen, as the man growled in annoyance. He turned, grabbed your wrist and yanked you towards him. You turned and hit him hard in the face, so he shoved you against the island in the kitchen. Your ribs smacked the island making you yelp in pain, then you hit the floor.

You turned on your tummy, then crawled away as you tried to get your breath. He grabbed your ankle, then yanked your close. You kicked and thrashed about on the floor. “No! No! Get off me!”

He turned you onto your back. “I like it when you fight, turns me on.” You panicked as he ripped your shirt open, so you slammed your knee into his crotch. He gasped and held himself allowing you to crawl away. “Bitch.” He clawed and grabbed at your legs breaking the skin and causing blood to seep out.

You looked back at him, then slammed your foot into his face. “Get off me!” You got up and ran for the kitchen draw to get a knife. You screamed as you felt him grab your hair and yank you back. “Stop!”

He smirked. “You’re just making this more fun.”

You stomped on his foot, then smacked your elbow into his nose. “Don’t touch me!”

He screamed in anger, then threw you at the small glass wall between the front door and the kitchen. You smashed through it, the glass cut up your face and your body, it was even worse when your skidded across the glass on the floor. He walked over to you, rolled you onto your back, then he slammed his fist over and over into your face. He knelt up and panted. “You going to behave now?”

You reached over slowly in the glass, then you grabbed a shard causing it to make your hand bleed. You slammed it into his cheek. He screamed and fell onto his back, he reached for the glass with shaky hands. You gasped and coughed up blood, then grabbed another shard and crawled across the floor towards the sitting area, you needed to get to Evan and protect him at all cost. “Evan.”

He yanked the glass out his face, then looked over at you. He screamed in frustration and came after you, he grabbed you again, rolled you over and grabbed your throat. You gasped, then wiggled under him as you felt the air leaving your lungs. You clawed at his wrist, but nothing was stopping him. He had your legs pinned too, so the nut shot wasn’t going to work. You kicked and thrashed as much as possible, then you heard something that broke your heart.

“Mummy?” Evan ran over and hit the man. “No! Stop! No!”

The man gritted his teeth. “Stupid kid!” He shoved Evan away, his little body flew, then he slammed onto the ground onto the broken pottery causing him to cry. “Stay away!”

You were filled with motherly rage at seeing you baby boy crying, bleeding and scared. You grabbed the man’s face, then pushed your thumb into his eye. He screamed in pain, then pulled away from you as he cradled his face. You picked up Evan, then stumbled with as much strength as you could muster and ran to the bathroom. You locked the door, then grabbed the first aid kit and treated Evan. You then carried him to the bathtub, sat in and held your son against you as you called emergency services. Your breathing was shallow, your voice struggled to get out as you spoke. “Yes, I need help.”

The woman typed away. “What’s your emergency?”

“I’ve been attacked in my own home.” You gave your address and full name. “I’m bleeding and I don’t think I can stay awake too long. My son is hurt too and he’s just over two years old.”

She typed faster. “Where is the intruder?”

“In the kitchen near the front door, I fought back.” You felt your eyes closing, so you fought the urge to pass out. “I’ve locked myself and my son in the bathroom, we’re in the bathtub so I don’t bleed everywhere.”

“Mrs Ackerman, I need you to hold on for me, okay? You’re a very wonderful and brave woman, okay? I have police and an ambulance on their way right now.”

You welled up. “Thank you. There’s just one last thing.”

“Yes?”

You started crying. “I’m two months pregnant.”

She typed it on the computer and kept telling the team to hurry up. “I’ve let them know, don’t worry we’ll get to you and make sure your son and your baby is safe.”

You smiled. “Thank you so much, thank you.”

Evan lifted his head from your chest. “Mummy?”

You rubbed his little back. “It’s okay sweetie, help is on the way. Loads of superheroes are coming.”

He rubbed his tears allowing you to see the bandage on his left are had blood seeping through. “Okay mummy.”

The woman on the phone smiled. “What’s your son’s name?”

You hugged Evan close. “Evan.”

“What a lovely name.”

You smiled. “He’s a lovely kid too.”

“I can hear how much you love him and you did a wonderful thing to protect him like you did.”

You felt yourself slipping. “I…ummm…”

“Stay with me Mrs Ackerman.”

You opened your eyes. “S-sorry, it’s hard.”

“I know, but I need you to stay awake so you can call out to the cops when they arrive. They need to know which room you are in, okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes, you’re right.”

“They’re almost there.”

You smiled and looked at Evan as he continued to quietly cry. “Good, because I hate that my son got hurt and is in pain.”

“We’ll help him.” She tapped on the computer. “They’re breaching the front door now.”

You heard the banging on the door, then it slammed open. You heard talking and shouting, then just boots running around. “Mrs Ackerman!? Are you there?”

You coughed, then shouted as loud as you could. “In here! Help!”

The woman sighed. “They have your location, okay? I’m going to end the call now. I hope you and your son get better.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You ended the call. “Help!”

The door slammed open, then the cops looked at you and Evan, you could guess you both didn’t look good because they had a look of horror on their faces. A cop turned around and shouted. “Medic!”

A paramedic ran in and to your side. “Mrs Ackerman, I need to take your son, okay?”

You nodded. “Please, call my husband. He needs to be there for Evan.”

The policed officer ran over. “I’ll call, this your phone?”

You nodded and tapped Levi’s name and gulped. “I can’t…I can’t hold on any longer.” Your eyes fluttered, then you closed them and passed out.

Levi ran into the hospital he was a wreck emotionally. He had tears running down his cheeks, but he also had a rage inside him. He looked up when the doctor walked out a room and smiled. “Mr Ackerman, I’m Dr Lee. Do you want to come with me to see your son?”

He nodded. “Please.”

She smiled. “This way.” She walked ahead, then smiled at Evan lying on the bed with his arm wrapped up and a patch on his forehead. “Here he is. I’m about to tend to him, I need you to be there for him.”

He ran over to Evan and saw blood on him that someone had attempted to clean, he guessed it was you. “Evan.”

Evan smiled at Levi. “Daddy!”

Levi sat on the bed and hugged his son. “Hello.”

Evan rubbed his eyes. “Mummy?”

Levi gave a sad strained smile. “She’s sleeping at the moment.”

The doctor walked over with a gown. “Your son needs to wear this, the police have taken their pictures of his injuries, so they need to take his clothes for evidence.”

Levi gulped and peeled Evan’s clothes off, then pulled on the kids’ gown. “Thank you.”

She smiled and took the clothes and handed it over to the police waiting. “I’ll tend to Evan, but the police need to ask you a few things Mr Ackerman.”

Levi nodded and sat Evan on his lap and kept one arm around his middle. “Alright.”

The officer walked over and shook Levi’s hand. “Detective Goode. I’m sorry about what happened today and our hearts go out to you.”

“Thank you.”

“We just need to ask if you knew of anyone that has a grudge against you or your wife?”

Levi shook his head. “No, no one. I can’t think of anyone.”

“Would you be okay with us talking to your friends and co-workers?”

He nodded. “Please.”

He smiled at Levi. “Your son is very cute and brave. Your wife? She’s amazing how she fought back like she did. We’ll be hanging around for a while, until your wife wakes up. We’ll let you see her first, but then we need to talk to her and get everything we can and we’ll be out of the way.”

“Okay.” He sighed and looked down at his son, then he kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, detective.”

Dr Lee smiled. “There, all clean and done.” She looked up at Levi. “No stitches were needed. He should heal up fine but he needs to keep all those cuts wrapped up. The cut on his head isn’t so bad, but I’ve patched it up.” She squeezed Evan’s hands. “He’s a very brave little boy.”

Levi hugged Evan tightly. “He is, isn’t he?” He kissed Evan’s cheek. “Can I go to my wife now?”

Dr Lee sighed. “I’ll go check with my colleague and see if she can have visitors.”

“Thank you.” He waited with Evan in the room, then he looked up as the doctor came back. “So?”

She smiled. “Follow me.” Levi picked up Evan, then hurried after Dr Lee. She referred to the room. “You may go in.”

Levi walked in and saw the IV bags, the equipment next to you as well. His heart broke at seeing your arms wrapped up, a bandage around your neck and your face bruised up. The worst part was the breathing mask on your nose and mouth. He fought his tears, but it was hard. He looked to the other doctor. “What…what happened?”

The doctor walked closer. “Dr Chapman. Your wife has broken ribs, many lacerations, a bruised throat and wind pipe. There are many contusions on her face area, we were worried about the eye one, so we did a head scan. Thankfully there’s no swelling. She’ll be okay, she’s just resting and should wake up in time.”

“What about the baby?”

The doctor smiled. “Safe, okay and healthy.”

“Good.” He walked closer to you. “Can we sit with her?”

“You can, we’ll leave you alone with her.”

Levi sat in the seat next to your bed, then he held your hand as Evan reached over and placed his hand on your wrist. Evan patted your wrist. “Mummy?”

Levi kissed Evan’s head. “Mummy is sleeping.”

“Wake?”

Levi smiled at Evan. “Soon, she’ll wake up soon.”

“Okay.”

“You should get some sleep Evan, nap time.”

Evan yawned, then snuggled up to Levi and clutched his shirt. “Nap daddy.”

Levi rocked Evan as he kept a hold of your hand. It killed him to see you like this, that he wasn’t there to protect you, to save you from harm. He wanted to know, needed to know what had happened to you in that house. He’s loss track of time and ended up falling asleep with Evan in his arms. He woke up and inhaled as someone tapped his shoulder. He looked at the nurse stood there. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

The nurse smiled. “It’s okay, I’ve come to tell you that visiting hours are over. I’m afraid you need to leave.”

He shook his head. “No, no I’m not leaving.”

“But sir.”

He stood up, then lay Evan on his seat to sleep. “I’m not leaving. Look, I have a lot of money, I’m a CEO of a large company and I am willing to pay you or this hospital as much as you want to let me and my son stay here.” He welled up and cried. “I have to be here. I need to be here for when she wakes up…please.”

The nurse sighed. “Alright, you can stay. I’ll let the doctors know, you don’t owe us any money.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.”

“I could bring another bed in if you want, those chairs aren’t comfortable for your son.”

“If you don’t mind?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, I’ll be back in a second.” Levi walked to the door and looked out, then smiled as the nurse came back with the bed. “This should be comfy enough for him. It’s a kids hospital bed.”

“Thank you. I’ll take it from here.”

“Have a good night.”

Levi closed the door, then moved the bed and shifted Evan to it and tucked him in. He sighed, then walked over to the seat again, then took your hand and waited. He was determined this time not to fall asleep. He wanted to see you wake up. He held your hand again, then leaned his elbows on the bed and kissed your hand loads. “I love you.” He called your name. “I love you so much. I need you to wake up sweetheart. I need you.” He reached over and placed his hand on the top of your head, then ran his thumb over your hair. “Evan needs you. Please sweetheart.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

“Le…vi?” He pulled away, then his eyes widened as he saw your eyes were slightly open. You smiled at him weakly. “Levi.”

He smiled as his tears tapped onto your face, then he kissed your forehead all over. “You’re awake, thank god you’re awake.”

You hummed a weak laugh. “I am.” You gulped and felt pain in your throat, then you reached up and took the mask off and sighed. “Better.”

Levi pulled away. “You need to wear that mask.”

You shook your head slowly. “No, I need a kiss.”

He smiled, then leaned down and kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you too. The baby and Evan.”

He placed his hand on your tummy. “Baby is healthy and fine. Evan is asleep over there on the bed, he didn’t need any stitches. His arms all wrapped and he has a patch on his head. He’s been a very brave boy.”

You sighed. “Good.” You closed your eyes for a moment, then opened them as a tear ran down your cheek. “He shouldn’t have gotten hurt; I should have done better.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure you did amazing.” He stood up. “I need to get the police in, okay? They’re going to chat to you about what happened, okay?”

You nodded. “Can you help me sit up?”

He pressed the button on your bed, then made sure you slowly sat up and didn’t push you too much. “There, sit and I’ll be back.” He hurried out the door and saw the detective with a coffee. “Detective Goode?”

Goode smiled at Levi. “Yes Mr Ackerman?”

“She’s awake, my wife is awake and happy to talk.”

He walked over. “Thank you. I won’t be long, we have the guy in custody, but we need her story.”

“Sure. Go on in.”

Goode walked in and smiled at you. “Hello Mrs Ackerman, I’m detective Goode and I’m here to get your side of the story.” He pointed to the seat. “Mind if I sit?”

You smiled. “Go right ahead.”

He sat down and got out a recorder. “I will be recording this, that okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He clicked it. “This is Detective Goode speaking with Mrs Ackerman.” He read out the date and time. “Just take your time, okay?”

You smiled, then told him everything that happened in your home and how you fought back. As you talked you could see all the emotions going through Levi’s face, he was angry, sad, heartbroken, rage filled and pride. He has proud of you, so proud at how well you’d fought back to save yourself and your son. You gulped after, then sighed. “That’s all, I passed out in the bathtub and I just woke up here.” You hummed as you felt the pain breaking through the meds. “Levi?”

He walked over. “Yes?”

“Doctor please, the pain is coming back.”

He nodded and ran out the room. “I’ve got it.”

Detective Goode ended the tape. “Thank you, you’re an amazing woman Mrs Ackerman, to do all you did for you and your son.”

You smiled at him. “I should have done more.”

“You did amazing, I’m impressed.” He looked to Levi as he came back. “I should leave though; I have what I need.” He pulled out a card and handed it to Levi as Dr Chapman stood next to Levi. “Call me if you need anything. I have your number Levi, so I will call you with updates on the case.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

Dr Chapman walked over to you, then increased your medication. He smiled at you. “Don’t worry Mrs Ackerman, the type of meds we’re giving you will not harm your baby.”

You sighed. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “Get some rest, okay?” He looked to Levi. “I’ll leave you two alone. Come on Detective Goode.”

Levi sat next to you, then held your hand. “You…you’re amazing.”

You smiled. “I didn’t do much, I still got hurt and so did Evan.”

“You did, you both got hurt, but it could have been worse. That man’s intention was to…to…tch, I want to rip his dick off. I also want to break all his fucking bones for touching you, hurting you and my son.”

You squeezed his hand. “Honey, calm down please. Just, just be here with me please. I need you.”

Levi sighed. “Okay, I’ll put my anger to the side, for you.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “You know, you should really put that mask back on.”

You pouted. “But then I won’t be able to kiss you.”

He put the mask back on you. “We’ll kiss when you heal a bit more, okay?”

You nodded. “Love you.”

He smiled. “I love you always.” He kissed your hand loads. “I am such a lucky man to have you in my life.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“No…thank you.” He hummed. “I can’t wait to take you home and cuddle you in bed.”

“I can’t wait either.”

He sighed. “You need to sleep.”

You nodded. “Okay, could you move the bed again?”

He pressed the button to lie you back. “There, now sleep.” You lightly touched Levi’s cheek, then you closed your eyes and let yourself fall asleep now you knew you were safe. Levi gazed at you, he had nothing but love in his eyes as he watched you. He was so proud of you for fighting the way you did, to him, you were amazing. He was going to call up his team later and let them know he wasn’t coming into work until you were better, so they had to cope without him.

You giggled as Evan sat between your legs on the hospital bed. You were reading a book to him, which Evan was loving and he pointed at the pictures and tied naming the animals. You were healing well, but you looked like crap as the swelling was gone, but your bruises had changed colour and looked awful. Evan still hand his bandages on his arm, but his head one was gone. You smiled as he got another animal right. He was doing well; he wasn’t having any bad dreams and he was very happy. When he was tired, he’d sleep in the hospital bed. The nice thing the hospital did was allow Levi and Evan to stay with you.

Levi walked in with food in a bag. “Oh, looks like my two favourite people are up.”

You smiled. “We’re ready and Evan’s doing well.”

“Good.” He moved the little table across. “I brought food, because the food here doesn’t look great.”

You gave Evan a squeeze. “Daddy is treating us.”

Evan clapped. “Yaaay!”

He put out some food, then sat down. You smiled at the fast food and knew this was a treat. “I’ll help Evan.” You picked up a chicken nugget, then fed it to Evan. “Just eat away honey.”

He giggled and ate his nuggets. “Thank you.”

You ruffled his hair, then ate your fries. “Mmm, this is just what I needed.”

Levi licked his lips, then sipped his drink. “Good. I bought you both milkshakes as a treat too.”

Evan held his cup with both hands, then sipped on it through the straw. “Yummy daddy.”

You giggled. “Ten out of ten it seems.”

Levi smiled. “Seems like it.” He looked at his phone and sighed, it was another text from Lucy checking on him. She couldn’t believe Levi was not at work, so she was updating him on every little thing. Levi thought by her reaction to the news of you was her being shocked, but she seemed even more shocked and sad when he told her about Evan. In Lucy’s mind, she hated how the man she asked didn’t do a better job, but she was shocked that Evan got hurt when she asked the man not to do anything to Evan. He texted her back thanking her for the update, but to not text him for a while as he was in hospital. He gained a text back from her, then another from Erwin saying the gang was popping in today. “Bad news, the idiots are coming in today to see you.”

You smiled. “Well, it’ll be good to see them.” You sipped your drink. “Was nice seeing mum and dad a lot, but I’m glad you told them to stay at home for a while.”

“I could tell it was hurting them seeing you like this, and it upset you. It’s best if they just stay at home for now. Same goes for your brother.”

You laughed. “I’ve never seen him cry so much in my life. It is best for him to be at home as well.” You sighed and looked to Levi. “You and Evan should be at home.”

“No.”

“But Levi.”

He shook his head. “No, we’re not leaving you.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You smiled and looked at the door. “Dr Chapman, hello.”

He walked over and looked at the machines. “Hello Mrs Ackerman. Good signs, I think you could go home today if you want.”

Your eyes widened, then you looked to Levi. “Can I?”

Levi smiled. “Yeah.” He got up and cleaned up. “Where are the papers I need to sign?”

“This way, once signed she can go. I’ll also give you a prescription as well.”

“Thanks.”

You looked down at Evan, then you moved the table away. “Want to go home Evan?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You smiled. “Good.” You lifted him off the bed and put him on his feet, you got up and shuffled around with Levi following you. You packed some of your things up, then looked in the mirror at yourself. You saw the bad bruising on your face and neck, the bandages on your arms and legs. You were wearing a baggy shirt and top, because you hated the gown.

Dr Chapman came back with Levi, then walked up to you. “Let me remove our equipment, then you can go.” You sat on the bed, then watched him remove everything and patch up the needle marks. “Alright, you can head home.”

Levi picked up Evan, then he put his arm around you. “Thank you doctor.” He kissed your cheek. “Let’s go home.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

Dr Chapman followed. “Be careful with her, her ribs are still fragile. So, no exciting activity and plenty of rest.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.” He guided you to outside, then helped you sit on a bench with Evan’s little hands on your lap as he bounced up and down. Levi came back in the car and got Evan first. “I’ll help you in after I’ve dealt with trouble here.”

You smiled. “That’s okay, I like sitting outside and enjoying the warmth of the sun.”

Levi gave you a sad smile, then he carried Evan and put him into his little seat. He walked over and took your arm. “Come on then, let’s get you home.”

You sighed and hummed in pain as you sat in your seat. “You know, I’m looking forward to sharing a bed with you again.”

He got into the car and drove off. “Yeah, me too. I can’t sleep without you next to me.” He glanced over at you and saw you wince. “Are you okay? I can take you back to hospital.”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t want to go back.” You sighed. “Just minor discomfort and pain. I’ll be alright. I just need bed and my husband.”

He smiled. “I can provide.” He pulled up to a pharmacy. “Just got to get your meds, then we’ll go home.”

You nodded. “It’s okay, me and Evan can talk about pandas, right Evan?”

Evan gasped and lifted up his teddy. “Priddy panda.”

You hummed a laugh as Levi left you and Evan. “He’s very pretty. Who got you that?”

He hugged it. “Daddy.”

“He did, didn’t he?”

He nodded. “Home now?”

You nodded. “Yeah, we’re going home once daddy gets back.”

He smiled. “Get better mummy.”

“I will try very hard to get better. You and daddy are already making me better.”

“Mummy hugs?”

You giggled. “That’s right, plenty of hugs make me feel better. Not too tight though, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise mummy.” He smiled when Levi got into the car. “Hi daddy!”

Levi leaned into the back and ruffled Evan’s hair. “Hello son, let’s go home.” You yawned and rested your eyes for a while, then you were woken up by a light touch. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. Levi undid your belt. “Come on beautiful.” He helped you out the car, then guided you into the house. You froze inside. “Are you okay?”

You gulped. “It’s like…nothing happened…”

Levi gave you a little smile. “I got someone in to fix the place up. Also, I came here when you were sleeping at the hospital and cleaned it up.”

You smiled. “You did a great job.”

“Thank you…are you going to be okay staying here?”

You nodded. “It’s our home, I won’t let that asshole win.”

He smiled and kissed you. “That’s my girl.” He guided you to the sofa. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

You smiled and nodded. “I would like that.” You sighed and hummed. “So, when are the crazy kids coming over?”

“Soon. I’ll call them and let them know to come here instead of the hospital.” He adjusted you and lay you down on the sofa and put a blanket over you and made sure your head was propped up, so you could drink tea. “Rest.”

Evan wandered over with his panda, then he offered it to you. “Get better mummy.”

You took the bear, then hugged it. “Thank you Evan.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Love you mummy.”

You smiled. “Love you too, I feel better already from your kisses.”

He giggled. “Silly mummy.”

You ruffled his hair. “I’m the silliest. You looking forward to seeing uncle Erwin and Mike?”

He nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Me too.”

Levi walked over and sat on the floor next to your head and in front of Evan, then he gave you your tea and Evan some juice. “Seems like the whole gang is coming over.” He saw the front door open. “Speaking of.”

You smiled when you saw flowers, balloons and gifts along with Mike, Erwin, Hange, Dean and Lucy. You waved at them. “Hey everyone.”

Evan ran over to them. “Hello!”

Dean picked him up. “How’s my favourite nephew?”

Evan giggled. “Love uncle Dean.”

Dean smiled as Evan hugged him. “Love you too.” He kissed his forehead, and carried him over. “Hey sis.”

You smiled. “Good to see you all.”

Erwin sat down on the seat near you. “How are you? I guess that’s a dumb question really.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I’m good, feeling much better actually.”

“It’s great seeing you, we were so worried. It killed us knowing that you got hurt so badly.” He blushed, then gave you a nice present. “I got you flowers too, but I think Levi might kill me.”

You laughed. “Thank you.” You opened the gift and smiled at the teddy bear blanket. “Oh, it’s so soft! Thank you so much.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you like it. I thought you’d like to snuggle with it as you get better, as well as when you get bigger with the baby and after you have the little one.”

You rubbed it against your cheek. “I’m a huge fan of soft comfy blankets.”

“I know, Levi told me.”

You looked to Levi as he blushed. “He told everyone what I liked?”

He nodded. “He did.”

Levi pouted. “Stop staring at me.”

You giggled. “Bless him.”

Mike handed you another gift. “I got you this.”

You opened it and smiled at the fluffy hoodie. “For comfort.”

You giggled. “Thank you so much.” You went through gift after gift, they even got you a tea set to replace the broken ones. “You guys are so wonderful, thank you for everything.”

Lucy walked closer, then handed you a bear. You and Levi didn’t know that it had a camera in it, but to you it was a cute bear. She smiled. “I know you like soft things, so thought you’d like this.”

You squeezed it. “He’s cute. Thank you Lucy, you know it’s great seeing you and I want to thank you for handling Levi’s work while he’s been with me. You are incredible.”

Lucy gulped and smiled, she looked over your wounds and felt a bubble of pride that this had been done to you. “Thank you. I’m glad you are healing.” She knew that as soon as Levi visited work, she was going to make her move. With you sick like this, it meant he couldn’t be physical with you and needed some relief, so she was going to provide that relief. She looked to Evan playing with Levi and Dean. “How’s Evan?” She felt guilty about him getting hurt, after all she wanted Evan as her own son.

You smiled. “He’s well, really well. I think his bandage can come off tomorrow. He’s a brave little guy.”

“He is.”

Levi picked up Evan. “Sorry to sound rude, but my wife is due for her medication which makes her sleepy.”

Erwin got up. “Alright everyone, let’s go.” He kissed your forehead, then waved to you. “Bye.”

You waved to them all and gave everyone a kiss and a hug except Lucy, she didn’t want one. Levi grabbed your meds, then fed them to you and adjusted you so you lay down. “Sleep.”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I need a kiss.”

He smiled and leaned down then kissed you. “Better?”

You nodded. “Better.”

He grabbed the blanket Erwin got you, then put it over you. “We’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.”

You smiled. “I love you both.”

Levi brushed your hair back. “We love you too.”

Evan walked over and kissed your forehead. “Love you mummy.” You smiled, then closed your eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi walked into work and into his office, he was just grabbing a few things so he could work at home and make sure he could get back home to you. You were better, you could move about and you had taken your bandages off. As soon as Levi saw the marks healing, it hurt him so much to see how badly you’d been hurt. He let out a long sigh, then packed a few things into his bag. He was upset and frustrated, because he swore, he would protect you and yet you got hurt. He loved you and Evan so much it pissed him off that things didn’t go the way he planned it.

He looked up at his office door when Lucy walked in. “Lucy, I don’t need your services today, I’m just grabbing a few things then I’m leaving.”

She walked closer and nibbled her lip. “I understand sir, but you must be rather stressed out right now.”

He sat down in his seat and sighed. “I am a little, yeah. I’m frustrated that I wasn’t there to protect my wife when she needed me. Tch, I want to rip that son of a bitch to pieces for hurting my wife.”

She walked behind him, then massaged his shoulders. “I can understand…how about I help you relax?”

He flinched and moved from her in his seat. “What are you doing?”

She walked closer and unbuttoned her coat. “Helping you relax.”

He stood up from his seat making it slam against the wall. “This behaviour is unprofessional and inappropriate.”

She nibbled her lip. “I saw you.”

“What?”

“You and your wife when she came over before and helped you relax.” She pressed herself against Levi, her hands on his chest. “I knew you were doing all those things with her while thinking of me. I know you love me, crave me. I’ve seen the signs. There’s no point in denying it now Levi.”

He shoved her off. “Don’t touch me!”

She ripped her coat off to reveal green underwear. “It’s not like hers, I couldn’t find the exact one, but I know it’s just as good.”

“Tch, are you fucking nuts!?”

She walked closer. “I love you baby.”

He shoved her again making her slam against the floor. “I don’t love you. I don’t want you and I’ve never wanted you. I love my wife, not you.” He felt sick. “I can’t believe you spied on us when we did things in my office?”

She crawled across the floor towards Levi and giggled. “I know you love me; you’re just playing with me.”

“Get out.”

She stopped. “What?”

“I said get the hell out of here! You’re fired!”

She stood up slowly. “F…fired?”

“Fired. I want you out now.”

She clenched her jaw, hugged herself, then she started laughing. “Perfect! It means that we can be together without the worry of work.”

Levi got his phone out. “Tch, you’re insane.” He called Erwin. “I need you in my office now!” He ended the call. “Get the hell out.”

She welled up. “Levi…”

“Now!”

“But I love you! I’ve done so much for you!”

He grabbed her coat and shoved it in her hands. “Out. Now.”

She gritted her teeth. “It’s her isn’t it!? That bitch of a wife! I hate her so much! I did so much to get rid of her. I made her think you called her fat, I made her think you were having an affair, I made her sad that you were staying late at work, I made Haru throw himself at her. I did EVERYTHING!”

Levi was angry, he felt like his inner Ackerman strength building up and he wanted to hurt Lucy, he wanted to hurt her bad. He walked closer to her his voice low. “You did what?”

She shivered when she saw the look in Levi’s eyes. “I-I-I umm…I did it f-for you.”

“Did you hire that man to hurt my wife?” She gasped and gulped as she backed away from him. He stepped closer and shouted at her making her jump. “DID YOU!?”

She hugged her coat to her chest. “I-I love you.”

Erwin ran into Levi’s office with Mike and security. “Levi!”

Levi glared at Erwin. “Get her out of here, now. She’s been fired.”

Mike grabbed her and handed her over to security. She kicked and fought. “Levi! Please Levi I love you! Don’t do this!”

Erwin watched the security take her out, then he looked to Levi. “What the hell happened in here?”

Levi sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. “She confessed.”

He frowned. “To what?”

“You know all the problems between me and my wife? The fake cheating, the staying here late, the pervert man after her and all that?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah.”

“It was her, she just confessed to me. I was asking her if she was behind my wife’s attack, because we don’t know that man at all and he knew about her and our son.”

Mike hummed. “I think you might be onto something there Levi. You should get a restraining order for you and your wife.”

“You think so?”

“Yep.”

Erwin sighed. “He’s right, because if you think she paid for that attack to be done or something, now you shouting at her? She’s bound to have snapped and would do worse.”

Levi sighed. “This is a mess…I had no idea she…am I that stupid?”

Mike chuckled. “Hell, you didn’t know your wife liked you until she kissed you in your office, right?”

He blushed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He stood up. “Speaking of, I need to go home.”

Erwin pointed at him. “Restraining order first, go to the police station and get it sorted.”

He hummed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He walked to the door and looked over to his friends. “Thank you for your help.” He went down in the lift, then walked out the building to his car. He heard shouting and glanced over to see Lucy was still shouting and begging to see Levi. He hurried to his car, then drove to the police station and filed the report and got the papers. He was happy they approved of it, they just needed you to sign the papers and it was official.

Detective Goode hurried from his desk to Levi. “Mr Ackerman!”

Levi turned to him. “Detective, good to see you.”

“I overheard about a restraining order, is it alright if I go with you? Once your wife signs it, I’ll bring it back here for you.”

“Sure, thanks.”

“I have a few questions for her anyway.” He smiled. “I’ll follow you in my car.”

Levi hummed. “Sure, just don’t judge my driving.”

Goode laughed. “Promise.”

Levi drove to his home, then led Goode in. Levi smiled at you sat on the sofa with Evan playing on the floor. He called your name. “I’m home.”

You smiled. “Welcome back.”

“Brought a friend.”

You stood up and smiled at Detective Goode. “Detective, lovely to see you.” You walked over and shook his hand. “Thank you for everything.”

“My pleasure, so I’m here to ask a few more things and check on you.” He looked you over and saw your wounds were healing well. “Looks like you’ll get away with not having scars.”

You giggled. “Looks like it.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” You pointed to your office. “Shall we chat in there?”

He nodded. “Of course.” Levi sat with Evan and played with him, then he looked up as he saw you leave with Detective good. “Thank you for that and I have to say again, what you did was amazing. One last thing is we need you to sign a restraining order.”

You frowned. “Who’s it against?”

Levi sighed. “Lucy.”

You shook your head. “That…that doesn’t make sense.”

Goode wrote some notes down, then handed you the papers. “From what I heard in the station, it seems she was behind your marital issues regarding the fake affair and a Haru person?”

Your eyes widened. “Even the calling me fat?”

Levi nodded. “She confessed to everything but the attack.”

Goode closed his notebook. “I’ll investigate that. We know the man was hired; we just have to link it to Lucy. I have no doubt in my mind after what Mr Ackerman was told us that she was behind it, we just need to prove it.”

You hugged yourself. “I can’t believe it…” Your eyes widened. “Wait there.” You ran into your bedroom, grabbed the bear she gifted you a few weeks ago and blushed at it. Since having the bear, you knew a few times you and Levi have had sex. You hurried back out and handed the bear over. “She gave me this as a gift, do you mind checking it for me?”

Goode nodded. “Sure.” He put it on the side, pulled on his gloves, then opened it up to find a small camera. “Ah…I need to take this down town as evidence.”

Levi walked closer. “What’s inside?”

“Seems she’s been watching you.”

Levi was pissed again. “Tch, that…” He clenched his jaw and sighed. “There are personal things on that camera of me and wife.”

Goode nodded. “I understand, it was in the bedroom, right?”

You nodded. “It was.”

“I suggest you sign the papers now, then we’ll keep an eye on Miss Hartford.”

You grabbed a pen, then signed the papers. “All done.”

Goode took the papers. “I’ll get all these filed and, on the system, right away. Miss Hartford cannot see you, contact you or be near you or your family. If she does, she will be arrested.”

Levi hugged you. “Thank you.”

“Pleasure. I’ll be on my way then, take care of yourselves.”

“We will.” Levi squeezed you after Goode left, then he kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He sighed. “This is all my fault.”

You shook your head. “It’s not.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “If I would have noticed it earlier how she felt about me, I could have put a stop to it.”

“Levi, she’s a sick woman and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

He hummed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You smiled. “I always am.”

Levi laughed. “Tch, you little brat.”

You giggled, then let go of him and walked over to Evan. “Hey my little man, you finished your drawing yet?”

He nodded and showed it to you. “Done.”

You ruffled his hair. “It’s perfect.”

You hurried around putting up decorations for Levi’s birthday with your belly nice and big at seven months. You pouted because you couldn’t reach one part, you groaned, then reached again. You gasped when you felt a familiar back against yours. “I’ve got it sweetheart.” You smiled and turned to look at Levi. He put the decoration up, then looked down at you. “You look amazing by the way.”

You giggled. “I look like I swallowed a ball.”

He put his hands on your bump. “That’s a good thing, means Kuchel is growing well.”

You smiled. “She is.” You looked to the side and saw Evan walking over with both hands holding a cup carefully. “Careful Evan.”

He stopped, then held it up to you. “For mummy.”

You giggled and took it. “Thank you sweetie.”

He put his hands on your tummy, then kissed it. “Kuchel.”

You ruffled his hair. “Yes, your baby sister is in there sleeping.”

“How long?”

You hummed and bopped his nose. “Two more months.”

Levi crouched down. “Soon son.”

Evan smiled. “Excited!”

Levi laughed. “Me too.”

Evan hugged Levi. “Love you daddy.”

“Love you too.” He looked over to the door as it rang. “We expecting anyone?”

You shook your head. “No.” You walked over. “I’ll get it.”

Levi hummed; he was more relaxed now because you’d heard nothing from Lucy. His eyes widened when he thought about Lucy. “Wait.”

You opened the door and smiled at the delivery man. “Hi”

The man offered you a clipboard. “Sign please.”

You signed it. “Thank you.” You took it from him, then walked in and closed the door. “What’s up?”

Levi sighed. “It’s still dangerous, that woman has disappeared.”

You hummed. “Sorry, I forgot.” You handed him the delivery. “This is for you.”

He frowned. “This from you?”

You shook your head. “Nope, your presents are something you love.”

He hummed. “Alright.” He opened it and found it was a picture book. He frowned, then opened it to see it was pictures of Lucy in revealing things and naked. He skipped through loads and saw pictures of you, but Lucy’s face over the top. Pictures of you holding Evan as a baby was her, the two of you in bed having sex from the nanny cam was her face on yours. He slammed the book closed. “I need to head out.”

You frowned. “Everything okay?”

He gulped and nodded. “Yes, I just remembered a gift I forgot to pick up.”

You giggled. “You silly man.”

He nodded. “I am. I’ll be back later.”

You pouted, then walked over to Evan as he played. You sat down and let out a long sigh, then you placed your hand on your bump and closed your eyes. You opened your eyes when Evan climbed up on the sofa, then snuggled up to you. You hugged Evan close, then you both fell asleep. You let out a long sigh and snuggled closer to your son.

As you slept, Lucy used the copy of Levi’s key and unlocked the front door. She slipped in and saw you and Evan sleeping on the sofa. She stared for a while, then walked into yours and Levi’s bedroom. She inhaled, then went into the walk-in closet. She took a few shirts of Levi’s and his underwear, then she grabbed your clothes and ripped them apart with her knife. She panted, then walked into Evan’s room, took a shirt of his and then moved into the new baby’s room. She smiled and ran her hand over the bed imagining this was her baby. She pulled out a little toy, then placed it on the bed and walked out to see you still sleeping, she was so tempted to kill you right now, but she had to wait for your daughter to be born. She looked up to the front door as it opened, she backed up and gasped as Levi walked in. She didn’t want him to see her like that, so she dropped to the floor and hid.

Levi walked over and sighed. “Hey sweetheart, you okay?” He smiled when you didn’t respond. He walked over, then pinched your cheek. “Oi brat?”

You woke up with a start, then slapped him in the chest. “Asshole.”

He sat next to you. “You sleep well?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I did.” You rubbed your eyes. “Sorry, I was very tired.”

He hugged you tightly and kissed the side of your head loads. “It’s okay, it’s allowed.”

You hummed a laugh as he kissed your neck and ear as his hand slid up the inside of your thigh. “Levi!”

“What?”

“Keep your hands to yourself. Evan’s right next to me.”

Lucy wanted to stop this touching and flirting, but she had no choice but to leave. She crawled away and went into Evan’s room as you and Levi played about on the sofa. You playfully slapped Levi. “Leviii.”

He kissed your face all over. “Sorry, I’m hungry and I want you as a snack.”

You laughed. “Naughty man.” Evan hummed and rolled over and slept. “I’ll take him to bed.” You picked Evan up. “Then we can fool around in my office.”

Levi growled. “Happy birthday to me.”

You winked at him, then walked into Evan’s room with him held to you, then you froze when you saw Lucy there. “Lucy?”

She flinched, then turned to look at you. “I thought Levi would put his son to bed, but I guess I was wrong.” She pointed the knife at you. “Wake up my son, then put him down.”

“Lucy, you don’t have to do this.”

“Now.”

You lightly shook Evan. “Evan sweetie, wake up and go to your daddy.”

He rubbed his eyes, then yawned. “Okay mummy.” You put him down and he slowly walked out his bedroom.

You gulped and held your hands up. “Lucy, please don’t do this.”

She grabbed you, then yanked you close. She held your back against her, then pointed the knife at the side of your belly. “This baby is mine, Levi and Evan are mine too. You’re just a slut and a whore who tired to take them away!” She shoved you so you stumbled out the room with her holding you. “Oh Levi! Baby!”

Levi stood up from the sofa, then froze when he saw Lucy holding you with a knife to his unborn baby. He pushed Evan behind him. “Lucy, let my wife go.”

She welled up. “She’s not your wife! I am!”

He held his hand up. “Alright, alright, I’m your husband.”

She giggled. “You are.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to do me a favour, after all it is my birthday soon, right?”

She nodded. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Let this woman go, please.”

She eyed you. “Why?”

“Well, she’s carrying our baby, right? We have to make sure she’s okay and safe.” He could see Lucy wasn’t sure. “We can lock her up, wait for her to have our baby then get rid of her, okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “You’re right.”

He stepped closer. “So?”

“So?”

He gave her a fake smile and you could see in his eyes what his intent was, he wanted to break Lucy. “Let her go.”

“I don’t.”

“I love you.”

She gasped. “You…you do?”

He nodded. “I love you so much, you were right.”

She giggled. “I love you too, god I’ve been waiting for so long to hear that from you.”

You gritted your teeth and took the opportunity, she’d pulled the knife away a little, so you grabbed her wrist and made her stab her own thigh. You ran from her. “Now Levi!”

He screamed “LUCYYYY!” He threw a punch at her. You ran and grabbed Evan and sat on the floor holding him as you watched Levi. She stumbled back, then her head whipped to the side as he hit her again. He twisted around and kicked her hard across the room. She slammed and skidded across the floor. Levi ran over, then stomped on her. He crouched down and went to punch her again. She grabbed her knife out her thigh, then screamed as she slashed at Levi catching his cheek. He grunted, then winced as she slashed at his arm. He slammed his fist hard into Lucy’s face, her head smacked against the floor and she was out cold. He panted, then stood up and looked over to you. “Call the police.”

You gulped. “Already on the phone to them.”

He rolled Lucy over onto her back and took his belt off and used it to tie her wrists and feet together, so she was hog tied. “Thanks.”

You kept talking to the man on the phone, then got up and ran to the door and opened it for the police. You watched them race in, then take Lucy and cuff her. They took yours and Levi’s statements, then they checked out the house and left. You sat in the bedroom as you held a ripped-up dress and sighed. “Is it really over?”

Levi walked over and sat next to you. “Yeah.”

You looked to Levi and smiled as tears spilled down your cheeks. “I’m so glad.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you. “Me too.”

You smiled and snuggled up to Levi. “Now what?”

“Now we can go back to normal.”

You kissed Levi. “Yes.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

You smiled down at Kuchel as she wiggled in your arms, then yawned. Evan looked down at his sister, then giggled. “Tiny.”

You smiled. “She is, but she’ll grow up.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Levi walked over and sat down, he put his arm around you and smiled down at Kuchel. “She’ll grow up to be big like you Evan.”

Evan gasped and clapped his hands. “Yay!”

You looked to Levi and stared at the scar on his cheek from Lucy. Levi glanced to you, then smiled. “What’s up?”

You blushed. “I was just looking at your scar.”

He kissed you. “I’m okay.”

You sighed. “I know.”

You nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I did what I had to in order to protect my son, wife and baby.” He tickled Kuchel’s cheek. “She’s so beautiful.”

You smiled down at her. “She is, isn’t she?”

Levi sniffed. “Oh dear.” He took her from you. “We have a diaper alert.”

You laughed, then opened your arms for Evan. He climbed up and hugged you. “Silly sister.”

You kissed the top of his head. “You used to be like her.”

He shook his head. “I use the potty.”

You laughed. “You are starting to, yes.”

“I’m a big boy.”

“Yes, you are.” You kissed his head. “You love your little sister?”

He nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Good.”

Levi walked back in holding his daughter against him, he looked so good as a proper dad. “What’s going on here?”

You smiled. “Just some mummy son talk, right Evan?”

Evan nodded. “Big talk!”

Levi sat down. “Well, I’m very impressed.”

Evan giggled. “Playtime.” He turned, then ran off to his room.

You smiled and looked to Levi. “He’s his own little man now.”

Levi nodded. “He is.” He looked down at his daughter as she made a little noise, then settled down. He sighed, then looked to you. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Good, I think I’ve fully recovered from having Kuchel.”

“I love kids.” He sighed. “But I hate the birth.”

You giggled. “You just don’t like me in pain.”

He nodded. “Right.” He smiled. “But she’s so adorable.”

You smiled. “She is, isn’t she?”

He hummed and rubbed Kuchel’s little back, then looked to you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You frowned. “You heard much from Detective Goode?”

He nodded. “Well, that guy who attacked you gave up the goods finally. So, Lucy is going to be brought out of prison and face trial for hiring someone to attack you.”

You smiled. “Good. I mean she is in there for life, I guess it doesn’t make much of a difference.”

He shrugged. “You’re right, but she needs to understand what she did.”

You looked to the front door as your parents walked in, as well as your bother and his wife Hange. You smiled and waved. “Hello family.”

Your mum hurried over. “Oh, show me my baby granddaughter!”

Levi smiled. “I’ve got her here; she’s sleeping at the moment.”

She gasped, then sat down. “Bless…where’s my grandson?”

You dad ran to Evan’s room, then ran back holding Evan and making him laugh. “I have the little rascal.”

Dean sat next to you. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “Great.”

He hugged you. “I’m glad. I just hate Levi.”

You rolled your eyes. “Dean.”

“What!? He got you pregnant.”

Your mum laughed. “Dean sweetheart, it takes two to tango. Your sister wanted it.”

Dean blushed. “N-No. She’s innocent.”

“You’re a silly boy, your sister isn’t innocent.”

You smirked. “Far from it.”

Hange snorted a laugh. “You go girl!”

Levi sighed. “Can we not?”

You glanced at Levi. “Shy now are we?”

“Yes, because your parents are here.”

Your dad bounced Evan. “Come now Levi, everybody sleeps with someone, only natural.”

Levi shook his head. “Your family I swear.”

Your mother patted his shoulder. “We’re your family sweetheart.”

He smiled. “Yeah.” He looked down as Kuchel stirred. “Think she’s hungry.”

You took her from Levi and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” You carried her into the bedroom, then sat with her. You looked to the walk-in wardrobe as Kuchel ate and felt your heart squeeze. You were okay now after what Lucy did, but sometimes when you sat and just looked around and feel comfortable, the past would creep up on you.

“You okay?”

You jumped at Levi’s voice, then smiled. “Yeah, just thinking.”

He sat down. “About what happened in here?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He kissed your temple. “It’ll get better, I promise.” He looked around. “Maybe we should move.”

You pulled Kuchel away, then patted her back and made her burp. “Maybe.”

He played with your hair. “How about somewhere with a big garden, you know for the kids.”

You smiled. “I think that would be wonderful.”

He blushed. “Me too…so…how do you feel about a house with more spare rooms, for you know…more kids?”

You kissed his cheek. “Yes.”

He watched you stand up. “Wait, what?”

You giggled. “I said yes to more kids. Now come on, let’s go back to our family.” You walked into the living room and smiled. “She’s awake now and ready to see people.” You sat next to your mum, then adjusted Kuchel in your arms so everyone could look down at her little face. Evan ran over, then looked down at his little sister. You smiled as Kuchel looked at Evan, then reached out for him. “She likes you Evan.”

Evan smiled. “I love her.”

“Good.”

Your mum held Kuchel’s little hand. “She’s so soft.” She hummed. “I love that new baby smell.”

Hange inhaled. “It’s amazing.”

Dean smiled. “I can’t wait to have kids.”

Hange blushed. “Really?”

He blushed. “If you want?”

She nodded. “I’d love to.”

You smirked. “I think that’s a conversation for another time you two.”

Your brother cleared his throat. “You’re right.”

Your dad smiled. “It’ll be nice to have more grandkids as cute as the two we have already.”

Levi sat back as Evan climbed onto his lap. “Well, you’ll have more from me and your daughter.”

Your dad’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really.”

He smiled. “Well, this has been a perfect day.” He stood up and sighed. “Alright, we should all head home and leave the happy family be.”

You smiled and stood up, then you kissed everyone’s cheek goodbye, then you turned to your little family. “Alright, let’s have dinner together.”

Evan jumped up and down. “Yaaay!”

You lay Kuchel in her little bed in the living room, then went to the kitchen and tied on an apron. Levi growled, then snuck up behind you and held you from behind. “You look so good.”

You giggled. “Levi, hands to yourself.”

He kissed your shoulder loads. “So, I was thinking…how about you wear this apron to bed?”

You smiled. “Just the apron?”

He nodded. “Nothing but the apron.”

You turned around and kissed him. “Happy to.”


End file.
